The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness FR
by chris57
Summary: TRAD de KrystalMota. Bella vit dans la rue,perdue et vidée. Edward est avec les enfants. Il l'aime toujours même s'il la violement chassé de sa vie et de la leur.Elle ne les a pas oublié. Que se passera-t-il quand ils se rencontreront à nouveau?
1. Chapter 1

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est la traduction de l'histoire originale de KrystalMota.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à .**

**Chose promit, chose due. Voici la suite de «In Venere Veritas»**

**Par contre les chapitres n'arriveront pas aussi rapidement que pour l'histoire précedente. Sorry.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Allons-nous aller au magasin? Me demanda Alexandre tout en jouant avec ses Lego, - Je veux y aller car je veux une glace. Il tordit sa tête et me regarda avec ses larges yeux bruns. Il sourit de toutes ses dents malgré le fait qu'il lui en manquait une.- Tu veux une glace papa ? dit-il gaiement, les yeux pétillants de lumière.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, peut-être devrions nous également en prendre pour Ellie et Demitri, qu'en penses-tu?

Il fronça les sourcils, - Nous n'allons pas aller chez grand-père et grand-mère, non? Je ne veux pas voir tante Rosalie. Elle parle toujours sur elle. Elle, étant sa mère. - Elle te dit toujours des choses pas gentilles, elle ne t'aime pas. Et nous ne devrions pas prendre de la crème glacée pour Ellie et Demitri, ils sont aussi méchants avec maman. Papa? Il me regardait curieusement, - Savent-ils pourquoi maman est partie? Tu leur as dit?

- Ils ne m'écouteront pas, me défendis-je doucement, me penchant vers son visage.

- Mais tu dois leur dire. Ils devraient t'écouter, tu es leur papa. Ils devraient te prêter attention. Il sourit joyeusement et puis ses bras, si petits étaient soudainement autour de mon cou, - Je t'aime papa, tu n'as pas besoin d'être triste! Il sourit, appuyant sa joue sur mon front alors qu'il m'étreignait le cou, je lui souris, - je t'aime beaucoup. Et ils comprendront un jour, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, pouvons-nous aller acheter la glace?

Je souris: - Bien sûr, mon pote. Tu as tes médicaments, oui?

- Ouais, il hocha la tête, redressa son gilet et me prit la main alors que nous sortions acheter la glace.

**POV Bella**

**5 ans plus tard**

Quelle date sommes-nous? Juillet, le premier? Je ne me souviens pas ... comment pourrais-je?

Avec lui parti, le temps n'existait pas.

Cela faisait 5 ans, je m'en rappelais très bien, je pouvais me souvenir des enfants descendant la rue avec leurs parents, anxieux pour le shopping des cadeaux de Noël. Et je me souviens de la neige tombant sur moi et me faisant frissonner, je me souviens des malaises dus à la faim, mais aussi de mes réveils ma tasse pleine de pièces de monnaie et parfois même de dollars.

Ils me manquaient tellement..

Ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et je voulais revenir vers eux. Mais comment le pourrais-je? Et que penseraient-ils? Ils n'en seraient certainement pas heureux, et mon Alexandre chéri ... comme il devait être beau, de même qu'Ellie ma princesse et Demitri mon ange sombre.

Mais comment était Edward? L'amour de mon existence qui m'avait chassé si violemment de sa vue.

Je levais les yeux de mes jambes vers la rue, il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.

Je repérais un enfant avec des cheveux bruns tirant sur la manche d'un homme dont le visage était caché par une autre personne. Je souris, le petit garçon était très beau, il portait un gilet avec des dessins en forme de diamants et un pantalon lui arrivant au genou. Un sourire tira le coin de mes lèvres puis doucement je les ignorais et me levais.

Je ne me ferais pas beaucoup d'argent ici, de toute façon.

Puis je commençais à marcher.

J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids. Tout mon être était détruit. Mon corps était beaucoup trop mince, et mes lèvres craquelées et sèches. Je fumais des cigarettes pour garder la chaleur en moi quand l'hiver venait, et quand ça devenait plus difficile j'avais recours à d'autres moyens de chaleur.

La dernière fois que j'avais mangé était il y a deux jours, j'avais fait 3 quartiers, je sentais maintenant que les gens devenaient de plus en plus égoïste. J'étais surprise d'être encore vivante. Non seulement cela, mais en plus la plupart de mes cheveux tombaient.

- Papa, regarde! La petite voix était forte parmi les gens bruyants de la rue, je résistais aux regards, mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mes cheveux sales, je baissais le regard, je ne rougissais plus, mon sang était trop malade.

Et c'est à ce moment que je ressentis un étourdissement.

Une pulsation forte emplit mes oreilles et je m'arrêtais au milieu de la rue, respirant profondément, elle atteignait durement mon front. Les voix devinrent de légers murmures et je ravalais un gémissement.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, papa ... elle tombe! Ces trois mots je les entendais avant de tomber contre un mur de brique. Je me tins debout un long moment puis ouvris les yeux, et là, je vis un homme me regarder bizarrement, l'air inquiet .

- Papa! Le cri de l'enfant retentit à nouveau alors que je glissais contre le mur et l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui était en face de moi se précipita à mon encontre.

- Mme, vous allez bien? Il avait un visage de bébé, j'aurai pu rire, mais je secouais la tête, non, je n'étais pas bien. Pas du tout. - Quel est votre nom?me demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'une foule commençait à se rassembler autour de nous, l'embarras s'empara de moi aussi vite qu'une obscurité soudaine qui cacha son visage, puis disparu.

- B ... Be ... C'est tout ce que je réussissais à dire.

Les rayons du soleil s'étaient abattus sur mon visage assez soudainement et je remarquais que je gémissais.

- Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance!

- Mon papa est docteur!Aidez-la! La voix de l'enfant me parvint à nouveau et je souriais intérieurement alors que ma respiration commençait à devenir un peu plus difficile. Que m'arrivait-il!

- Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, reste en arrière, mon fils. Une voix douce murmurait alors que je m'effondrais en gémissant fortement. Il y avait maintenant des cris de panique. Je couvrais mon visage et tenais fermement mon ventre. J'avais envie de vomir mais il n'y avait rien dans mon estomac.

Et maintenant, mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

- Aidez-la. La voix de l'enfant était plus frénétique maintenant et je sentais une pression sur mon bras, sans doute les mains de l'homme. Je frissonnais au contact, personne ne m'avait touché en cinq ans et le sentiment de la peau pressée contre ma chemise fut bizarre mais agréable.

- Madame, dites-moi votre nom, continuait la voix suave, et je laissais sortir un gémissement, Dieu cela semblait familier, on aurait dit la sienne. Je fermais les yeux plus fort et respirais par le nez, l'odeur du ciment était terriblement forte.

Je voulus ouvrir ma bouche, mais rien n'en sorti si ce n'est un son étouffé.

Mon cœur eu un battement douloureux dur et je commençais à avoir des nausées, mon corps se retournait contre lui-même!

- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance à ... .. Oui Oui immédiatement. Non, c'est trop lent! Je vais l'emmener moi-même alors! L'homme semblait en colère et moi je flottais dans l'air, rêvant.

Il essaya de me soulever.

- Non, non, posez-moi, J'étouffais et le frappais faiblement, ce fut assez pour relâcher l'emprise que l'homme avait sur moi et j'étais à nouveau sur le sol. Je ne relevais pas les yeux alors que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et respirais profondément.

- Vous devez aller à l'hôpital, madame», sa voix était ennuyée.

- Ça va aller, gémis-je.

- Non, ça n'ira pas! L'enfant criait, il devenait hystérique.

- Fils, respire pour moi, calme-toi. La voix de l'homme était un calme murmure et je grimaçais. Je me levais tranquillement et commençais à m'éloigner, mais l'enfant bloqua mon chemin, je le regardais et inspirais dans un souffle dur .

Il avait des grands yeux bruns magnifiques. Un visage en forme de larme, ses lèvres roses tremblaient et il avait des cheveux bruns avec des reflets de bronze ... Je respirais plus profondément et fermais les yeux alors que mon cœur s'emballait violemment. Je me reculais loin de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait. Je me sentis partir.

Je basculais à nouveau dans une froide une obscurité.

J'avais immédiatement su qui il était.

Mais tout s'était passé trop vite. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite.

Comment pourrais-je lui faire face quand je me réveillerai?

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Paulipopo, Bellaeva, Shona91, Ronnie32, olivia59350, Habswifes, selima-twilight, SoSweetSocrazy, ainsi que toutes les autres pour vos reviews sur cette histoire et « In Venere Veritas ». **

**Merci également à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte auteur et fiction.**

**Je précise également qu'en parallèle je commence la traduction de la fiction de Ode1990 « Is it too late ».**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

POV Edward

- Papa est-ce qu'elle va bien aller? Me demanda mon fils d'une voix paniquée. Mais sa panique n'était rien comparée à la mienne.

Cette femme, que j'avais tenu avec tant de soin dans mes bras, cette femme à la figure osseuse et aux cheveux emmêlés qui couvraient son visage, était si minuscule. Elle était si frêle et douce. Sa peau était souillée de poussière et d'autres choses désagréables et elle sentait mauvais, tout simplement terrible.

Son sang était de mauvais goût, il était amer et presque pourri.

- J'ai besoin du docteur Carlisle Cullen, maintenant s'il vous plaît. Demandais-je immédiatement à une infirmière et demandais doucement à mon fils s'il pouvait m'attendre dans mon bureau.

Immédiatement une civière arriva et Carlisle fut à côté de moi.

Mon père me regarda ainsi que la femme dans mes bras et avec une précision rapide me la prit des bras pour la poser sur la civière. Je les suivais rapidement alors qu'ils emmenaient la femme dans une chambre. Cette femme avait besoin d'être bien.

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Évanouie. Dans le milieu de la rue. Une sans-abri. Murmurais-je alors que je les regardais couper ses vêtements . Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant ses côtes, elles transperçaient sa chair et sa peau était cramoisie, presque grise semblait-il.

- Mettez un IV sur elle, je ne veux pas de sang, elle a besoin d'être hydratée. De nouveaux vêtements également, dit mon père au personnel médical qui travaillait rapidement et efficacement, et pour cela je les en remerciais. - Retirez ses cheveux de son visage s'il vous plaît.

J'observais avec soin.

- Edward, j'ai besoin que tu sortes s'il te plaît. Je veux une radio de ses poumons. _Quelque chose ne va pas là-dedans._ Il pensait comme moi.

J'écoutais attentivement sa poitrine et entendis ce dont il parlait ... ses poumons avaient un son ... bizarre, pas régulier, presque silencieux ... et rauque ... . Je fronçais les sourcils et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de lui dégager les cheveux du visage, mon père apparu dans mon champ de vision.

- Tu dois partir maintenant Edward.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la chambre. Je retrouvais mon fils dans mon bureau et il continua à me questionner sur la femme. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à elle non plus.

POV Bella

Je fus d'abord consciente de la douleur dans ma tête, puis dans mes articulations. Enfin, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir mon corps en apesanteur.

Je gémis faiblement et ouvris les yeux lentement, la lumière crue au dessus de moi me fit tressaillir et je détournais les yeux en fronçant le sourcil, puis je vis à ma gauche une machine émettant des bips .

Étais-je dans un hôpital?

Je me souvins alors de ce qui s'était passé. Je me souvenais du petit garçon aux yeux bruns, les cheveux de la même couleur avec des reflets cuivrés et de l'inquiétude sur son visage, les gens ... L'obscurité qui vint plus tard.

Une toux sèche me prit et j'essuyais mes mains moites sur les draps, puis avec une détermination soudaine, je balançais mes jambes sur le côté du lit et tentais de commencer à marcher, me tenant légèrement à la rampe et ignorant les battements de mon cœur

Je devais sortir d'ici.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bella, la voix de Carlisle me fit tourner la tête, et son doux et triste sourire fit vaciller mes genoux, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la vague de nostalgie qui me domina et me noya. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les même yeux doux couleur topaze, le regard paternel, les cheveux blonds lissés en arrière ...

- Carlisle? Je murmurais, incrédule de ce que je voyais.

- Bella, douce Bella, nous avons été tellement inquiets! Il se précipita soudainement vers moi alors que mes jambes me lâchaient et me tint contre lui de la manière la plus adorable. Je retenais mes larmes levant les yeux vers lui, détestant sa similitude au corps d'Edward, froid et dur. De la pierre. Vampire.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais-

-Edward t'a amené ici. Il souriait vivement, il semblait heureux soudainement, mais j'étais tellement déconcertée et choquée que je le ressentais à peine, - Il ... il ne t'a même pas reconnu. Et ton fils, Alexandre, il était tellement inquiet-

- Alexandre? chuchotais-je, les larmes étaient désormais plus difficile à arrêter, mais je réussis. - Alexandre est ici?

- Oui chérie, tu t'es évanouie dans la rue ... c'est un miracle que nous t'ayons trouvé, que tu ... Bella tu ne sais pas à quel point nous étions inquiets ... tu n'en n'as aucune idée. Il me le dit avec un petit sourire tout en douceur, caressant mon avant-bras, je tremblais pour différentes raisons.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importait. Cet enfant ... cet enfant était le mien. Le garçon auquel j'avais donné naissance à ... ma chair et mon sang. Mon fils ... après toutes ces années ...

- Assieds-toi Bella, tu es un peu pâle.

- Où est Alexandre? dis-je tranquillement alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit.

- Il est en train de manger avec Edward, dans son bureau. Après beaucoup de réflexion Edward a finalement décidé de prendre un emploi et de ne pas seulement vivre de l'argent dont il a hérité. Un fier sourire éclaira le visage de Carlisle, et le nom d'Edward fit battre mon cœur très fort contre ma poitrine.

Combien de fois avais-je murmuré le nom d'Edward alors que j'étais dans la rue, seule et dans le froid? Combien de fois avais-je pleuré ma famille, me balançant dans une ruelle la nuit, affamée et souffrante, souhaitant qu'Edward me tienne et me dise combien il m'aime et combien il me pardonnait.

- Veux-tu les voir?

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le fais pour son regard, Carlisle semblait déçu. - Tu l'as laissé totalement ... brisé. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à mon fils Bella? Me demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

Je repoussais un gémissement. Pendant un moment, je pensais lui demander ce qu'Edward lui avait exactement dit, je voulais savoir pourquoi Carlisle me disait ces choses ... c'était vraiment ma faute si j'étais partie ... mais Carlisle semblait si égoïste. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas comprendre mes raisons mais juste celles de son fils.

Il soupira: - Ils sont très impatients de te voir. Edward sera choqué de réaliser que c'est toi. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, je savais que j'avais l'air pitoyable, je pouvais le voir dans l'expression de son visage quand il me regarda, - Alexandre t'aime, tu sais? Il a piqué une crise après une réflexion que Rosalie avait faite sur toi. Un sourire traversa le visage de Carlisle. - Il t'aime vraiment. Il emporte une photo de toi partout. Il a un problème nerveux qui parfois lui donne des crises d'angoisse ... Principalement en raison de son caractère protecteur envers toi.

Je souris, d'un sourire fier. Un élan d'euphorie me submergea. - Et Ellie? Et Demitri?demandais-je curieusement, les lèvres sèches.

Il fronça les sourcils, et ce fut assez pour moi. Je hochais simplement la tête et laissais tomber mon cœur au fond de mon ventre. Tout cela était mérité.

- Bella, voudrais-tu les voir maintenant? Ou veux-tu d'abord te reposer? Tu sais que je ne peux pas retenir Edward très longtemps. Un sourire embrasa le visage de Carlisle: - Il est toujours aussi déterminé.

Je lui souris. - Il ne la perdra jamais.

- Exactement, convint Carlisle. Puis il hocha la tête: - Je vais te laisser quelques instants pour toi, mais tu sais que finalement il viendra.

- Oui, et quand il viendra je ne serai pas prête. Carlisle sourit, embrassa ma tempe et m'étreint avant de me quitter pour me laisser me remettre les idées en place.

Je ne pus retenir le grand sourire qui illumina mon visage et le petit cri de joie qui m'échappa. Mon fils m'aimait. Ellie et Demitri je pouvais travailler sur ... peut-être, si je décidais de me rapprocher d'eux.

POV Edward

- Comment va la femme?demandais-je à mon père qui avait bloqué ses pensées, mais il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Elle est juste magnifique. Tu seras très heureux et surpris quand tu la verras. Alexandre aussi. Peut-être plus que toi.

Alexandre semblait confus, tout aussi confus que moi. Et puis, soudain, je compris.

- Qui est cette femme Carlisle? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide pour penser qu'une pure étrangère me rendrait aussi joyeux que tu le dis. Qui est-elle? Mais mon coeur me le disait et je repoussais l'hypothèse qu'il me murmurait, _Bella, Bella, Bella ..._ Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

- Tu n'auras qu'à voir par toi-même.

Mon cœur pourtant mort palpitait et me privait de toute force.

- Carlisle, s'il te plaît, je regardais Alexandre qui tremblait.

- Grand-père? demanda Alexandre: - Puis-je la voir s'il te plaît? Puis-je? Ses yeux bruns grandissaient et scintillaient, comme un chaton. Comme elle, une influence angélique.

- Eh bien, si tu veux, Carlisle sourit à mon fils.

- Je veux, allons-y papa, il tira ma main avec impatience.

- Carlisle, est-ce qu'elle va bien cependant?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, - Nous en discuterons plus tard, en gros ça va, cependant elle est un peu nerveuse et choquée, mais bon. Oui.

- Allez ... Alexandre tira ma main plus fort.

- Dans quelle chambre est-elle?

- 54A, frappez avant d'entrer s'il vous plaît, dit Carlisle, une mystérieuse étincelle dans les yeux.

- Je suis un gentleman, bien sûr je vais toq-

- Allons-nous bavarder toute la journée? demanda mon fils avec impatience et un visage incrédule, je ris avec mon père, - Je veux la voir, papa allons-y! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Bon, dis-je avec un regard incertain, - Allons ...

POV Bella

- Madame, essayez de ne pas trop bouger ce bras, m'informa doucement l'infirmière, - le médecin qui s'occupe de vous-son fils veut que nous prenions bien soin de vous. Son propre fils l'a confirmé, le petit Alexandre, ce garçon est doux, si doux, mais si quelque chose devait vous arriver je vous préviens, il piquerait une crise. plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

Je souris. Elle était âgée, son nom était Carmen. Les cheveux gris et les yeux brillants.

- C'est une telle honte, la mère du garçon est partie quand il était seulement un enfant, il venait autour de l'hôpital, montrant une photo d'elle aux médecins, expliquant comment elle était jolie. Vous lui ressemblait. Carmen sourit, ma nervosité augmenta et un peu de sueur perla sur mon front, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Alexandre. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. - Son père a une amie, une femme qui n'aime pas beaucoup l'enfant. Une infirmière ici, en fait, mais l'homme peut faire ce qu'il veut. Personnellement je ne l'aime pas ...

- Mais c'est si triste, les autres enfants, Ellie et le garçon Demitri ont tous deux une telle haine pour cette pauvre femme. Personnellement, je pense que ce n'est pas mérité, elle a fait une erreur et une erreur est une erreur, les gens agissent sur un coup de tête et font des choses stupides et irrationnelles. Mais elle pensait que c'était pour le mieux. Alors qui sommes-nous pour la juger de ne pas avoir choisi une autre option?

Je sentis mon torse rayonnait de chaleur.

- Très bien mon coeur, tout semble bon. Le Dr Cullen viendra vous voir plus tard. reposez-vous maintenant. Elle sortit et je lui dit un faible au revoir auquel elle acquiesça.

J'étais assise, pensant à cette amie d'Edward qui semblait haïr Alexandre ... qui aurait pu? Et Alexandre pensait-il qu'elle allait être ce que j'avais été pour Edward? Qu'elle serait tout à coup sa mère? Je secouais la tête ... Si quelqu'un voulait être sa mère, prendre soin de lui alors elle en avait les pleins droits. Je n'avais rien fait pour lui venir en aide, Edward avait pris les deux rôles après mon départ.

Le son de doux frappements à ma porte me fit sursauter légèrement, mes pensées s'envolèrent et je sentis un frisson passer à travers moi. J'étais tellement gênée et laide à regarder ... Dieu, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça, je ne voulais pas que mes enfants me voient comme ça. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient même pas me voir, mais Alexandre si.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, un craquement doux qui fit mon cœur se serrer lentement.

Ma respiration s'arrêta et je voulais pleurer. Le grincement continua et la porte s'ouvrit, plus largement ... plus largement, mon cœur s'accéléra, plus ... un peu plus. Ma respiration devint rapide et courte. Mes mains devinrent moites. Ma tête battait la chamade.

Ce fut tout.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

POV Edward

Le choc qui transperça mon corps fut inexplicable. La voir fit sauter mon cœur jusque dans ma tête. Mon esprit mit du temps à entrer dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Mes souvenirs tourbillonnaient, du moment où elle s'était évanouie et de la façon dont je ne l'avais même pas reconnue. Tout mon être s'emplit de colère à sa vue.

Bella avait changé, mon ange avait changé.

Ses joues, autrefois roses et en bonne santé étaient désormais basses, les os ressortant de son visage lui donnaient l'air sinistre, et je ne mentionne pas le fait qu'ils faisaient ressortir la profondeur de ses yeux. C'était horrible et effrayant. Ses lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur cerise et ses cheveux étaient desséchés et sales. Ses membres étaient très squelettique!

J'aurais pu pleurer.

Mon coeur était écrasé et piétiné maintes et maintes fois alors que mon monde tournait autour et autour.

J'étais la cause de cette détérioration, de son corps et de son d'âme. La seule personne que j'avais juré de protéger ...

Je l'avais seulement détruite.

Mes lèvres entrouvertes, - B-

- Salut! Vous êtes réveillée! Alexandre s'avançait vers le lit, Bella me regardait les yeux peinés avant de détourner le regard vers son fils, ses yeux étaient mouillés et je sus instantanément qu'elle savait qui il était.

Je voulais la tenir, maintenant.

- Salut, je suis Alexandre, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alex. Tu sais, tu nous a vraiment fait peur, nous avons pensé que tu étais vraiment malade. Pas vrai papa? Alex me regarda avec insistance et assurance, je ravalais le nœud dans ma gorge et hochais la tête.

Elle était là. Avec nous.

- Quel est ton nom? Excité il parlait rapidement.

Elle cligna très vite des yeux, elle avait l'air si fragile, comme si elle pourrait voler en éclats si simplement quelqu'un lui soufflait dessus. Et son doux battement de coeur n'était pas assez fort. - Je ... Je suis Isabella. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Oh, Alexandre acquiesça profondément puis réfléchis à propos de Bella bien portante sur la photo, - Ma maman s'appelle Bella. Le coeur de Bella s'accéléra, - Et elle m'a quitté quand j'étais vraiment petit donc je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais elle est si jolie, tu veux la voir? J'ai une photo. Elle m'aime, je sais qu'elle m'aime, et je l'aime aussi. C'est pourquoi quand je serai grand, je vais la chercher. Il murmurait maintenant.

Je fermais les yeux dans la douleur et les rouvrit quand j'entendis Bella hoqueter. Elle pleurait alors qu' Alexandre lui montrait son image sur la photo. Elle le regarda et ses doigts se crispèrent.

- Pourquoi tu pleures? Il chuchota doucement, et toucha timidement la joue de sa mère, elle pleurait plus fort et je tombais dos au mur. C'était surréaliste. Et comme je rêvais d'être là, elle était si proche, je rêvais de l'avoir si près ... mais pas comme ça ... pas avec elle si brisée.

Regarder les yeux bruns d'Alexandre presque identiques aux siens était dur pour moi, et regarder les larmes couler sur son visage était un peu plus difficile, mais le plus dur de tout était de voir mon fils près de sa mère qui était en face de lui. Et dire combien il l'aimait tout en étant inconscient de sa présence.

- Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, tu ne dois pas pleurer ... tu ne devrais pas pleurer ... Il marmonnait désespérément alors que Bella continuait. Son corps se raidissait et luttait pour arrêter les sanglots qui la secoué . Je retrouvais un peu de force, j'en avais besoin alors que mon fils me regardait impuissant.

- Alexandre, s'il te plaît, vas chez Papy Carlisle. Bella avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Papa ... ses yeux suppliaient: Je ... veux rester ici.

J'avais besoin de temps pour lui parler ... - Alex ...

- Reste, la voix de Bella s'était brisée pathétiquement alors qu'elle tenait la main d'Alexandre dans la sienne, - reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas, elle le suppliait. Ses grands yeux regardaient l'enfant pour son pardon.

Je sentis un noeud se construire dans mon estomac et dans mon cœur. Elle ne voulait pas me parler, elle voulait son fils, seulement son fils. Et il la voulait ... et je ne pouvais pas les séparer. - Papa s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît laisse-moi rester. Alexandre était au bord des larmes et lui serrait la main, je pouvais voir la douleur sur son visage alors qu'elle le regardait me supplier. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, - je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester avec elle.

Je hochais la tête, avalais, mais le nœud resta.

- Isabewwa, Alexandre se tourna vers mon ange et lui sourit, elle lui sourit un peu plus, il n'avait même pas remarqué, dans son esprit son visage était encore normal, - je peux m'asseoir avec toi?

- Oui ... Elle murmura avec un hochement de tête alors que je sentais mon portable vibrer. Je le regardais rapidement et vis que c'était Irina, je jetais un œil à Bella et à Alexandre puis je sortais mon portable et textais rapidement.

**À l'hôpital avec Alexandre. ~ Edward**

- Tu vas aller mieux? Demanda Alexandre, elle le regardait avec perplexité et étonnement mais hocha la tête: - Oh, c'est bien, je ne serais pas heureux si tu as mal. Moi non plus. - Veux-tu connaître des choses sur moi? lui demanda soudainement Alexandre et Bella bien sûr dans signe de tête opina

Je reçus une réponse de Irina rapidement.

**Il va bien? Il n'est pas été blessé? Je lui ai tellement répéter d'arrêter de courir autour de la maison tu sais. Lui et les autres ne m'ont pas écouté Edward. Tu as besoin de faire entendre raison à ces enfants. ~ Irina.**

Je soupirais intérieurement. Irina n'était pas une mauvaise femme. Elle ne voulait pas nuire intentionnellement aux enfants. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas comme elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle se préoccupait eux. Mais la façon dont elle se référait à Ellie et Demitri «Le reste d'entre eux » me contrariait.

Je lui répondais rapidement, _Nous en reparlerons plus tard_ , et je coupais mon téléphone.

- ... Pourpre, et j'aime la musique de mon papa. Il joue si bien Isabewwa! Et ma soeur, Ellie, elle est gentille parfois, mais elle n'aime pas vraiment notre-

Je toussais pour l'interrompre et vis le visage de Bella se plisser.

- Et aussi on sort avec papa, Ellie et Demitri pour acheter de la crème glacée. Ellie est agréable, parfois, et Demitri est vraiment calme mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parfois, il est vraiment fou. Une fois, il était vraiment en colère après moi et papa l'a punit. Il a beaucoup pleuré. Alexandre acquiesçait et Bella continuait à le regarder .

- Oh, et ma nouvelle maman s'appelle Irina. Elle est gentille. Elle est jolie. Jolie, comme ma vraie maman. Mais elle n'est pas comme ma maman, je pourrais dire. Elle ne passe jamais vraiment de temps avec nous. Seulement quelquefois, et parfois elle et papas'embrassent quand ils pensent qu'on ne les voient pas-

- Ça suffit. dis-je d'un ton tendu. Je voyais Bella se raidir et le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque sauta, Alexandre me regarda nerveusement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. - Alexandre, s'il te plaît sors dans le couloir et attends-moi là-bas.

Il me regarda avec des lèvres tremblantes. Pleurant.

- Maintenant, Alex, lui dis-je d'un ton paternel, il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis il regarda Bella – Tu ne me laisses pas, hein?

Mon cœur se gonfla.

- Non ... J'entendais presque le conflit dans son ton. Ses yeux le cherchèrent un moment avant qu'elle n'acquiesce et il sourit légèrement.

Il marcha vers moi, puis murmura - Ne pas soit pas méchant avec elle papa, et il sortit. Ne restait ... que Bella et moi.

Seuls.

Le silence qui régnait était agaçant. Le seul bruit était le battement rapide de son cœur. Le martèlement et le bip de la machine m'assuraient que je n'étais pas simplement en train d'imaginer sa peur et nervosité.

J'ouvris mes lèvres pour parler et la vis commencer à trembler.

- Bella, mon cœur tressauta, - que ...Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Quoi demander? Comment aillais-je commencer? - Où étais-tu ...? Mes lèvres tremblaient et je voulais faire un pas en avant mais je savais qu'elle aurait peur, alors je gardais mes distances.

Elle regarda simplement ses mains et ses yeux éteints fixaient les rideaux blancs couvrant la fenêtre: - Je ... Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu avais ... disparue. Ses paroles étaient faibles ... et monotones. Je sentis mes yeux se creuser. Si elle avait perdu la tête? - Ils me détestent. Mes propres enfants me haïssent. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et inspira profondément avant de se déplacer doucement sur le côté, grimaçant légèrement. -Ils me détestent-

- Non. Bella, nous devons ... nous devons parler, nous devons re-

- Chut maintenant Edward. Elle murmura sourdement. - Il n'y a pas besoin de parler de ce qui a été.

- Bella-

- Je ne veux pas te parler de ça plus longtemps. Toujours ce ton lointain. - Laisse-moi.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ... _Oh, comme ce que tu lui avais dit?_ Ma conscience chuchotais avec délicatesse. - Non. Bella .. J'ai attendu si longtemps.

Sa toux cassa légèrement ma phrase, je m'avançais vers elle et elle s'assit se tapant la poitrine alors que la toux devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle ferma les yeux et je fronçais les sourcils et me rapprochant, une petite goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Je pouvais entendre ses poumons qui avaient du mal à prendre de l'air, et son petit corps frêle tremblait violemment.

- Bella, tu vas bien?

- Je - une autre toux et elle serra le lit. À bout de souffle et cherchant sa respiration.

- Bella! J'avançais en toute hâte vers elle, mais alors que j'étais sur le point de la toucher Carlisle entra dans la chambre et attrapa ma main s'interposant entre nous. Il prit un masque à oxygène qu'il posa doucement sur sa tête, malgré sa toux. Je le regardais perplexe.

Il savait quelque chose.

- Bella ne l'enlève pas, d'accord? Je vais envoyer une infirmière de te donner quelque chose pour la fièvre. Il plaça une main sur son front et je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement, ses yeux écarquillés et vides. Je reculais ... Je n'aimais pas cela. - Tu es très chaude ... Il murmura pensant au fait qu'elle avait besoin de médicaments rapidement.

Il tira l'oreiller sous sa tête et lui rappela de garder le masque tout en me saisissant par le bras et faisant obstacle pour que je sorte de la chambre. Je luttais.

- Je veux rester-

- Edward pas maintenant

- J'ai besoin de lui parler -

- Pas maintenant, dit-il calmement.

Je pus l'entendre respirer avec peine avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et mon fils me regarda de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis dan le couloir.

Carlisle me poussa doucement vers le côté, puis, à voix basse dit, - Bella ne va pas bien.

Ces mots me firent trembler et me voûter un peu.

Il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre. - Que veux-tu dire par elle ne va pas bien? Bella va bien ... elle va revenir à la normale bientôt. Et ... et nous allons ... Nous allons parler.

- Elle n'est pas bien. Sa voix était sombre maintenant. - Elle a une pneumonie.

- C'est facile à guérir.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi - et un poumon de perforé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à toutes pour vos review, ça fait plaisir, ainsi qu'à toutes celles ayant mis cette histoire en alerte.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à KrystalMota et les personnages à .**

**Et Bonne Année à toutes...**

**Chapitre 4 :**

A mon réveil j'étais agacée par le son constant du bip à côté de ma tête. Et la rugosité de l'oreiller n'arrangeait rien. Si c'était un hôpital pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de confort pour les patients? En plus la douleur aiguë dans mes côtes me tuait.

- Chérie, tu as un poumon perforé, la voix familière de Carmen interrompit ma pensée et je tournais ma tête vers la droite pour la regarder. Elle sourit, - Tu devrais t'en remettre facilement, les médecins vont t'opérer: le jeune Dr. Cullen avec son père. Un petit sourire traversa son visage visage, - il se soucie tellement de toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils puis détournais les yeux.

Carmen m'avait laissé avec un petit au revoir et puis, assez vite Carlisle était venu avec un petit sourire planté sur son visage.

- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu? Sa voix douce me fit trembler et je le regardais incrédule, il hocha la tête compréhensif, - Je suppose que tu es encore un peu ... dépassée.

- Oui, très.

Il se frotta le front, me dévisagea un long moment, puis soupira. - Tu ... tu as une pneumonie qui est très, très facile à guérir. Et tu as aussi un poumon perforé ... et des contusions sévères sur le côté.

Je me raidis. Ça faisait mal. - Peux-tu me dire exactement comment tu les as eu? Je ne vais pas le dire à Edward, je sais comment il va réagir-

- Sa réaction n'est pas la question parce que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui, murmurais-je en regardant vers le bas, les mains tremblantes.

Il y eut un silence, puis il a continua, - Ça va ... mais me le diras-tu? En tant que ton médecin je dois savoir.

Je poussais un profond soupir, et fis la grimace. Mon poumon me faisait mal, très mal, je ressentais une brûlure, je savais que ce n'était pas grave, mais mon poumon était tout de même perforé.

- Quand j'étais dans la rue, il y a environ ... 2 semaines, j'ai rencontré une femme qui avait besoin d'argent. J'avais deux dollars sur moi, et elle les voulait, mais bien sûr j'ai refusé, j'en avais besoin. Je lui ai proposer de partager ma nourriture, mais la femme a refusé, elle voulait juste mon argent. Je me rappelais le désordre de ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux sauvages si sombres ainsi que son visage amaigri. - Elle m'a poursuivi après que je me sois éloignée d'elle.

- Et finalement, je soupirais, - j'avais atteint un coin quand elle m'a pris par les cheveux, là, je lui montrais le côté gauche de ma tête, - apparemment il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, un homme, grand qui m'a jeté sur le sol et qui m'a frappé à plusieurs reprises ... jusqu'à ce que je suppose il m'ait blessé, et puis ils m'ont volé. Voilà. Je me souvenais de mes pleurs angoissés et des mes appels à l'aide.

- Tu as été battu? Me demanda Carlisle le visage blême.

- Oui.

- Et tu sembles ne pas t'en rappeler.

- C'est arrivé et je ne peux rien y faire. J'étais triste. Mais je n'étais pas insouciante. Je pensais à mon fils, je voulais le tenir, je voulais voir Ellie et je voulais voir Demitri, je voulais les voir tous, les embrasser et leur dire combien je les aimais !

Mais cela n'arriverait pas.

Carlisle se rapprocha de moi et contrôla mon pouls, je frémis .. froid ... comme .. lui ...

- Comment te sens-tu à propos d'Irina, Bella?

J'avalais. Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour elle?

- Cependant si tu te le demande, ils ne sont pas mariés, et ils ne sont pas fiancés ... ils sont plus comme ... deux personnes solitaires qui ont besoin de compagnie. Il sourit légèrement.

- Carlisle, ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, l'informais-je tranquillement, - je ... Je m'arrêtais, - je voudrais rester seule ... Je ne veux ... rien à voir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous, ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ou pour vous. J'avais déjà été trop honnête, plus qu'ils n'avaient besoin de savoir.

- Bella, tu nous à manqué-

- Quand mes poumons seront-ils guéris? chuchotais-je. Je voulais juste aussi vite que possible.

Carlisle poussa un soupir, - Dès que possible sera le mieux. Peut-être ce soir, tout est déjà prêt.

- Bien, maintenant puis-je me reposer s'il vous plaît ?

Il hocha la tête et me laissa à mes pensées.

POV Edward

- Devine quoi Ellie, Alexandre avait commencé quand nous avions regagné la maison. Alice lui sourit et j'avalais ...

_Bella Bella, Bella ..._

Alice savait exactement ce qui se passait, et ce sourire planté fermement sur son visage était complètement faux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex? Ellie lui sourit doucement alors que Demitri regardait la télé.

- Aujourd'hui, à l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré une femme, et elle dit qu'elle veut me connaitre un peu plus!Il parla avec enthousiasme: - Tu devrais la rencontrer!

Ellie haussa les épaules et caressa ses cheveux avec un sourire, - Peut-être.

- Peut-on aller la voir ce soir papa? demanda Alexandre en me regardant. Je secouais la tête solennellement. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne parla pas davantage, ce fût Demitri qui parla. - Qui est-ce? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas?

Je soupirais: - Elle a besoin de repos. Mais c'était un mensonge, nous allions opérer ses poumons. - - Et pour cela elle a besoin être seule. Par conséquent, vous ne pouvez pas la voir aujourd'hui. Et puis, nous devons savoir si elle veut voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex, il serait impoli de simplement lui rendre visite sans autorisation. Nous avons toujours de bonnes manières, te souviens-tu? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et Alex parla - Mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait me voir.

- Oui, mais Demitri et Ellie ont besoin de sa permission d'abord, tu ne penses pas?

Demitri détourna les yeux et parla: - Est-ce qu'Irina vient nous garder aujourd'hui?

- Oui Demitri. S'il te plaît ne sois pas trop dur.

- Je n'aime pas sa-

- Je sais,

- C'est ta petite amie? demanda Ellie dans un froncement de sourcils. Je me raidis ... où voulait-elle en venir? Alice fronça également les sourcils, - Je ne veux qu'elle soit ma maman-

- Je pensais qu'elle était déjà de notre maman. Alexandre semblait très confus maintenant. - Irina est jolie, mais elle n'est pas maman, pas ma vraie mère.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas rester avec tante Alice? supplia Demitri, se levant et à venant s'asseoir près de moi et se penchant sur mon épaule. Je regardais Alice qui secoua tristement la tête : Non. Puis à travers son esprit je pus lire que ce soir était sa nuit avec Jasper, elle lui avait promis.

- Malheureusement non ... Et les gars tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous asseoir et regarder la télé, vous savez que ça ne la dérange pas.

- Elle veut toujours nous faire faire des choses de grands, murmura Ellie: - Elle veut nous faire regarder les vieux trucs, et croiser les jambes, et se tenir droit ... elle veut me faire porter des jupes et des robes et je ne veux pas à papa, je n'aime pas ça-

- Papa pourquoi aimes-tu Irina? demanda soudainement Alexandre, ce qui me laissa bouche bée.

Je ne l'aime pas. Du tout ... mais elle était la seule source de compagnie physique dont je manquais depuis le départ de Bella. Et elle avait compris que c'était ma seule attirance pour elle ... Mais ça ne la gênait pas.

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas mettre votre pyjama? Mhm? Et demain, je passerai avec quelques bonbons pour vous comme récompense si vous vous comportez bien ...dit calmement Alice, ils la regardèrent, ensuite moi, et avec un profond soupir se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

Je fixais Alice alors qu'elle me regardait ... et laissais tomber ma tête dans mes mains. Bientôt je serais avec Bella pour l'opérer, et bientôt elle serait libre de se promener et de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Nous laisser ou rester et cela ne serait pas sans dommages, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Et je n'avais aucune possibilité de contrôler cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, le petit bouton en dessous,,,,,<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

POV Edward

En entrant dans la salle d'opération, l'odeur de l'alcool, du sang humain, et le bruit sinistre de la musique à la radio donnèrent le ton de l'opération que je m'apprêtais à effectuer sur l'amour de ma vie. Je bloquais tous les sons m'entourant et me concentrais uniquement sur sa guérison.

Quand on l'amena dans la salle, j'étais plus qu'heureux de voir que les sédatifs avaient agis et qu'elle dormait. Son visage émacié me rappela à nouveau mes erreurs passées, et la voir allongée fût un rappel de la manière dont elle aurait pu mourir. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de rester en mode médecin afin de ne pas laisser les émotions me submerger.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux un moment, puis en les ouvrant je m'aperçus qu'elle était en dessous de moi. Ses doux yeux bruns étaient fermés et un masque lui envoyant de l'oxygène était sur son visage. Nous lui enlevèrent le drap qui la couvrait et avec Carlisle commençâmes notre travail. Mes émotions ne me quittèrent pas tout le temps que dura l'opération.

_POV Bella_

_- Je t'aime, me chuchota Edward à l'oreille de sa voix incroyablement douces, ses lèvres effleurant ma peau. - Ne me laisses plus jamais, promets-le moi Bella ... Ne me quittes pas. Suppliait-il doucement en passant son doigt le long de mon ventre, - ma vie est si incomplète sans toi._

_Je l'avais tout simplement embrassé avec autant de passion que je pouvais, je l'embrassais avec ferveur passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il était beau, et il me faisait me sentir belle,__ mais en plus__ notre amour était beau._

_- Je t'aime plus, ais-je murmuré dans un souffle dur._

_- C'est impossible. Je gémis quand je sentis le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. - C'est complètement impossible. Chuchotais-je violemment tout en frissonnant quand il passa une main dans mon dos. - Edward ... s'il te plaît ..._

_Et il grogna, m'emplissant encore et encore._

POV Edward

- Installez-la dans une chambre seule s'il vous plaît, je veux qu'elle soit sous surveillance toutes les heures. Dis-je au personnel, Bella était sous médicaments afin qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur. -Carlisle et moi serons ses médecins, comme d'habitude, et elle ne peut avoir comme visite que moi et mes enfants, ainsi que Carlisle et les infirmières, mais c'est tout. Personne d'autre. Pas même ma famille ou qui que ce soit.

- Entendu docteur Cullen. Répondirent-ils rapidement. Je sortis de la salle ravi et désireux de pouvoir à nouveau serrer Bella, mais je savais qu'avant cela je devais lui parler, m'expliquer avec elle. Je devais également informer Ellie et Demitri de ce qui se passait.

- Carlisle, je vais rentrer à la maison voir les enfants. OK?

- Bien sûr Edward, sois juste de retour dans environ six heures, j'ai besoin de toi pour parler à Bella, car je crois que je lui ai dit certaines choses qui pour elle n'ont pas été ... agréables. Carlisle baissa légèrement la tête.

- Que lui as-tu dit? demandais-je car son esprit m'était fermé, il secoua la tête.

- C'est juste que j'ai du la faire se sentir un peu coupable de son départ loin de toi et des enfants, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas lui faire sentir de cette façon mais j'avais besoin en quelque sorte qu'elle culpabilise pour ce qu'elle t'avais fait.

- Carlisle, je soupirais en colère, - ce qui est arrivé était entre Bella et moi. Je t'ai dit ce qui s'est passé parce que je sentais que c'était de ma responsabilité de t' informer de ma vie privée! Ce que tu as fait ou lui a dit est terrible pour elle! Tu ne sais même pas tout ce qui s'est passé, et tu le sais!

- Oui, il hocha la tête et se frotta le front doucement: - Je reconnais que j'ai été très cruel de faire ce que j'ai fait, mais je vais lui présenter mes excuses, et peut-être si elle souhaite parler avec Esme, elle a manqué terriblement à Esme ...

- Je ne peux pas parler de cela maintenant, je ne le veux pas. Je soupirais lourdement et sortis. Je marchais dans les couloirs blancs, et impatient descendis les étages pour arriver à ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur je verrouillais les portes avant de jeter ma tête en arrière contre l'appuie-tête en soupirant. Me souvenant.

Je me souvenais de Bella et moi dans cette voiture, sa main dans la mienne, son sourire lumineux, chantant sur Elliot Smith, la chanson de Twilight. Il chantait la façon dont il appartenait à une femme, qu'il était comme un bébé, la manière dont elle était bonne pour lui et comme elle était jolie. Dommage que l'homme se soit suicidé. Je lui demandais si elle le connaissait, parce qu'il décrivait parfaitement Bella.

- Edward, que ferais-tu si je mourais? M'avait-elle demandé avec un sourire que je trouvais étrange. J'avais enlevé mes mains des siennes et m'étais concentré sur la route devant moi, en pensant à ce sujet. Que ferais-je si elle mourrait? Je ne me suiciderais pas, mon enfant, Ellie avait besoin de moi ... Alors je voudrais simplement me vautrer dans la misère.

- Je ne veux pas penser que ... tu ne mourras pas.

- Parce que tu vas me transformer. Bella roula des yeux, je vis la gêne dans son regard, mais elle a garda le sourire avec l'intention de ne pas se disputer.

Je ne dis rien.

Je zappais cela de ma mémoire et conduisis rapidement jusqu'à la maison, désireux de voir mes enfants.

J'arrivais en peu de temps et je sortis de ma voiture. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche et d'enlever l'odeur du sang, plus précisément de son sang. Elle avait en grande partie disparue, mais certaines effluves flottaient encore sur moi m'hypnotisant, j'aurais voulu me noyer dedans. Il était doux, enveloppant et chaleureux, tout ce qu'il y avait de bon!

J'ouvris la porte de ma maison et entrais. C'était calme, je pouvais entendre le bruit des pas d'Ellie dans sa chambre, Alexandre rêvait des Pokémon et Demitri regardait par la fenêtre, pensant à Bella.

- Bonjour Edward. Dit la voix soyeuse d'Irina provenant de la cuisine, puis je la regardais passer la porte.

J'étais bouche bée.

Elle portait une mini jupe en cuir et un soutien-gorge. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller avec fureur, alors qu'elle se pavanait devant moi dans ses talons hauts. Elle toucha ma joue, elle sentit le sang sur moi et gémit. Elle me sourit ensuite malicieusement, - Je te veux. Elle semblait droguée.

- Irina! Qu'est-ce que tu portes?

- Ceci est pour toi bébé, ronronna-t- elle, - Ne t' inquiètes pas, les enfants n'ont rien vu.

- Irina, non. Mes enfants sont ici. Es-tu devenue folle?

- Ils ne nous entendront pas, et d'ailleurs ... tu sens délicieusement bon. Elle gémit tout en levant sa jambe sur ma cuisse. Je la fixais. - Oh, ne me regardes pas comme si tu n'en n'avais pas envie. Sa main trouva la mienne et elle la porta à ses fesses. Je ravalais. - Regarde-toi, dit-elle en riant, - faire semblant que tu ne veux pas me prendre maintenant.

- Pas ce soir. Dis-je sérieux en passant devant elle, - je pense que tu as oublié que toi et moi ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, mais seulement des amis avec des avantages.

- Oh crois-moi, je sais, dit-elle en riant et en me regardant monter les escalier, - Tout ce que tu veux Edward.

- Merci d'être restée avec eux ce soir, mais tu peux partir maintenant, ils seront à l'école quand je devrais retourner au travail. Bonne nuit. Je lui dit au revoir tout en ignorant ses pensées dans lesquelles elle me maudissait.

Irina était une femme très confiante, une femme très sexy, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais elle n'était pas Bella, c'est tout. Elle n'était pas douce, chaleureuse et certainement pas soignée. Elle était juste du sexe.

- Papa? La voix d'Ellie interrompu mes pensées, je me tournais pour voir ma petite fille un grand sourire planté sur son visage, elle couru vers moi, je me baissais et la pris dans mes bras, ses petits bras serrèrent mon cou, j'embrassais doucement sa joue.

- Salut bébé, comment vas-tu? lui demandais-je gentiment.

- Oh, ça va, Irina était ennuyeuse cependant. Elle hocha la tête. J'entendis Irina fermer la porte avec colère et partir avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté. - Et tu nous a manqué, beaucoup, Alex n'a pas arrêté de dire que la femme qu'il avait rencontré ressemblait ... à Bella.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ses grands yeux bleus montraient son conflit et son esprit était incertain sur la façon de nommer Bella : maman ou par son prénom. - Tu peux l'appeler maman Ellie, elle est ta mère.

- Elle est partie papa, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Elle marmonna et baissa les yeux, je soupirais et hochais la tête tout en la portant dans sa chambre alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu es fatiguée?

- Oui, je t'attendais papa, elle sourit doucement et sommeillait quand je la posais sur le lit et la bordais. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange au clair de lune. Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts, ébouriffés mais mignons et ses grands yeux bleus paraissaient presque blancs avec la lumière de la lune. Sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine. - Je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

Mon cœur se serra et j'embrassais son front doucement - Je t'aime aussi, tellement, tellement, tellement. Elle hocha la tête et me dit bonsoir, J'allais ensuite dans la chambre de Demitri.

Je le trouvais regardant toujours par la fenêtre, il fit demi-tour lentement et me regarda. Il me faisais toujours me sentir un peu ... gêné. Je hochais la tête pour lui dire bonjour et entrais dans la chambre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux étaient dénués d'émotion.

- Papa je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Bien sûr. Je m'approchais de lui et plaçais délicatement une main sur sa tête.

- Penses-tu que le ciel est réel? Demanda-t-il. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, j'étais surpris par la question, - un petit garçon à l'école m'a dit que j'allais aller à un mauvais endroit parce que je ne vais pas à l'église. Murmura-t-il. Il me regarda et ses paroles me firent réfléchir: - Je ne pense pas que le ciel soit réel papa. Il n'y a pas d'anges, il n'y a pas de diables non plus. Il y a juste nous ... Dieu. Il secoua la tête et je m'accroupis devant lui. D'où lui venaient ces paroles?

- Demitri, tu peux croire en ce que tu veux, lui ai assurais-je, - Si tu veux croire qu'il y a un Dieu, tu peux, et si tu te dis qu'il n'y en n'en pas c'est très bien aussi. Mais s'il y a un Dieu, tu n'iras pas dans un mauvais endroit, ça va? Il hocha la tête. - Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'existe pas? J'étais curieux.

- Parce que papa, il y a trop de mauvaises choses qui arrivent dans le monde. Si nous sommes enfants de Dieu, alors pourquoi permet-il cela?

Un sentiment de fierté me traversa. Je lui souris et caressais sa tête, - Demitri, peux-tu s'il te plaît me faire une faveur...

Il opina: - Ne parles de cela qu'à moi ... il y a des gens qui sont très méchants envers ceux qui n'ont pas les même opinions qu'eux.

Il hocha la tête.

- Allez, au lit OK?

- Oui Papa. Je l'embrassais sur le front. - S'il y a des anges papa, j'espère qu'ils prennent soin de Bella ... vraiment, peu importe combien je ne l'aime pas.

- Je l'espère aussi ...

- Tu m'aimes papa ?

- Je t'aime très fort Demitri.

Et j'allais dans mon bureau, seul et pleurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à patoun, aelita48, cricri276, grazie, MamaCullen20, sand91, Habswifes, SoSweetSoCrazy, lamue12**

**Chapitre 6 :**

POV Bella

- Madame, vous allez avoir de légères douleurs les prochains jours, essayez juste de tenir le coup, m'informa l'infirmière gentiment. J'étais réveillée depuis 10 minutes et ma tête commençait à me faire mal, j'avais aussi une douleur autour de la poitrine. Je ne voulais même pas regarder, je ne voulais pas voir la cicatrice.

- Puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir de l'eau? Ma gorge était en feu, et mes yeux qui essayaient de retenir mes larmes aussi.

- Je vais devoir demander à M. Cullen, je crois qu'il a déjà vérifié. Elle hocha la tête, et je secouais la mienne.

- Lequel, le blond ...?

- Non, ils sont tous les deux ici. Vous êtes tellement chanceuse. Le plus jeune est tellement attentif à vous. Elle sourit, elle était assez jeune. - Tous deux semblent vraiment aux petits soins pour vous, et vous, vous semblez tellement mieux déjà, vos couleurs semblent revenir, et pas seulement cela, mais votre poids a aussi augmenté, vos joues semblent moins ... minces.

- Je vous remercie.

- Vous ... Vous ressemblez vraiment ... à son ... non mais ... rien. Elle sourit puis hocha la tête: - Je vais chercher le docteur Cullen.

- Je ne peux pas avoir un autre médecin?

- Eh bien, si vous voulez un autre médecin c'est possible, y a t-il un problème avec le Dr Cullen?

- Non. Répondis-je.

- Bon, bien, je vais aller consulter le médecin maintenant, je serai de retour avec lui plus tard.

Je hochais la tête et soupirais fermant les yeux , flottant, où personne ne pourrait jamais me toucher.

Je fus réveillée peut-être une heure plus tard par une douce sensation sur mon crâne, c'était très agréable, et doucement j'ouvrais mes yeux sur les doigts froids qui touchaient mon crâne. Là je pus voir un homme, environ dans les30 ans ... Je lus sur son étiquette, Dr Mike.

- Bonjour Bella, vous souvenez-vous de moi? Il sourit, descendant soudainement ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, que se passait-il avec ces gens aux yeux bleus?

Je regardais attentivement son visage et secouais la tête.

- Je suis celui qui vous a aidé dans la rue quand vous êtes tombée la première fois. Vous avez demandé un nouveau médecin, me voici. Il sourit brillamment et puis doucement appuya sur un bouton et le lit monta lentement.

- Je vous remercie. Je sentais que ... ça n'allait pas le faire avec le Dr Cullen. lui expliquais-je alors que le lit venait de s'arrêter. Le Dr Mike fit le tour du lit et prit son stylo lampe de poche et toucha le bas de mon menton. Il pencha légèrement ma tête vers le haut et sourit. Ils ont insisté pour que vous n'ayez pas d'autres médecins, je pense qu'ils vont être assez énervés ... surtout de perdre un tel patient, qui assez étonnamment me fait cet effet, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Mike passa délicatement ses doigts le long de ma joue, cela me choqua.

Pour deux raisons.

Un: Mike était terriblement prévisible dans ses pensées et je me sentais violée par son regard!

Et deux: Edward était entré dans la chambre et regardait mon visage perplexe où Mike avait posé sa main.

- Enlevez vos mains d'elle! La voix d'Edward était en colère et creusa un trou dans mon coeur. J' avalais alors que Mike retirait sa main rapidement et qu'Edward avançait, une infirmière le suivant. C'était l'infirmière de toute à l'heure, elle me regarda avec un regard d'excuse, alors que j'observais confuse ce qui se passait.

Les narines d' Edward étaient dilatées et Mike était contre le mur me regardant avec culpabilité et tristesse. Mais revenons à Edward ... ses yeux étaient pleins de colère! Comme avant.

- Comment osez-vous vous occuper de mon patient, le patient dont j'ai exigé que personne d'autre ne s'occupe en raison de sa fragilité en ce moment! Je reculais face à la dureté de sa voix. - Sortez d'ici maintenant, Mike, nous en reparleront plus tard! Vous aurez de la chance si je suis assez gentil pour ne pas faire de rapport sur votre comportement!

- OO-oui-Edward. Mike couru hors de la chambre et mon cœur me fit mal pour lui, malgré le manque de respect que j'avais ressenti auparavant.

Je soupirais et grimaçais alors qu'une douleur soudaine traversa mon corps, je détournais le regard de l'endroit où Edward se tenait. Cela faisait plus de mal de le savoir ici, si près. Autrefois nous étions si amoureux et maintenant on ne se regardait même plus.

- S'il vous plaît laissez-nous, demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

Elle hocha la tête docilement et quitta rapidement la chambre. Ne restait qu'Edward et moi.

Il me regarda un long moment, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi? croassais-je, agacée par son comportement obsessionnel, - Je voulais un autre médecin, je peux en avoir un si je veux.

- Je suis ton médecin Bella-

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça. l'interrompis-je avec un petit frisson. - Je suis Isabella, et toi le docteur Cullen. Il me regarda en état de choc. Ses yeux larges ouverts. La couleur topaze ramena un flot de souvenirs qui fit se serrer ma poitrine ...

- Honnêtement, vas-tu prétendre que rien ne s'était passé entre nous et que nous n'avons pas un enfant-

- Tu as un enfant Edward. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu tu m'as chassé. Rappelles-toi, tu voulais que je sorte de leur vie -..? Aïe!. Je hurlais face à la douleur ressentie dans mon abdomen,.Edward fut instantanément à mes côtés et m'aida. Me toucha.

- S'il te plaît arrête de t'énerver-

- Tu m'énerves! Ah! merde! J'arrêtais de bouger et gémis, ses doigts froids augmentèrent la douleur dans mon coeur, alors que doucement il posait mes bras loin de mes côtes pour m'examiner, touchant mes côtes doucement. - Ne me touches pas.

- Je suis ton médecin, c'est mon travail. Il me donna un regard aigu et l'espace d'un bref instant je voulus l'embrasser violemment. Sa bouche rose m'appelait, je tournais mon visage. Il pressa un peu puis parla: - Comment as-tu eu ça Isabella?

Je flanchais, - Dans la rue, une altercation physique.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et je le regardais, la colère était sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres serrées dans une ligne. Sa peau pâle semblait virer au gris et le topaze de ses yeux devint sombre.

- Une bagarre?

- Oui ... Je poussais un profond soupir. - Quelqu'un a essayé de prendre quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

- Je vois ... Il murmura et brusquement se tourna, récupérant un dossier à côté de lui et revenant vers moi. - Tu sembles bien, et tu pourras sortir d'ici quelques jours ... sans doute demain ... je vais voir pour que l'on te prépare une chambre à la maison, et je dirais aux enfants-

- Excuses-moi? lui demandais-je.

- Je serai-

- Je n'irais pas chez toi, Dr Cullen-

- Isabella-

- Ce n'est plus ma maison. Ne l'oublies pas. Lui rappelais-je.

Il soupira, - Bella, je le foudroyais du regard - prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous est complètement ridicule.

Je détournais les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser les enfants à nouveau ... si?

Je sentis la rage bouillir en moi. Je le regardais si durement qu'il recula.

- Putain, je n'ai pas laissé les enfants Edward. J'ai été mise à la porte! A cause de toi mes enfants me haïssent. N'as-tu jamais pris la peine de leur dire que je les aimais? Peut-être avec Alex, mais tu ne l'as pas fait avec Demitri et Ellie, l'as-tu fait!

- Bella-

- Sors de ma vue Edward . Je ne veux pas te voir.

- S'il te plaît calme-toi. supplia-t-il doucement. - Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves.

- Je ne vais pas vivre avec toi.

- Alors, où vas-tu aller? me demanda-t-il en fronçant profondément les sourcils.

- Je vais aller où je veux Edward, toi et moi ne sommes plus rien et tu n'as plus à me dire où je dois aller et ce que je dois faire. Alors laisses-moi. Maintenant.

- Non, parce que tu es mon amour, il s'avança et toucha mon visage, quand j'essayais de m'éloigner il me tint le menton serré, je le foudroyais, - Toi et moi sommes toujours. Tu es toujours mienne, et je suis toujours tien. Et je sais que nos sentiments ne se sont pas effacés, il ne faut pas faire semblant d'essayer de les ignorer chérie. " Il sourit doucement et se tourna sournois. - Et n'essaye pas de t'enfuir Bella, aucun homme ne pourra jamais voler ton coeur, il est déjà à moi.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas,

- Ne dis pas ça, son pouce caressait ma lèvre et je frissonnais ... C'était incroyable, je pouvais à nouveau sentir ce froid si doux qui émanait d'Edward Cullen, il me regarda dans les yeux: - Tu es toujours mienne ... même dans les bras d'un autre homme tu seras mienne.

- Toujours à moi Bella, ne l'oublies jamais.

Il se redressa et avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche il parti.

**Étant d'accord avec SoSweetSoCrazy sur le fait que les chapitres sont un peu cours, à partir du prochain poste j'en ferais 2 en 1.**

**Review ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Après reflexion, et même si les chapitres sont courts, je vais suivre la volonté de l'auteur qui était de publier de petits chapitres, ne m'en voulez-pas... vous aurez la suite rapidement.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, et un grand merci à SAND91 en particulier, je me permets donc de t'offrir ce chapitre...**

**Bises Chris57**

**Chapitre 7 :**

- Ne vous approchez pas de Mme Isabella, Dr Newton. Dis-je au médecin blond gêné dont les pensées étaient remplies des yeux doux de Bella. Il m'ennuyait à la fin. - Je suis son médecin, et le resterais le temps de son séjour ici.

- Elle a demandé un nouveau médecin Dr Cullen. M'expliqua-t-il avec un soupir agacé.

- Oui, et ce souhait ne lui sera pas accordé car je suis le seul qualifié pour lui prodiguer les soins. Vous n'avez pas d'expérience pour soigner sa pathologie, par conséquent vous ne pouvez pas le faire, car vous pourriez finir par lui faire plus de mal, vous comprenez?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, en partant.

Bon.

Personne ne se serait près d'elle ...

Bella était de retour dans ma vie, et cela signifiait que je ferais tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire accepter mon offre de retourner habiter chez moi. C'était ce qu'il nous fallait, pour être ensemble, de parler ... et puis juste à ce moment précis, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec mes parents après que Bella me quitte me frappa.

_- Bella est partie? avait hurlé Alice. - Que veux-tu dire par elle t'a quitté? demanda-t-elle, furieuse contre moi, - Qu'as-tu fait! Putain de salaud tu lui as fait mal!_

- _Alice! Esme interrompit les mots bien mérités d'Alice et me toucha en me secouant doucement le dos, les sanglots n'étaient pas faciles à retenir. - Chéri, Edward, s'il te plaît dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, Bella ne peut pas simplement t'avoir quitté sans raison ... il a dû se passer quelque chose-_

_- Eh bien il n'y a rien maman! Je pleurais dans mes mains, me cachant de leurs visages, - Elle s'est levée et est partie! Juste partie!_

_J'étais resté sur le cul._

- Edward, dit la voix de Rosalie ce qui perturba mes pensées. Je levais les yeux pour voir ma sœur se pavaner vers moi, je cligné des yeux, que faisait-elle ici ... - Je suis venue te dire que ta petite traînée voulait que je vous invite à une fête dans un semaine, c'était un peu retard, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire un saut.

Ma sœur prit un siège et me fixa .

Le silence ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ... je sais que tu n'es pas venue que pour ça. Dis-je franchement connaissant très bien Rosalie.

- Bon, eh bien, je suis venue te dire que je te serais reconnaissante si tu rompais avec elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux.

- C'est vrai ... elle pinça les lèvres: - Depuis que Bella est partie, et je déteste qu'elle l'ai fait, et tu l'as laissé faire, je me sens responsable des enfants et ils n'ont pas besoin de cette garce d'Irina pour prendre la place de leur mère. Ou tout autre rôle. Ils ont besoin de mieux, donc soit tu romps avec elle Edward, ou je vais trouver Bella et la ramener, je te préviens.

- Tu n'oserais pas! grondais-je sur elle.

- Je le ferais. Elle sourit. - Je sais qu'elle devait avoir une raison de te quitter, elle peut avoir été idiote , mais pas sans sentiments, elle aime ses enfants ... donc tu dois faire quelque chose pour la provoquer, ou la pousser à bout, et les enfants ont besoin d'elle. Je ne suis pas d'accord quand on dit que tous les enfants ont besoin de leur deux parents pour grandir. C'est stupide de penser qu'ils tourneront mal si leurs deux parents ne sont pas là, ce n'est pas vrai du tout ...Alexandre est fantastique Edward, tu as fait un travail incroyable avec lui.

- Tu as cependant abandonné avec Ellie et Demitri. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de renforcer l'amour de Bella pour eux et c'est ce qui va les perturber. Ainsi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, si tu n'arrêtes pas de voir Irina, je vais être obligée de prendre des mesures désespérées.

Je la regardais.

- Devons-nous jouer franc-jeu?, elle souleva un sourcil, - Alice a peut être été médisante envers Bella, mais Bella a fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Et je l'admire. Elle était une femme formidable jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte à cause de ta débilité, et oui, je suis sûr que c'était à cause de toi. Elle regarda sa montre, - Bye.

Et elle me laissa seul.

Génial, maintenant je devais essayer de me débarrasser d'Irina et tenter d'amener les enfants à rencontrer Bella. Fantastique.

Un lourd soupir secoua mon corps, je me levais, il était temps d'aller voir Bella.

En entrant dans la chambre, je trouvais Bella qui dormait, ses yeux étaient fermés, et un semblant de sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres ...Ses joues n'étaient plus creuses, elles avaient même une légère teinte rosée ...

J'avançais pour me retrouver à côté d'elle, si près d'elle que je pouvais la toucher si je déplaçais ma main tout simplement ... et sa bouche ... ces belles lèvres roses, je voulais tellement pouvoir les toucher ...

Je me retrouvais à me pencher légèrement en avant ... voulant sentir l'odeur de sa peau. J'avais besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas mon imagination. J'avais besoin de savoir que ma douleur pouvait s'atténuer ...

J'avançais encore, hésitant un moment ... l'embrasser ... ou pas.

Je me battais avec moi-même ... elle pourrait se réveiller. Et ce serait l'enfer ... et je ne serais plus en capacité de la faire rester avec nous. Mais je l'aimais tellement. Elle était ma femme et j'étais son mari. J'avais besoin d'elle ...

- Dr Cullen, éloignes-toi de moi, maintenant.

J'en eu le souffle coupé et reculais.

Les yeux de Bella étaient ouverts et me fixaient, - Que diable faisais-tu? Me demanda-t-elle assise.

Je me raclais la gorge et mis mes mains derrière mon dos: - Je croyais que tu dormais-

- Tu as oublié à quoi je ressemble quand je ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas. Ça fait si longtemps, ou as-tu oublié ça aussi?

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton-

- Je vais te parler comme je veux, Dr Cullen. J'en ai le droit. Tout comme ton petit commentaire de la dernière fois sur la façon dont je t'appartiens, mais tu dois savoir que je n'appartiens à personne. Son visage était en colère, - Putain, tu étais avec une autre fille Edward, alors que j'étais dans la rue. Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me chercher? déclara-t-elle farouchement ... J'avalais.

- J'y avais pensé ... mais estimais que si tu voulais revenir tu trouverais le moyen -

- Et si quelqu'un m'avait attaqué ou pire? Mhm? Alors quoi?

Je ne dis rien dit. Ma bouche était sèche.

- Exactement, tu n'as pas pensé une fois à ce que tu as fait. Et maintenant tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant? Ça n'arrivera pas Edward, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que mes enfants, me détestent. Ils me détestent. Alexandre c'est un autre histoire, mais ceux que je chéris plus que les mots ne pourront jamais le dire me haïssent parce que tu ne leur a jamais dit que je les aimais. C'est pour ça que les choses ne seront jamais les mêmes. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je suis ta femme. Tu sembles oublier que cela aurait du être réciproque, comme mon amour pour toi. Tu as couché avec Irina pendant que j'étais dans la rue Edward! Elle hurla et haleta.

- Bella ...? Je m'approchais d'elle, mais elle leva une main alors qu'elle se tenait les cotes.. - Bella laisse-moi voir!

- Non! Ne t'approches pas de moi. Elle haletait les yeux rouges et brûlants. Elle cligna des yeux violemment. - J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici-

- Tu rentres à la maison avec moi-

- Non. Elle semblait déterminée et je n'aimais pas. - Je vais appeler Jacob.

Et c'est là que mon cœur se serra.

- Il va venir me chercher-

- C'est la raison pour laquelle toi et moi-

- IRINA est la raison Edward. Ne me racontes pas conneries! Elle haleta et tomba, je me précipitais vers elle et le plus doucement possible abaissais le masque à oxygène sur son visage, la regarder alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se tenait les côtes.

- Tu dois arrêter de crier. Dis-je doucement. - Et puis, nous pouvons parler de ce-

- Papa! La voix d'Alexandre emplit la chambre d'une atmosphère de troubles et de colère. Je voyais le cœur de Bella s'accélérer, Alexandre semblait confus, et les yeux de l'infirmière étaient confus aussi. Alexandre regarda Bella qui gémit doucement et tourna son visage loin de lui. - Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Isabella?

- Alexandre attends-moi dans le bureau s'il te plaît-

- Mais papa-

- Alex, s'il te plaît. lui répétais-je doucement, il regarda Bella, puis moi, et hocha la tête. L'infirmière m'envoya un regard désolé et prit doucement Alexandre qui regardait en direction de Bella quand la porte se ferma. Je laissais échapper un violent "Merde! fis un pas vers Bella alors que sa respiration était revenue à la normale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle brièvement d'un ton doux et le regard méfiant.

- Alexandre a commencé à réaliser combien tu ressembles à la photo qu'il a de toi. Il va se rendre compte de qui tu es ... et il le dira à tout le monde ... Dieu ce n'est pas bon. Je gémis et a tirais mes cheveux.

Elle resta calme quelques instants ... puis elle soupira et la tension monta.

- Donnes-moi le téléphone.

- Pourquoi?

- Je veux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne me chercher quand je pourrais sortir.

- Et qui est-ce? Demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et sans hésitation dit: - Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>- Putain, elle va partir et rester avec lui Carlisle!. Je criais alors que je me trouvais dans son bureau insonorisé. Il me regarda avec patience. - Elle va vivre avec lui, je ne peux pas le croire! Et tu sais quoi? Elle s'en est pris à moi aujourd'hui! Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus ma femme et ce depuis que je ne m'étais plus inquiété d'elle alors qu'elle était dans la rue!<p>

- Je le savais. J'entendis la voix de Rosalie derrière moi. - Elle était là, après tout ça, je le savais!

- Pourquoi arrives-tu toujours au moment le plus opportun? sifflais-je.

- Je suis une femme. Elle sourit. - Et oui, je sais, je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet, et crois-moi, j'ai l'habitude. Surtout pas à Alice.

Je hochais la tête et m'effondrais sur le fauteuil en acajou, Carlisle était silencieux, puis Rosalie dit.

- Mais elle a raison Edward, tu ne t'en n'es pas vraiment soucié.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Dis-je à Rosalie: - Bien sûr je m'en souciais! Comment peux-tu dire le contraire! Je parlais durement. Et ainsi suivi la discussion du siècle.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas les review, please...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

POV Edward

- Rosalie, tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et moi. Donc, ne t'en mêles pas maintenant, après l'avoir détesté!

- Je ne l'ai jamais détesté, tu es égoïste! Rosalie était cinglante! - Je détestais ce que tu lui faisais! Tu en avais fait une petite fille docile qui s'écrasait à chacun de tes mots! Fais ça Bella! Ne vois pas Jacob, Bella! Reste à la maison Bella! As-tu oublié que tu l'avais mise sous assignation à résidence alors qu'elle était enceinte, Edward? Rosalie le foudroya. - Tu la manipulais tellement qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte!

- Fermes-là. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux.

- Oh, y compris en la malmenant, non? En la gardant loin de la société parce que tu es trop égoïste putain, que tu ne pouvais pas prendre «le risque», non? Pas même pour être seule avec moi ou Alice même un jour, exact ?

- Elle est partie Rosalie! J'ai essayé d'arrêter-

-Tu as ESSAYE! Non tu ne l'as pas fait! Tu es probablement devenu fou en sachant que tu l'avais mise dehors! Non Edward? Elle était vraiment en colère maintenant. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce!

- Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi Rosalie. Elle a préféré croire en la parole de Jacob plutôt qu'en la mienne. Une relation ne fonctionne pas s'il n'y a pas de confiance.

- Alors tu l'as arraché à ses enfants Edward? Ses enfants! Les enfants pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié? L'enfant que tu as presque tué car tu n'avais pas confiance en elle? Quand tu l'as accusé d'avoir voulu se suicider? Eh oui, je sais ça aussi ! Alors, clairement la confiance ne représente rien pour toi. Elle grognait.

J'avalais. - Elle m'a quitté -

- A t-elle jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait plus voir ces enfants Edward?

_«Je ne disparaîtra pas ... Je vais te laisser ... ... et alors tu seras en mesure de trouver une femme ... belle comme tu le mérites ... une fille vampire.»_

Les mots de Bella couraient dans ma tête et je les chassaient. - Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle est toujours ma femme.

- Tu as couché avec cette salope et maintenant Bella est soudainement ta femme?

- Elle m'a quitté!

- ET JE SUIS SURE QUE C'ETAIT POUR TON BIEN! Rosalie criait maintenant. Carlisle s'interposa entre nous, et mis ses mains fermes sur les épaules de Rosalie. - Tu restes loin d'Edward ou je te jure je vais te tuer putain!

- Tu n'es qu'une garce Rosalie-

- Et tu l'es aussi - vas te faire enculer bite molle. Tu te fichais que «TA BELLA» soit dans la rue. La première chose que tu as faite c'est aller baiser Irina. Ça ne t'as pas gêner de la laisser! Et ça ne te gênera pas de rompre avec Irina!

- Je suis un homme et j'ai des besoins! J'ai aussi des droits! M'écriais-je en colère. Voulant sangloter. - Si Bella n'était pas là pour prendre soin de moi -

-C'est ton excuse, putain de porc? Ne me touches pas Carlisle! Ôtes tes mains de moi! Rosalie bouscula Carlisle et il la regarda en état de choc - Tu le défends Carlisle! As-tu entendu cela? C'est un homme donc il a le droit de baiser la première salope venue? Même si ses enfants la déteste? Alors que sa compagne est dans la rue et meure de faim? Tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Et moi aussi

- Rosalie calme-toi. Carlisle parla doucement à ma fougueuse sœur.

- Tu as crée tout ces problèmes. Alice t'a cru immédiatement . Emmett et moi n'avons jamais pris parti. Esme, Carlisle t'ont tous cru. Je suis tellement heureuse d'y avoir échappé et de ne pas être tombée aussi bas que vous. Mais tu sais ce qui me choque le plus? Elle se retourna pour regarder Carlisle, - Toi. Je suis choquée par toi, papa. Ta« fille »Bella était dans la rue et ça ne t'a rien fait. Tu croyais Edward et tu l'as cru quand il a dit qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette fille, mais j'ai pu passer outre ce mensonge. Et TOI, tu ne pouvais pas? Ou étais-tu aveugle au point de ne pas réaliser que ton fils est un abruti manipulateur?

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa, mais je sais une chose : Rosalie était contre un mur, ma main autour de son cou. Je brûlais de haine pour elle! Comment ose-t-elle me parler de cette façon? N'avait-elle aucune pitié?

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas la changer. Je le sais. Je sais que tu détestais qu'elle ait des amis. Surtout Jacob Black. Et je sais qu'au fond Edward, vraiment au fond de toi, tu t'en souciais. Mais pas assez. Parce que tout ce que tu voulais était Bella, tu la voulais pour toi, enfermée, enchaînée à toi, droguée à toi. Dans tous les termes.

- C'est pourquoi tu l'as toujours gardé près de toi, lui pressant la main quand tu ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de bien?

Je la lâchais et tombais en arrière quand elle me donna un coup violent.

- Je l'ai rassurée: déclarais-je en colère, - Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. D'innombrables fois! Toujours! Et elle me l'a toujours jeté au visage!

- Comment Edward? En voyant Jacob, son ami?

Je ne dis rien dit sur le coup. Mais ensuite, - Cela ne te regarde pas Rosalie. Puis marchant vers la porte, - C'est elle qui n'est jamais revenue voir les enfants.

- Oh, et tu l'aurais laissée? Dis celui qui a tous les pouvoirs?

Je la regardais, souhaitant un instant qu'elle puisse lire ce que je murmurais doucement dans ma tête :

_Elle l'est. Elle a toujours été la plus forte_.

- Je veux voir Bella, je sais qu'elle est ici. Je veux la voir maintenant.

- Non. Dis-je farouchement en fermant la porte, - Alexandre veut voir sa-

- Eh bien je vais aller avec lui, je vais faire une scène Edward si tu ne me laisses pas la voir. Je le jure je le ferai. Et elle ne bluffait pas non plus.

J'ai senti mon cœur se contracter douloureusement. Je regardais en direction de Carlisle cherchant son aide, il avait l'air si triste, cassé, Rosalie était en face de lui et le regardait féroce et en colère. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés de colère, et attirant mon attention sur elle, elle déclara: - Je veux la voir maintenant Edward. Elle fit une pause. - Je ne plaisante pas.

- Rosalie aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne journée ... Carlisle essayait de la persuader, - s'il te plaît reviens demain, demain, nous t'assurons que tu pourras la voir, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le moment de la stresser. S'il te plaît, pour Bella, et les enfants, attends.

Dans un regard dur pour moi elle quitta rapidement la salle en murmurant : - Je reviendrai plus tard demain.

Je poussais un long soupir et regardais mon père reconnaissant, puis j'allais chercher Alexandre pour l'emmener voir Bella.

POV Rosalie

Je pouvais me souvenir, je pouvais parfaitement me souvenir de la première fois où j'avais vu pleurer Bella, et la haine que j'avais ressenti pour Edward. C'est de là que tout était parti, en une nuit il avait réussi à détruire cette pauvre fille.

C'était l'anniversaire de Bella, elle passait la soirée à la maison. Tout le monde faisait la fête, la famille était là ... et quelques voisins humains que nous aimions bien, tout allait très bien, jusqu'à ce que Bella commence à parler au téléphone.

J'avais regardé Edward rejoindre Bella qui riait au téléphone. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Edward lui avait doucement murmuré – A qui parles-tu , et Bella avec un sourire naïf lui sourit et dit - Jacob bien sûr.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qui s'est passé par la suite parce que je ne le sais pas, mais je sais qu'Edward l'a tirée à la cuisine et grâce mon ouïe fine je sais qu'il a commencé à lui parler en colère, lui demandant pourquoi diable parlait-elle à Jacob Black. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas écouté ses avertissements de rester loin de lui?

Bella était sortie en larmes et quitta la maison, affirmant qu'elle avait un mal de tête terrible, bien sûr, sans Edward.

A partir de cette nuit, je ne pouvais plus supporter de les regarder.

POVEdward

- Papa! La voix d'Alexandre était anxieuse et ses pensées en désordre, il se demandait pourquoi il avait du attendre si longtemps pour que j'arrive. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer de toutes mes forces mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que sa tante me détestait de tout son cœur, ou ce qui ressemblait à un cœur. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais dénigrer sa mère aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs. Comment le pourrais-je ...?

- Hé mon pote, Je pris Alex dans mes bras et sourit légèrement à son petit baiser sur ma joue.

- Je vais aller la voir maintenant papa?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Je le regardais tristement, il avait l'air confus, - Elle dort, mentis-je, - mais dès qu'elle se réveille, je t'emmène la voir, ça te va?

Alexandre me fit un doux sourire et je le pris par la main pour sortir "déjeuner". Je le regardais manger et l'écoutais parler de sa journée avec un faux sourire sur mon visage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà après avoir été faire un petit tour aux soldes...**

**Merci à Grazie, bellaeva, MamaCullen20, bellardtwilight, Habswifes, edwardbellaamour, lamue12, cricrou86, PetitLutin29, SosweetSocrazy et biensûr à Sand91, tes petits mess me font toujours très plaisir...**

**Merci également à toutes ces nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à KrystalMota et les personnages à **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 :**

POV BELLA

_Isabella, je ne t'ai pas posé cette question depuis longtemps. Edward me regardait avec envie, nous étions entourés par l'obscurité, il y avait une table entre lui et moi. Pourquoi cela se reproduisait-il? Je me souviens d'il y a longtemps de cette ..._

_- Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est? Les mots sortirent alors que je ne le voulais pas. J'avais vraiment envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit. __Mais__ je ne me contrôlais pas, mes mains étaient sur son visage, caressant sa joue..._

_- Je veux que nous ayons un bébé ... Murmura-t-il doucement ... Je veux être père ..._

_Et puis le décor changea, il commença à s'éloigner alors que je lui expliquais mentalement que je ne pouvais lui donner d'enfant, son visage se crispa sous la confusion. - Que veux-tu dire? Tu ne peux pas ... me donner un bébé? Et puis ... des larmes colère commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Et il disparut._

_- Edward! Criais-je. Puis le noir ... plus rien, et son corps tomba devant moi tel un tas mou. Le sang, le sang coulait de ses yeux ouverts._

- Bella! Réveilles-toi! La voix d'Edward me rappela, je me redressais le souffle coupé, toussant sauvagement alors que les larmes coulaient de mes yeux.

- Oh Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu,

- Chut, calmes-toi, c'était un rêve, regardes-moi-

- Tu étais mort! Tu étais mort et tu-tu-

- Chut, viens ici ... Je sentis ses bras autour de moi et malgré mes larmes, le flou dans mes yeux et le fait que je voulais qu'il s'en aille je le laissais me tenir, car à cet instant c'était la seule chose je désirais.

-Tu es mort ... Pleurais-je. - Et tu ... Non ... Je ... Edward mon Dieu!

- S'il vous plaît donnez-moi une sédatif, elle vient de réagir au médicament, il parlait à quelqu'un. Je me suis simplement serrée contre lui et l'ai respiré ... il sentait les pommes et la cannelle ... Dieu que je me souviens de cette odeur sur ma peau le matin ...

- Bella calmes-toi ...

- Ne me fais pas dormir. Le suppliais-je. Je me sentais si triste et je ravalais. - Edward ... S'il te plaît ne me -

- Chut, tu en a besoin besoin, tu délires, chut ...

- S'il te plaît. Je clignais fortement des yeux, le saisissant fermement, - Je -

- Okay, okay, mais calmes-toi, doucement Bella. Il bégayait et doucement caressa mes larmes, je tremblais violemment. - S'il vous plaît, apportez-lui un verre d'eau, il parla à quelqu'un qui suivi ses ordres, je pouvais entendre des pas traînant autour de la chambre.

- Edward, Edward oh mon Dieu, tu ... je revoyais mon rêve, la terrible vision de ses yeux sanglants .

-Bella chut, ça va maintenant ... s'il te plaît arrêtes, Alex veut vraiment te voir et je ne peux pas le laisser te voir dans cet état ...Je sentais ses lèvres dangereusement proches de mes joues, de mes oreilles ... son souffle me chatouillait doucement.

- Alex ... mon bébé? Pleurnichais-je, et pendant un moment, je me détestais, parce que je m'étais promis que je ne serais pas faible en face de lui, et cela dans mon esprit je poussais Edward loin de moi.

Il recula et me regarda avec confusion, ses yeux étaient rouges et troublés. - Bella ... qu'est-ce qui ne va-

- N'essaies pas de m'embobiner maintenant. Après tout cela je ne vais pas tomber à nouveau dans-

- Quoi? Il me regarda avec un doux regard ennuyé. - Tu crois que je vais essayer de te tromper? Tu plaisantes maintenant?

- Non! Donc sors, va chercher Alex, après je chercherais un endroit où vivre.

- Comme tu veux, mais Bella, cela ne signifie pas, même une seconde ... Que je veuille te perdre pour autre homme.

- Hors de ma vue Edward .. Qui diable penses-tu être?

- Bella, il sourit et se rapprocha de moi alors que je me reculais, - Tu penses que ton comportement ferme envers moi va me faire peur ... et bien tu trompes, ça ne fait que m'exciter chérie. Son petit a sourire arrogant me rendit encore plus furieuse, - Et bien sûr, je vais t'amener Alex, et puis je te signerais l'autorisation de sortie. Il soupira et soudain me passa une clé, - J'ai loué un appartement pour toi, tu te souviens de celui que nous avions acheté pour les fois où tu avais besoin de quitter la maison?

Pour un instant je pensais lui faire une remarque, mais maline, je n'en fis rien. - Merci ... répondis-je un peu gênée.. - S'il te plaît tu peux faire venir Alex.

- Bien sûr, Edward fit un sourire arrogant sortit.

Puis Alex arriva ... avec la grande blonde magnifique qui m'avait toujours détesté.

Rosalie.

Et Edward n'avait pas l'air heureux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et un deuxième chapitre en prime...**

**Chapitre 10 :**

POV BELLA

Le choc et l'effroi qui me parcouraient étaient incommensurables. Je ne pouvais même pas respirer correctement en voyant les yeux de la belle Rosalie me regarder. Un instant je crus voir un bref éclair de colère suivi d'un soupçon de tristesse ... mais ils s'effacèrent de suite.

- Rosalie ... Son prénom sorti de façon à peine audible et Alex, qui me souriait avec enthousiasme s'avança, mais il semblait un peu ennuyé.

- Bonjour Bella. Elle parlait doucement, sa voix était lisse et soyeuse comme toujours. Je tremblais et hochais la tête, elle me donna un léger sourire et je clignais des yeux choquée.

- Bella? Alexandre me regarda avec des yeux incrédules. - Je pensais que ton nom était Isabella ...? Puis il sourit, - Est-ce qu'elle t' appelle Bella pour faire court? Attends ... il regarda Rosalie qui s'était raidie et Edward qui était debout derrière elle. - Comment tante Rose connaît Bella, papa?

- Ce n'est rien, Alexandre, je l'interrompis rapidement et m'assis sur le lit inconfortable. - Comment vas-tu? Lui demandais-je, en ignorant les tensions dans la chambre. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

- Je vais bien mais je m'ennuie à la maison. Et je voulais venir te voir mais je ne pouvais pas. Mais c'est mieux maintenant parce que nous n'avons pas l'école -

Cela nous conduit à une discussion sur l'été et les meilleurs aspects de celui-ci.

Durant tout ce temps Rosalie n'avait cessé de me regarder, les yeux d'Edward fixés sur elle. A la manière dont sa mâchoire se fléchissait, ses poings se serraient et desserraient je me doutais qu'ils avaient dû avoir une conversation.. - Alexandre chéri cela te dérangerait d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau au bout du couloir avec papa s'il te plaît?Lui demanda Rosalie dans un petit sourire.

- Okay tatie. Alexandre me regarda et me sourit: - Je reviens. Il sauta du divan, Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant et ils sortirent.

Ma tête tournait.

La première chose que je me demandais était : allait-elle crier après moi, et si oui, pourrait-elle me faire du mal physiquement. Je savais déjà que Rosalie n'était pas la meilleure pour contrôler son tempérament et pouvait s'en prendre à n'importe qui. J'attendis donc, raide, la fixant.

Elle me regardait.

Et je la regardais.

Et puis elle commença à me parler, lentement.

- Bonjour Bella. Elle fit un petit pas en avant et mon cœur s'accéléra, - Ne sois pas inquiète, je ne suis pas ici pour te crier après ou pour hurler ... Je te promets. Me faisant un sourire ... Mais je ne parlais pas d'avantage. - Donc, un poumon perforé, hein? Elle s'avança un peu plus, - Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu comptes retourner avec lui, je ne l'accepte pas. Elle soupira, puis. - Je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, et je veux dire ce qui s'est réellement passé Bella.

- Je ne pense pas être prête à le raconter encore Rosalie-

- Eh bien, tu devrais. Déclara-t-elle. - Lèves-toi et sois une femme Bella. Il s'est chargé de ta vie comme s'il en était la vedette. Toujours à te dire quoi faire ... et pas seulement cela, mais essayant de monter chaque personne contre toi pour sauver son propre cul. Maintenant, je veux que ça s'arrête, et réponds moi sans me mentir parce que je le saurais. T'a-t-il ou ne t'a-t-il pas jeté dehors?

- Rosalie s'il te plaît ... Suppliais-je doucement, en la regardant dans ses yeux sévères. Ils étaient tellement en colère. - Pas maintenant ...

- Bella-

- Non, je ne suis pas prête encore pour ça Rosalie! Lui dis-je violemment, et à ma grande surprise un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage.

- C'est de cela dont je te parle de Bella, j'aime cette férocité en toi. Ne le laisses pas régir ta vie, tu m'entends? Je jure que si je vois que tu écoutes l'une de ses conneries, je vais ... Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa menace, mais j'étais abasourdie par cette subite "gentillesse" ou tout au moins cette attitude naturelle qu'elle prit avec moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle était si gentille avec moi. Ce à quoi elle a répondis d'un air nonchalant qu'elle pensait qu'elle me le devait. Et qu'elle n'aimait Edward plus que ça.

- Isabella! La voix joyeuse d'Alexandre me salua et je lui souris quand il ouvrit la porte, Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil et se déplaça sur le côté. Il arrivait vers moi en courant. - Bella est-il vrai que tu pourras bientôt sortir?

- Oui, c'est ... Je souris.

- Tu veux venir à la maison Bella? Me demanda-t-il gentiment, le plus beau sourire sur son visage.

Mon cœur se serra, mais je répondis honnêtement, - Oh ... Alexandre, je ne pense vraiment pas que l'on

- Bien sûr qu'elle viendra. L'interrompit Edward et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, - Bella, ne te-

- Je crois qu'il le lui a demandé, merci beaucoup. Rosalie l'interrompit, il lui jeta un regard furieux et elle lui sourit en retour. Alexandre me regardait et je baissais mon regard. - Elle viendra te voir Alexandre, mais peut-être au parc ou ailleurs, non pas à ta maison ...

- Rosalie ...La prévint Edward, je lui lançais un coup d'œil.

- Rosalie a raison, pas chez toi, mais c'est normal, d'accord Alexandre?Je lui souris, il hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr! Aussi longtemps que nous arrivons à être ensemble non? Il sourit.

- Vrai ... Je souriais, mais l'intérieur j'étais brisée.

POV Edward

- Mais papa, je veux rester ici avec Bella!

- Eh bien je suis désolé fils, mais j'ai besoin de discuter d'un certain nombre de choses avec elle, pour voir où elle veut habiter quand elle pourra sortir, tu comprends? Je lui souris. - Tante Rose va te ramener chez elle avec Ellie et Demitri, peut-être peux-tu lui demander d'aller acheter de la crème glacée? Mhm?

- Oui papa. Répondit-il un peu tristement. Je lui souris et lui caressais la tête. Il me donna une accolade pour me dire au revoir et partit avec Rosalie qui me lança un regard qui aurait pu me mettre le feu.

Dire que je n'étais pas inquiet sur ce que Bella et Rosalie s'étaient dit aurait été un mensonge et un euphémisme. Parce que à la vérité,j'étais absolument terrifié.

Donc, en entrant dans la chambre de Bella je fus choqué de la trouver si calme, si légère dans la conversation, conversation qu'elle commença.

- Alexandre est vraiment un garçon doux. Elle sourit, ses grands yeux bruns brillaient. - Je veux vraiment apprendre à le connaître davantage.

- Bien sûr, tu peux. Je soupirais en marchant vers elle. - Tu es sa mère.

- Non. Rit-elle. - Je suis une SDF. Sa mère est morte ... tu vois où je veux en venir? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux encore brillants. Je hochais la tête légèrement. - Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de l'avoir près de moi, ni les autres.

- Je ne t'en n'empêcherais pas, je te le jure.

- Merci. Elle hocha doucement la tête puis la baissa, me donnant envie de lui embrasser le front. Mais je savais que cela aurait été la chose la plus stupide à faire..

Mais comme je le voulais ...

**Reviews please...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. A SoSweetSoCrazy : eh tu vois je suis pas si vilaine que ça, tu n'auras eu qu'à attendre 1 jours pour la **

**Allez assez bavardé, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 :**

POV BELLA

- Donc, aujourd'hui tu sors, excitée? Dit Edward d'une voix presque ennuyeuse. Je hochais simplement la tête en me tenant délicatement sur le bord du lit. Edward vint à mes côtés, et tout de suite je détestais l'attraction que je ressentais envers lui, on aurait dit que de l'électricité me traversait faisant hérissé tous les poils du corps. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder.

-Je vais te conduire -

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ... l'appartement n'est pas loin d'ici, je peux marcher. Dis-je en passant devant lui et en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher.

- Bella, je vais te conduire là-bas, que tu le veuilles ou non-

- Nous y revoilà, hein? Lui demandais-je en faisant demi-tour et en le regardant droit dans les yeux: - Je fais ce que tu dis? Même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble ...?

- Ne dis pas que ... Il murmura doucement en regardant loin de moi. Puis soudain posant ses yeux sur moi , - Mais cela arrivera-

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Je levais mes yeux et commençais à m'éloigner, même si mon cœur se contractait d'excitation. Enthousiasme pour quoi, je ne savais vraiment pas.

Bref.

Edward et moi signâmes mon formulaire d'autorisation de sortie de l'hôpital et je me dirigeais jusqu'à sa voiture. J'aurais juré avoir vu une photo de moi sur son tableau de bord mais il l'avait apparemment rangée rapidement avant que je ne monte. La voiture était emplie de son parfum.

- Quand tu seras dans l'appartement, s'il te plaît, assures-toi que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. S'il te manque quelque chose, tu connais le numéro de la maison et de mon bureau. Il me souriait doucement.

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je sans aucune émotion.

- Et tu sais de ne pas -

- Ouvrir la porte aux étrangers, oui, je sais ça aussi.

- Bella, sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement.

- Edward. Imitais-je, il roula des yeux et reprit la conduite. Je souris.

Je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit de me dire quoi faire, tout simplement génial.

Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement qui avait été rénové récemment, tout y était à mon goût. Les murs étaient couleur crème, après être descendu dans l'entrée il y avait un petit couloir sur la gauche avec une ouverture dans le mur ce qui a permettait de voir la la cuisine. Plus loin il y avait également un couloir allant vers la gauche menant à la chambre et à la salle de bains. Il y avait aussi le salon et un balcon offrant une vue incroyable sur l'extérieur.

Les murs du salon étaient noirs, le tapis était noir aussi et les canapés blancs. C'était un bel appartement. J'avais toujours préféré les appartements aux maisons, je les trouvais plus chaleureux.

- Tu aimes? La voix d'Edward était juste derrière moi et je haletais un peu, je pouvais sentir le froid émanant de son corps. C'était une sensation étonnamment bouleversante et j'avalais profondément. - Je l'ai conçu pour toi, je sais que tu aimes ces couleurs ensemble ... noir, crème et blanc. Elles te ressemblent, amour.

Je gémissais et me retournais rapidement. - Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Edward ... s'il te plaît. Je chuchotais, les souvenirs de ce surnom me submergeaient.

-Bella. Il s'approcha de moi et je reculais.

- Peux-tu me donner les clés s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je doucement, en baissant la tête et en tenant mes mains.

- Tiens. Il les posa doucement sur ma main. Je me retournais rapidement.

- Ai-je des vêtements ici? Demandais-je confuse.

- Non, nous allons devoir aller faire des courses pour en acheter. Je soupirais, plus de temps avec Edward, fantastique. - Et ... je me demandais si tu aimerais voir Ellie et Demitri bientôt? Je comprends que c'est tôt, mais ... c'est mieux de simplement en finir au plus vite. Dit-il doucement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup. Répondis-je honnêtement.

- Bon, eh bien que dirais-tu que nous faisions comme ça ... Il s'avança et verrouilla son regard au mien faisant battre mon cœur rapidement - si toi et moi dînions ensemble ce soir-

- Edward-

- Ne refuses pas Bella, Dit-il dit à voix basse, - nous avons besoin de parler et tu le sais. C'est inévitable, alors autant le faire maintenant. Ensuite, toi et moi déciderons quand te re-présenter à la famille, et puis nous verrons pour les enfants plus tard. Qu'en dis-tu?

Je respirais d'un souffle fragile.

Il avait raison, si je voulais une relation stable avec mes enfants j'avais besoin d'en construire une avec lui d'abord. Pas forcément être des amis, mais au moins être respectueux l'un envers l'autre.

- Très bien ... Soupirais-je ... A quelle heure ce soir ...?

Un sourire éclaira son visage. - Nous ne sommes pas obligés de sortir, en fait, je préfère que nous restions ici, après tout, tu viens juste de subir une opération, c'est mieux pour toi d'y aller doucement ... Je reviens, je vais juste passer à la maison prendre des choses pour le dîner, d'accord? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux?

- Non merci ... Dis-je nerveuse.

Il sourit doucement: - C'est bon Bella. Il s'avança et pendant un moment je crus qu'il allait toucher mon visage ... mais il retira sa main et dit doucement: - Je vais dire à Rosalie de t' apporter quelques vêtements .. et je reviendrais un peu plus tard ce soir chérie.

- Hey. Je souris quand Rosalie passa ma porte, - Merci de m'avoir apporté ça .. J'apprécie vraiment.

- Pas de problème, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je vais refaire ton maquillage, parce que je ne veux pas que tu ressemble à un ... Nous devons faire en sorte qu' Edward te désire au point d'en mourir, tu comprends?

- Ouais ... je pense ... mais .. Rosalie je ne veux pas être avec lui. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient pour essayer de lui faire comprendre - Nous sommes juste des amis ... pas même des amis, en fait comme-

- OK Bella, continuer à t'en convaincre. Elle leva les yeux et attrapa ma main: - Maintenant assieds-toi que je puisse commencer à travailler. Dit-elle avec soupçon de sourire narquois. Je ris et m'assis pour la laisser travailler.

POV Edward

- Papa tu es si beau! Alexandre semblait avoir le souffle coupé, claquant ses deux mains sur ses joues et laissant tomber sa mâchoire. Il portait une chemise à manches longues avec un short brun lui arrivant aux genoux et des converses. Je souris devant sa façon bizarre de s'habiller.

- Merci fils. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je portais un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue à manches longues et des chaussures noires.

- Papa, où vas-tu? Tu es très élégant. Commenta Ellie quand elle entra dans ma chambre. Puis, lentement, ses yeux se rétrécirent, - Vas-tu à un rendez-vous avec Irina?

- Non, je ne vois plus Irina . Annonçais-je doucement.

- Oh. Ses yeux grands s'ouvrirent et Alexandre se mordit la lèvre, il était sur le point de sourire,- ... Alors tu vas à un rendez-vous ... mais pas avec Irina.

Je réalisais l'erreur de ma réponse mais ne pouvais pas le nier, je hochais la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est avec Isabella papa! C'est elle? Alexandre sautait.

Demitri entra soudainement dans la pièce, - Isabella? Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Ellie était confuse, Demitri d'autre part avait comprit quelque chose et je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants, il se tenait près de l'entrée de cuisine et les enfants étaient devant moi attendant toutes les réponses. Donc, avec un profond soupir, je leur annonçais qu'Emmett serait bientôt là pour prendre soin d'eux et qu'ils ne devaient pas lui dire où j'étais. Ils me le promirent tous. Je leur dis au revoir, les embrassais en leur souhaitant de beaux rêves et partais.

Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement je me sentais nerveux pour de multiples raisons.

Les enfants, sauf Alexandre pouvaient à tout moment se rendre compte que Isabella était en fait Bella.

Bella devait me reprendre dans sa vie.

Et ma famille ne serait pas content de ce que ce soit.

Je frappais doucement à la porte.

J'entendis des pas à l'intérieur. L'odeur de la nourriture dans ma main remontait dans mes narines. Ses pas se dirigeaient vers la porte, et je voulais qu'elle ouvre afin de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras et l'embrasser violemment.

Mais au lieu de cela, je restais immobile et choqué.

Elle était si belle, ses lèvres étaient roses, ses joues colorées par le blush et ses yeux bruns maquillés d'une jolie couleur. Je sentis mon cœur se contracter de douleur. Elle portait une longue robe bustier bleue qui mettait merveilleusement sa peau en valeur.

- Bella, tu es incroyable ...

Elle cligna des yeux et nerveusement regarda sur le côté, vers le bas, vers moi, et, finalement releva les yeux avant de rougir plus profondément et se retourna.

Elle était si nerveuse.

Cela ne fit que raviver mon envie de la faire à nouveau mienne.

J'entrais à l'intérieur, fermais la porte et la suivit.

L'appartement était faiblement éclairé, il y avait des bougies allumées dans le couloir, elles étaient fausses, je me demandais pourquoi, l'ignorais et la suivis dans le salon.

- C'est très joli Bella. Dis-je en souriant.

- Merci ... Dit-elle timidement, puis elle s'assit sur un des canapés alors que je posais la nourriture sur la table basse en verre. Je m'assis en face d'elle et lui fit signe de manger. Elle me regarda avec gratitude et commença à ouvrir les paquets de nourriture chinoise.

- Alexandre était très heureux de savoir que je venais te voir. Il se soucie beaucoup de toi.

- Je sais ... Elle souriait, les yeux baissés et cachés de ma vue dans le salon sombre. Je regardais autour de moi, il y avait des vases coupés en deux et collés au mur avec des cailloux colorés et de la terre sortaient des orchidées. Et puis à la peinture derrière moi.

- Tu aimes la chambre à coucher? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, je l'aime vraiment. Elle riait doucement.

Je souris.

- Donc, nous sommes ici pour parler, vrai? Dit-elle doucement en mâchant.

- Oui ... euh. Je soupirais, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- OK, bien commençons par la raison pour laquelle tu m'as laissé dans la rue pendant des années. Déclara Bella sans détour.

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé dans la rue Bella ... tu as été celle qui a décidé que tu voulais y vivre, tu savais que si tu voulais revenir, j'aurais accepté, tu-

- Tu aurais voulu Edward? Dit-elle gravement, - Parce que me rappelant ce que j'ai entendu tu ne voulais pas que je fasse partie de ta vie ou de celle des enfants si je passais la porte. Et si j'avais tenté de revenir tu m'aurais probablement accablée.

- Mais tu sais que-

- Edward franchement, les choses auxquelles je pensais ou que je connaissais étaient fausses, donc s'il te plaît ne me dis pas que je savais ceci ou cela, je le sais car je pensais que je te connaissais et j'avais tort.

- Ne me blâmes pas Bella. Dis-je à voix basse: - Je sais que je suis en tort pour certaines choses mais tu es en faute pour d'autres. Tu as toujours préféré croire Jacob plutôt que moi et tu l'as toujours mieux traité que tu ne m'as traité.

Elle hocha la tête: - Je comprends ça ... A-t-elle murmuré, - Et tu as raison à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je suis partie. Irina était la raison-

- C'est là que tu as tort de Bella, car si tu t'étais réellement soucié plus de moi que de Jacob, alors je n'aurais jamais écouté tout ce qu'a dit Irina. Ne sois donc pas en colère contre moi pour avoir cru ce qu'elle disait, parce que tu l'as fait plusieurs fois aussi.

Elle me regarda attentivement, puis, - Les choses sont Edward qu'on ne peut pas faire payer à une personne ce qu'une autre a dit. Ce n'est pas ça une relation. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons toujours eu ce problème, c'est là où nous avons échoué, Edward.

Je hochais la tête, - Je suis d'accord ... Je levais alors les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi

Je me penchais en avant et elle fronça les légèrement sourcils, - Mais la question est, allons-nous essayer de nouveau ... Pouvons-nous essayer à nouveau ...?


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais problème de connection. Comme je veux absolument vous poster ce chapitre ce soir, qu'il est 23h56 et que je suis crevée, je vous dit merci à toutes pour vos reviews ms je ne rentre pas les détails. Sand91, merci pour ton mess, tjs pleine de bonne attentions... Pour me faire pardonner je vous posterai un autre chapitre demain. **

**Chapitre 12 :**

POV Bella

Je regardais Edward les yeux remplis confusion, il me regardait également et croisa ses mains soigneusement. - Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Une autre chance ... nous pouvons y aller doucement ... prendre le temps que tu voudras -

- Et quelque d'aussi important est si facile pour toi Edward? Demandais-je, rapidement irritée. -Cela ne te gênes pas que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps! Vraiment! Tu veux déjà une relation avec moi et nous ne savons même pas si Ellie et Demitri voudront m'accepter? Dis-je les yeux exorbités. Mais quelle audace!

- Bella, je suis désolé ... s'il te plaît, ne te fâches pas-

- Je ne suis pas en colère,

- Je ne veux pas paraître ... désespéré. Il s'arrêta et regarda profondément dans mes yeux. - Mais tu me manques. Terriblement Bella ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ... Bella-

- Tu ne comprends pas, si ... tout le monde comprend, mais pas toi Edward ! Je criais agacée. - Tu ne comprends pas ça. Tu ne peux pas. Risquer de perdre mes enfants à nouveau, être avec toi sans être avec eux n'est pas bien, ok Edward. Tu as été avec Irina, que penses-tu qu'ils vont penser quand ils verront une femme entrer dans leurs vie juste après, même pas un mois plus tard. Mhm? Ils vont penser que je suis comme elle. Et ça, je ne le laisserai pas arriver. Ok?

Il eut un petit sourire timide. - Bien. Il sourit puis se pencha en avant avec attention, prenant ma main dans la sienne. L'électricité traversa mon corps et j'essayais de retirer ma main sans le pouvoir. Le froid émanant de lui rencontra mon corps chaud et me fit frissonner intensément.

- J'ai toujours aimé cet effet j'avais sur ta peau, Bella. Dit-il doucement, - Et je me demande si j'avais toujours ce -

- N'essayes même pas Edward, toi et moi avons toujours été respectueux les uns des autres, ce genre de flirt marchait quand j'étais plus jeune, mais maintenant je suis plus âgée, et je peux voir les choses un peu plus clairement.

- Je n'ai donc aucun effet sur toi qui soit positif? Il sourit.

Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tout à coup un ... sentiment ... m'envahit

L'enfer. Sourire.

- Tu as envie de sourire. Il sourit.

- Non. Je grognais et fis disparaître mon sourire.

- Bon, si tu le dis.

Le reste du temps, Edward me raconta comment les enfants avaient grandi, dans une maison très heureuse, bien qu'il m'avoua que Ellie et Demitri avaient été un peu difficile à contrôler quand il s'agissait de leurs émotions à mon égard.

- Je suis impatient que tu les vois. M'avoua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête - Même ici.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas les voir demain?

- Edward ne penses- tu pas que c'est un peu rapide.

- Oui, mais c'est mieux de le faire rapidement tu ne penses pas?

- Oui. J' acceptais avec un hochement de tête ...

- Et puis Bella, ils veulent te voir, je te promets qu'ils le veulent. Qu'importe ce qu'ils disent ou montrent qu'ils ne le veulent pas. Ils t'aiment ... ils doivent.

- Vraiment Edward? Demandais-je doucement, presque tristement, - Les gens ont souvent des enfants qui les détestent. Pourquoi devrais-je être l'exception?

Il sourit doucement, - Parce que tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère Bella ...

- Comment puis-je l'être, je ne m'en suis jamais occupée.

Edward resta silencieux.

- Je ne pense pas que demain soit le bon moment Edward ...

- Bella, s'il te plaît ...

Je levais les yeux vers lui et soupirais, ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse ... mais je ne pouvais pas ... pas encore.

- Je suis désolée ... mais non Edward. Je ne peux pas.

- Voudras-tu au moins dans deux semaines? S'il te plaît Bella, il sera douloureux de commencer une sorte de communication entre vous ... et en même temps je vais essayer de tout leur expliquer et de les habituer à l'idée ... s'il te plaît.

Je le regardais.

Et je hochais la tête.

Le reste de la soirée Edward me parla des choses qu'ils aimaient faire. Il semblait qu'Alexandre soit plus comme moi, un peu plus énergique et actif, mais j'aimais également beaucoup lire et écrire. Ellie était un peu comme Alice et Demitri était juste lui-même, aussi calme et solitaire que Jasper.

- Alexandre est très protecteur envers toi, à la fois littéralement et figurativement. Il ne me permettra pas de toucher les photos de toi, affirmant que ce sont les siennes, même si maintenant tu es là. Et puis, il ne permettra pas à quiconque de dire du mal de toi ... il se mettra en colère pour le dire simplement. Chuchota Edward.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, - Et je devine que ceux qui disent ces choses sont Demitri et Ellie. Je ravalais la boule dans ma gorge, puis regardais mes mains qui tremblaient ... la lumière de la pièce sembla soudain trop brillante, presque comme le soleil et je sentis la sueur perler sur mon front: - Je ne peux pas ... Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase. J'allais dire - Je ne peux pas croire que. Mais je savais que cela devait être vrai.

- Ne pleures pas Bella ...Edward murmura doucement, et je levais mon visage.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer Edward. Je souris sans humour, - Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je devais rester forte parce que personne ne le serait pour moi.

POVEdward

Voir Bella ce soir et parler avec elle qui avait la tête baissée, me fit réaliser à quel point elle était plus fragile qu'avant. Je tenais avec peine la distance nous séparant, n'aspirant qu'a l'atteindre et la tenir contre moi, la laisser pleurer dans mes bras comme elle le faisait avant quand ... c'était comme ça devait être.

Il était encore plus difficile de rester assis, je devais me rappeler que je devais lui laisser du temps pour guérir, sinon cela pourrait ruiner toutes les chances que j'avais de la reconquérir et de lui montrer que j'avais changé. Mais quand je m'interrogeais sur ce qui avait exactement changé ... Je ne trouvais rien

- Eh bien, Bella, je vais m'en aller maintenant. Les enfants dorment probablement et je ne veux pas être trop loin trop longtemps. Dis-je doucement en me levant de la chaise et en la regardant trembler ... si petite et si douce ... tellement mienne ...

- Bien, je te raccompagne à la porte. Murmura-t-elle doucement en me passant devant. Je regardais son corps ... C'est comme si elle était restée debout pendant un long moment. C'était si effrayant que je sentis mes doigts se serrer, je voulais envelopper mon bras autour de sa taille ... je voulais tant de choses.

- Eh bien bonsoir Bella ...Une fois hors de l'appartement je me tournais pour la regarder, elle hocha la tête et essuya sous ses yeux des larmes qui n'étaient pas là. - Je vais revenir te voir bientôt ... Appeles-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Promets-moi. La suppliais-je, elle paraissait si brisée. Sa peau n'avait pas sa lueur naturelle et ses joues étaient rouges.

- Je le ferais ... répondit-elle, - Bonne nuit Edward ... puis elle ferma la porte ...

O_O_O_O

Plus tard, j'arrivais à la maison, Emmett était là avec Demitri à ses côtés, Ellie dormait à l'étage, je pouvais entendre son cœur. Et Alexandre était dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne dormit pas.

- J'ai essayé de coucher Demitri mais il ne veut pas. Emmett rit et je lui souris en le remerciant, Demitri me lança un regard intense et je tréssaillis. - De toute façon, je vais y aller, Rose m' attend ... Il sourit ... Je pensais alors à Rosalie ... en vêtements légers et lui l'allongeant au sol.

- C'est ma soeur Emmett. Sifflais-je en fronçant les sourcils à ses pensées perverses.

Il me regarda. - Je le sais.

- Oh, va-t-en maintenant! Plaisantais-je. Il sourit avant d'agiter la main vers Demitri et de sortir.

J'essayais immédiatement d'éviter de mon fils en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, mais j'entendais ses pas derrière moi et je fis semblant de regarder quelque chose sur mon téléphone.

- Papa, Isabella? De quoi s'agit-il. Demanda-t-il la voix inquiète et excitée. Mais il essayait de la noyer dans la colère.

- Oh, c'est juste-

- Ne me mens pas. Je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit ... S'il te plaît.

Je fixais Demitri le plus longtemps ...

Très bien ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

POV Bella

Les nerfs me rongeaient douloureusement et lentement. Mon estomac était comme de la lave ... on me poignardait la chair, c'est du moins ce que je ressentais ... et mes lèvres étaient sèches .

- Bella s'il te plaît, détends-toi. combien de fois Edward me l'avait-il dit quand j'étais nerveuse ... Et combien de fois avait-t-il réussi à me détendre? D'innombrables fois, et cela ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Edward me souriait de ses belles dents blanches, mais cela n'aidait en rien ma frayeur.

Que faire si ils me criaient de sortir de leur maison ... et comme ils devaient être beaux maintenant ...

- Bella. Edward me rappela de nouveau à la réalité et je regardais mes genoux où étaient posées mes mains qui tremblaient. - Tu dois te détendre, et tout ira bien.

- Non, ça n'ira pas. Je pleurnichais, me sentant faible à nouveau. - Rien ne sera jamais comme cela aurait du être si je n'étais ... si ... Je baissais la tête ... - Si je n'étais pas partie.

Le bruit du moteur emplissait la voiture et je fermais les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant, je devais leur faire face ... je leur devait bien, je devais m'excuser de les avoir détruit en partant et en les ayant laisser se débrouiller avec seulement un papa et pas de maman.

- Comment ont-ils réagi lorsque tu leur as dit? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Il a été facile de parler à Demitri, il est très excité mais aussi en colère. Je fermais les yeux, en colère ... - Et Ellie ne sait pas encore. Ajouté Edward tranquillement mais tendu ... Je soupirais fortement .. cela n'était pas bon, je sentis la peur refaire surface et la sueur perlait sur mon front. Je suppose qu'Edward le ressentit aussi parce qu'il me lança un regard inquiet. - Bella-détens -

- Je ne peux pas me relaxer. Murmurais-je. Tout me tombait dessus tout d'un coup et trop vite. Je baissais la tête et essayais de respirer profondément par le nez.

- Hey, hey Bella!. Edward fit une embardée et arrêta la voiture. Soudainement j'avais du mal à respirer et le monde tournait, puis il y eu deux mains froides de chaque côté de mon visage et mes larmes atterrirent sur le doux visage d'Edward. - Calmes-toi s'il te plaît ... il souffla doucement, et je soupirais doucement sous la sensation de ses mains froides.

- J'ai peur ...

- D'eux? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Que ... que-qu'ils me détestent. Dis-je doucement dans un cri aigu alors que ma bouche tremblait.

- Comment pourraient-ils te haïr ... ils ne te haïssent pas Bella ... ils sont simplement perdus chérie ... Edward me parlait doucement et j'ouvris les yeux ... il me regardait avec inquiétude, et puis j'ai réalisé à quel point nous étions proches. - Tu es leur amour de la mère. Ils t'adore ... ils ne savent pas comment gérer ce qui a été fait. S'il te plaît comprends qu'ils soient mal, oui, mais en aucun cas ils ne te déteste ...

Je hochais la tête et reniflais, ses mains si douces, dures mais douces étaient sur mes joues.

- OK ...

- Maintenant, ne pleures plus, ma chérie. Dit-il doucement en essuyant mes larmes, je résistais à l'envie de sourire aux souvenirs des nombreuses fois où il m'avait réconforté ... comment c'était doux d'avoir ses lèvres pressées contre moi ... faisant passer facilement mon angoisse ... mais maintenant ... tout ce que j'avais étaient de lointains souvenirs de cette époque.

Je regardais Edward, ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur ma bouche et il s'avançait lentement vers elle.

Un nœud apparut dans mon estomac.

Laisse-le t'embrasser Bella ... laisse-le ...

Non ... je ... mais putain je voulais tellement ...

J'attendais son contact ... Je sentis mes yeux se fermer ... Mon cœur s'emballait ... ma poitrine se serrer encore plus ... et puis ses mains disparurent.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et je le trouvais les yeux fixement rivés sur le volant.

Mon cœur tomba ... il ne voulait pas ... il n'avait pas voulu m'embrasser autant que j'avais voulu l'embrasser.

- Nous devrions continuer ...Il murmura doucement et recommença à conduire permettant au silence de remplir à nouveau la voiture alors que la route nous menait à un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Mes enfants.

POV Edward

J'étais un idiot. J'avais été si près de l'embrasser, si proche d'avoir à nouveau sa bouche pressée contre la mienne. Je m'étais senti très excité, ses mains douces seraient allées à mon cou comme elles en avaient l'habitude, elle se serait penchée en avant pour approfondir le baiser, mais je l'aurait fait avec plus de force, forçant sa tête en arrière afin que le reste de son corps soit pressé contre le mien ... mes doigts auraient été dans ses cheveux ... je l'aurais prise ici et maintenant dans cette voiture de façon bestiale. Nous aurions fait l'amour comme jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé ...

Ma Bella ...

Mon doux ange du péché ...

Comme je t'aime.

Le reste du trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Bella garda pour elle ses petites mains qui tremblaient de manière significative. Je la regardais du coin des yeux et remarquais que la route lui était devenue familière et que de ce fait elle déglutissais plus souvent et tremblais plus violemment.

Finalement, nous arrivions à la maison, où Rose nous attendait à table avec les enfants.

Je la regardais ravaler et cligner des yeux. Elle paraissait si impuissante dans sa chemise de flanelle à carreaux et son jeans .

- Ça va aller. Murmurais-je.

Je sortis de la voiture et vus de petites ombres s'enfuir par les fenêtres. Bella tremblait des pieds à la tête et je m'inquiétais du fait qu'elle aurait pu tomber. A l'intérieur j'ai pu entendre aux travers des esprits qu'Ellie était perdue, Demitri méfiant et Alexandre excité.

- Allons-y. Murmura-t-elle.

Arrivés devant la porte je pris une profonde inspiration. Je n'avais jamais ressenti aucune réelle anxiété car je n'avais pas de sang coulant dans mes veines et qui pouvait mettre mes hormones en ébullition. Mais je ressentais quelque chose, et ce quelque chose me disait que cela ne finirait pas très bien.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Rosalie le fit pour moi. Ses yeux étaient méfiants, pareils aux miens et j'entrais dans la maison sans un mot. Je pouvais entendre Alexandre et Ellie bavarder dans la salle à manger et l'esprit tranquille de Demitri.

- Viens Bella. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et frissonnais en la tirant vers la salle à manger ...

Elle tremblait. Violemment. Son cœur battait très vite.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger et le silence envahi la pièce encore bruyante quelques secondes auparavant.

POV Bella

La première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se posèrent fut le grand sourire d'Alexandre, ses dents blanches brillaient et ses yeux étincelaient. Puis, les yeux doux Demitri et un petit sourire ... il était superbe. Il était absolument comme je pensais qu'il serait :mignon, calme, le look sophistiqué portant ses cheveux gominés loin et une chemise à longues manches noires.

Et puis Ellie ...

Ses petits yeux étaient grands ouverts et remplis de ce qui ressemblait à de la confusion, de la rage, et surtout de l'incrédulité. Ses lèvres tremblaient et son joli visage avait une expression que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir.

- Isabella! Alexandre brisa le silence amer et je le regardais, il s'agitait vivement. - Salut! Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi! S'il te plaît,

- Que fait-elle ici? Le grondement vint de ma fille, je la regardais tristement. Ses yeux haineux allèrent à son père qui s'avança vers elle. - Que fait-elle là papa! Reprit-elle plus fort.

- Ellie-

- Réponds-moi! -

- Tu vas te contrôler! S'exclama Edward – Tu vas être respectueuse envers elle et tu vas la traiter poliment. Comprends-tu demoiselle? Je t'ai appris à respecter tout le monde. Et cette règle est encore valable aujourd'hui. Est-ce clair?

Ellie le regarda avec des yeux gênés et hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée ...Je ne sus pas si cela était dirigé à Edward ou à moi.

Alexandre me regardait bizarrement ... mais ensuite parla: - Papa, Isabella peux s'asseoir à côté de moi? sa voix douce fit fondre mon cœur, puis je regardais Demitri qui m'observais avec confusion.

- Je pense que si Isabella le veut alors elle le peut ... Répondit Edward. J'avançais avec prudence. Je regardais vers Ellie et la trouvais à regarder son assiette ... elle était si rouge.

Je m'assis à gauche d'Alexandre qui était à la gauche d'Ellie, Demitri était assis en face d'Ellie . Edward prit la chaise à coté de Demitri de sorte qu'il était directement en face de moi. Rosalie qui se tenait debout regarda Alexandre.

- Alex, ça te dérange de venir avec moi un instant?

Alex sourit se leva et partit. Je fronçais les sourcils.

Maintenant Ellie était près de moi, sans personne pour me bloquer de sa vue.

Edward se racla la gorge.

- Papa, Ellie parla ... - Pourquoi ... Isabella est ici?

Edward me regarda ... pour voir si je voulais répondre.

Je me raclais la gorge.

- Si je suis venue ici, Commençais-je , - c'est parce que je ... vous me manquez ... et que j'ai fait une erreur quand j'ai quitté la maison. Je ... tu es ma fille et je ne vais pas ... vous laissez était juste une mauvaise -

- Je ne suis pas ta fille

- Ellie. Edward lui lança un regard.

Je déglutissais, tellement blessée …

- Tu es partie parce que tu voulais ...Dit finalement Demitri, je levais les yeux vers lui, il regardait son assiette. - Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne devrions pas t'accepter de nouveau dans cette maison ... dans notre ... vie. ... Il parlait si bien pour un si jeune âge.

«Oui. J'ai fait. Et je te remercie ..

Ellie souffla et regarda son assiette.

- Ellie, Je-

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Elle parla et commença à se lever alors qu'Alexandre entrait dans la pièce.

- Ellie, s'il te plaît assieds - commença Edward, mais elle l'interrompit sarcastique.

- Elle ne sera jamais dans cette maison-

- Ellie! -

- Non, je m'en fiche!

- Ellie s'il te plaît. Je me levais et vins près d'elle tentant de la toucher, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle poussa un cri sauvage, ses yeux bleus étaient en feu.

- Tu ne me touches pas! Ne me touches pas, tu n'es pas ma mère! Et tu ne feras jamais partie de cette famille! Tu es partie! Tu as disparue, et maintenant tu veux revenir ici et faire comme si tout allait bien?

- Tout n'est pas correct c'est pourquoi je vais essayer de faire du mieux

- Eh bien tu ne peux pas! Tu as laissé ton fils Demitri et ton bébé Alexandre -

- Quoi? La voix d'Alexandre s'éleva choquée. Mais Ellie continua.

- Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Siffla-t-elle.

- Ellie Cullen! S'écria Edward alors que Rosalie entrait dans la pièce. - Comment oses-tu lui parler de cette façon!

Je sentis l'eau me monter aux yeux alors qu'elle me donnait un sourire cruel et se retournait. Rosalie se mit dans son chemin et lui adressa un regard dur. Ellie se raidit.

- Tu es punie. Tu me comprends? Rosalie parla clairement et fermement. - Tu iras directement au lit pour avoir manqué de respect à Isabella et demain nous reparlerons de cela. Est-ce clair?

Ellie hocha la tête.

- Va dans ta chambre. Maintenant. Rosalie montra la direction de la chambre à Ellie. Alexandre regardait la scène en état de choc, Edward me dévisageait, Rosalie soupirait avec colère, et Demitri marchait vers son frère.

- Je suis désolée au sujet d'Ellie, Bella-

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Je parlais doucement et les mots n'étaient pas très compréhensibles à cause de la sécheresse dans ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce ...? Répéta Alexandre confus. Je le regardé et il me regardait avec tristesse. - Que se passe-t-il papa? Il était tellement confus ... Demitri enveloppa un bras autour de lui.

- Dis bonne nuit Alex. Murmura-t- il doucement: - il est temps d'aller au lit.

- Mais-

- Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit calmement Demitri emmenant Alexandre et ignorant ses marmonnements.

Rosalie s'avança. - Je pense que tu devrais rester ici ce soir Bella.

- Je ne peux rester après ce que vient de se passer ... Chuchotais-je ...

- Tu as besoin de ... Dit-elle plus fermement qu'auparavant, - Alice, elle ... eh bien elle vient juste d'avoir une vision de toi... et de ce qui s'est passé, c'est pourquoi j'ai amené Alex dans la chambre, elle m'avait appelé et demandé pourquoi j'étais dans la maison et pourquoi elle venait d'avoir cette vision, Alex n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout ça, même s'il a entendu certaines d'entre elles ... elle va essayer de te trouver à ton appartement ... Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi de rester ici ce soir Bella, ici, elle n'osera pas faire une scène ...

Edward acquiesça, - Rose a raison...

- Et je vais rester ici ce soir aussi ... Edward la regarda bizarrement quand elle dit, - Eh bien, je ne veux pas voir Bella tomber sous ton charme, n'est-ce pas Edward ...? Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique: - Non, je vais rester ici parce que si Alice vient je la remettrais à sa place.

Edward leva les yeux, mais fut néanmoins d'accord.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Me dit-il en me prenant par le coude ...

J'étais encore sous le choc.

**Review please ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à : doudounord2, bellaeva, sand91, grazie, Habswifes, bellardtwilight, SoSweetySoCrazy,edwardbellaamour ainsi que toutes les nouvelles m'ayant mises en alertes.**

**Ce chapitre est tout simplement le 14B car je me suis lègerement emmelés les pinceaux lors de mon dernier post. Désolée.**

**Chapitre 14 :**

POV Bella

- Bella, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas ... murmura doucement Edward quand il me fit doucement asseoir sur le lit, la main sur mes épaules celle-ci calmant à peine ma tristesse. Je clignais des yeux alors qu' il s'accroupissait devant moi et me regardait dans les yeux. - Demain je lui parlerais.

- Edward ce soir ne nous à mené à rien ... Je pensais que nous pourrions au moins être capable d'avoir une discussion raisonnable ... Murmurais-je alors que je commençais à trembler. - Elle me déteste Edward, elle doit vraiment me haïr, parce que je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler à un parent de cette façon ... Edward, je ... Je ne peux croire que ... que ...Un sanglot très fort me déchira.

Le son de ce sanglot me fit pleurer encore plus fort.

Ma fille me haïssaient de tout son coeur. Elle me l'avait craché au visage! Et je l'aimais tellement ... Je pensais qu'il y aurait une sorte de connexion entre elle et moi. Mais elle m'a même envoyé un sourire cruel, profitant de ma douleur.

- Non, ma chérie ... Edward m'attira doucement dans une étreinte et je m'effondrais sur lui, laissant sortir mes cris pour que le monde puisse les entendre. Son parfum de pommes et cannelle ne me calma pas, toutefois il commença à caresser doucement mes cheveux et cela me fis reculer légèrement.

Il me manquait tellement..

- Ne pleure pas Bella ... s'il te plaît. Marmonnait-t-il. Je secouais la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, je l'aime tellement - et elle-elle ne ressent pas la même chose, même pas un petit peu, elle est ma petite fille et elle me méprise, je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête Edward! Je couinais tout en me reculant, - C'est entièrement ma faute! Si je n'avais pas fait confiance à Jake et ...Je fermais les yeux et pris de profondes inspirations.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas ta faute Bella,. Dit-il sévèrement, - et deuxièmement, nous allons nous occuper de la façon dont elle te traite, tu me comprends? Nous le ferons. Et nous allons corriger cela.

Je levais les yeux vers lui , et si nous n'y arrivons pas?

Il secoua la tête. - Nous y arriverons.

- Mais si -

- Nous y arriverons. Il m'attira à lui, tenant mes avant-bras et renforçant son emprise. Ses yeux brûlaient. - Elle n'est pas dénuée de compassion, elle peut pardonner Bella. Elle n'est pas totalement insensible comme tu pourrais le penser. Il toucha ensuite mon visage doucement et sourit gentiment. - S'il te plaît arrêtes ces pleurs, tout s'arrangera avec le temps ...

Je hochais la tête. D'une certaine manière je l'espérais mais sans pouvoir le croire.

POV Edward

- Je quittais la chambre, laissant à Bella et Rosalie un peu d'intimité pour parler, car Rosalie était impatient de lui parler. En vérité, je n'avais absolument aucune idée du pourquoi. J'entrais simplement dans ma chambre devinant que cela avait à voir avec les événements de ce soir et du moins je m'en persuadais..

Cependant, je sus immédiatement que je n'étais pas seul.

Je pouvais entendre un battement de coeur dans cette chambre. Il était rapide et effrayé, c'était Alexandre. Il se cachait et pensait que je ne savais pas qu'il se trouvait ici. Mais je savais très bien qu'il était sous mon lit.

J'ignorais ses pensées et continuais à marcher dans la chambre, un sourire narquois quand j'entendis sa respiration imprudemment forte. C'est pour cela que son frère et sa sœur le trouvaient toujours quand ils jouaient à cache-cache.

Je fis le tour du lit et m'assit lentement, puis me penchais ... rapidement et doucement je le sortais de là-dessous. Il cria de joie et rigola quand je l'attrapais et le chatouillais.

- Papa! Stop!. Il riait et commençait à devenir rouge alors que je chatouillais son ventre.

- OK. Je ris et l'attirais à moi. J'aimais tant mon fils.

Il y eut un moment puis il se recula et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient ceux de Bella, il avait le regard confus. - Papa, pourquoi Ellie a dit ça à Bella? Il soupira: - Je n'aime pas qu'elle soit méchante avec Bella, et puis, je voudrais que Bella soit ma maman. Elle est vraiment jolie, et elle est douce, et elle me fait beaucoup sourire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain: - Peut-elle être ma maman?

- Alex, je pense que ce soir soit le bon moment pour cette conversation ... pouvons-nous s'il te plaît en parler un autre jour?

Il soupira, - OK papa ...Il s'arrêta, - Je peux dormir ici ce soir?

Je souris et hochais la tête.

POV Bella

- Eh bien. Rosalie sourit, - Alexandre est le chéri de tous tu sais? Je dis qu'il te ressemble beaucoup ... très beau, fragile. Jamais il ne dit des choses de mal. Jamais il ne manque de respect à qui que ce soit, c'est vraiment un gentil garçon. Et ce qu'il aime faire ... eh bien, honnêtement, il aime copier Edward. Il veut jouer du piano, lire et écrire. C'est un poète. Elle rit.

- Et Dimitri? Comment a été ... il est celui pour qui je suis inquiétée le plus. Dis-je honnêtement.

Son sourire tomba. - Dimitri est notre principale préoccupation. Il est très déprimé. Il prend des médicaments à cause de ça, je sais c'est terrible, mais ça marche. Il réagit différemment quand il les prend, c'est assez étrange. Des fois il retient tout simplement son bonheur et d'autres il le laisse exploser ...

- Il aime beaucoup le noir, c'est un poète en herbe. Et il adore les animaux et la nature ... très défensif à leur sujet, il est végétarien.

- Edward les a élevé comme de petits adultes... dis-je doucement.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète ... J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne profitent pas pleinement de leur enfance ... Demitri n'a jamais vraiment eu cette chance, mais Alexandre oui et déjà Alex est absorbé par lecture - ce qui est bien, mais il s'implique trop.

Je fronçais les sourcils ... c'est comme s'ils étaient de petits adultes.

- Et Ellie, Rosalie poussa un profond soupir, - c'est déjà une petite Mlle Irina. Très sérieuse et directe. Ou peut-être tient-elle de moi ... eh bien, c'est là fondamentalement tout ce que tu n'es pas. La franchise avait toujours été ce qui caractérisait Rose, - Elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense ... confiante. Un garçon manqué, elle n'aime pas les robes et les froufrous ... Je suppose que c'est pourquoi elle et moi nous entendons si bien ... elle est comme moi quand j'étais petite. Elle a juste eu en plus la chance d'échapper à l'enfer que j'ai vécu.

Je baissais les yeux ... - Tu es la figure maternelle pour elle ... Ma voix était triste.

- Oui. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons changer cela. Edward parfois ne sait pas comment mettre faire ... c'est là que j'interviens. Elle sourit, toujours aussi beau.

Il y eu un long silence.

- Vas-tu .. essayer de revenir avec Edward? Demanda-t-elle ...

Je soupirais, - Honnêtement Rose ... entre toi et moi ... Je sais que je le ferai. En fin de compte. Notre connexion est électrique, et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Pour rien au monde.

Elle sourit alors malicieusement. - Alors promets-moi qu'il va devoir ramper.

Je ris et hochais la tête.

POV Edward

Alex dormait dans mes bras quand le téléphone sonna. C'était le vibreur dans ma poche, et mon fils qui dormait profondément ne bougea pas une fois.

Je pris mon téléphone, me levais du lit et décrochais.

- Bonjour?

- Edward, c'est quoi cette merde!

Alice.

**Note de l'auteur : préparez-vous au drame**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci tout plein pour vos reviews, je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15 :**

POV Edward

Le lendemain matin fût difficile, Rosalie était dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les enfants, Alexandre s'était endormi dans mes bras, rêvant de tout et de rien mais inconsciemment rêvant que Bella était sa mère en dépit du fait qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle l'était.

Ellie était restée dans sa chambre la majeure partie de la matinée, mais je savais que finalement elle descendrait. Ma conversation avec Alice résonnait toujours dans ma tête.

- _Edward, c'est quoi cette merde! Alice hurlait dans le téléphone et je poussais un profond soupir, sachant que cela finirait par arriver, - Putain __ Edward pourquoi Bella est-elle là, pourquoi__? Es-tu un stupide imbécile! Ne vois-tu pas les bouleversements que cela entraîne pour les enfants! __Es-tu__ disposé à les mettre encore en danger pour cette salope à la maison ? _

_- Alice, premièrement, Dis-je sévèrement, - Mes enfants sont mes enfants, pas les tiens, OK ? J'ai donc plein droit de faire ce que je veux. Et tu me parles respectueusement, je ne suis pas un de tes putains d'amis. Sifflais-je. - Deuxièmement, tu ne parles pas de cette façon de Bella, elle est la mère de mes enfants et elle a été ta meilleure amie à un moment. Donc, tu prends sur toi et tu ne la traites pas de salope, parce que tu sais sacrément bien qu'elle ne l'est pas. _

_Elle grogna._

_- Mes enfants sont perdus mais cela peut s'en aller, __ils ne seront pas bouleversés, parce que je vais éclaircir ce point avec eux, alors mets-toi dans ça dans la tête. Je préfère qu'ils la connaisse comme « N'IMPORTE QUI » plutôt que de ne pas la connaître du tout. __Ou préférerais-tu qu'ils grandissent sans figure maternelle, ou peut-être voudrais-tu que leur mère soit Irina? _

_- N'importe qui est mieux qu'elle Edward, n'importe qui. _

_- Oh, Irina la femme que mes enfants détestent. Vrai? Alors, elle serait mieux qu'une femme qui les aime vraiment et qui peut leur prouver, non? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi.__ Et__une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi je vais parler à ma famille, avec Bella, donc si ça ne te déranges pas, j__e préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas parce que je suis vraiment fatigué de ta putain d'attitude de mépris total pour moi! Plus je parlais, plus j'étais en colère._

_- Edward-_

- _Je suis plus vieux que toi Alice, ne l'oublies pas. Je t'ai aidé lorsque tu es venue à la maison, et je t'ai soutenu à chaque fois. Alors ne viens pas essayer de me diriger à gauche et à droite parce je sais c__e que je fais. OK? Je sais que ramener Bella est pour les enfants la meilleure chose à faire. Donc ne me parles pas comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal. Est-ce clair? Je sifflais avec colère. Je l'écoutais avec colère me dire__tranquillement oui._

_- Bonne nuit Alice, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles fait que ce soit pour quelque chose d'important. _

_Je raccrochais._

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Alice. Tu as bien fait Edward, je l'aime, mais elle se croit trop le patron. Me dit Rosalie quand j'entrais dans la cuisine.

- Rosalie, tu es la seule qui puisse le faire, Alice -

- Je ne le fais que parce que j'ai l'habitude d'être responsable et tu le sais. Je peux faire ce qui doit être fait sans tenir compte de mes opinions ou en essayant de tourner les choses en ma faveur, tout comme la nuit dernière, je voulais dire à Bella qu'elle devrait aller dans la chambre d'Ellie et essayer de lui parler mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour le mieux. J'ai donc laissé tombé.

Je hochais la tête, c'était vrai. Rosalie n'avait jamais rien fait pour que les choses tournent en sa faveur, Alice si. Alice était trop émotive.

- Alors, allons-nous bientôt voir la famille avec Bella?

- Je voudrais, je vais juste prendre le temps, c'est mieux, mais ... je veux juste qu'ils l'acceptent et en finir. Je sais combien Esmé et Emmett veulent la voir, Jasper .. je ne sais pas. A propos, Carlisle et moi ne sommes vraiment pas dans les meilleurs termes en ce moment.

Rosalie hocha la tête et puis sourit.

Je regardais derrière moi.

- Papa. Alexandre tenait la main de Demitri, les yeux groggy et son visage adorablement triste - Je me suis réveillé seul.

- Il est venu dans ma chambre. Expliqua rapidement Demitri alors qu'Alexandre s'avançait et que je le prenais sur mes genoux en embrassant son front tendrement, - Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour Alex. J'ébouriffais avec tendresse ses cheveux et il sourit tristement avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Alors, où Bella? Demanda Alexandre.

- Elle dort, je suppose ...Marmonnais-je, son nom m'envoya un frisson dans le dos. Dieu j'étais tellement amoureux.

- Ici, le petit déjeuner, Edward peux-tu aller chercher Bella ...? me demanda Rosalie, une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était au courant de quelque chose.

Je passais devant la chambre d'Ellie où je pouvais l'entendre s'affairer, je continuais jusqu'à la porte de Bella et lentement, retenant mon souffle, la poussais et l'ouvrais.

Je vis le corps de Bella sur le lit, dormant paisiblement, la seule différence à ce que je me souvenais, était que cette fois mes bras n'étaient pas autour d'elle comme ils l'étaient généralement, elle était seule dans un grand lit.

Belle.

Le soleil brillait doucement par la fenêtre et les rideaux blancs s'agitaient, Bella était rayonnante.

Je marchais près d'elle rapidement, incapable de tenir la distance qui me séparait d'elle. J'allais jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, découvrant son visage exposé au soleil ... les lèvres entrouvertes elle respirait profondément, je souris.

- Bella, ma chérie. Je touchais sa joue chaude et frissonnais, si douce ... - Réveilles-toi maintenant, chérie ... allez ...Je regardais le soleil embrassait ses joues et je me baissais doucement, je pouvais le sentir sur sa peau, si belle.

Magnifique, superbe, parfaite et douce.

- Bella, mon amour. J'étouffais. J'avais envie de pleurer maintenant, mon cœur se resserra durement et je gémis doucement. Elle était la plus douce des créatures, et maintenant j'avais la chance de pouvoir la récupérer... mes pensées devinrent moroses ... elle était ma femme. Elle l'était toujours. - - Allez. murmurais-je, mes lèvres si près des siennes ... si proche ...

Et juste comme ça.

Je l'embrassais.

Le choc courut dans mes membres et j'inclinais plus violemment son visage de sorte que je l'embrassais plus fort, ma bouche se moulait à chaque endroit de ses lèvres, puis je ressentis un changement dans l'air, je savais qu'elle était réveillée.

Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

Je voulais que Bella m'embrasse comme je l'embrassais. J'en avais besoin.

- Edward- Marmonna-t-elle contre ma bouche et je frémis quand son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait un goût sucré. Si doux, si familier, parfait ... parfait ...

Je devenais ivre d'elle.

- Alors Beauté ... mes paroles se perdirent car fiévreusement je l'embrassais de nouveau.

- Edward arrêtes ... s'il te plaît! Elle couina alors que je montais sur elle et la coinçais avec mon poids. Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle se tortillait violemment sous moi, je haletais quand elle tira mes cheveux fébrilement ...

Oui ...

- Edward! Edward es-tu ... oui ... non! ... Ugh ... Dieu ... Ed ... Mhm ... Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je plaquais ses hanches vers le bas avec les miennes.

Je reculais mon visage et grognais doucement quand elle embrassa mon cou ...

Ce n'était pas censé se produire de cette façon .. . Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça! Elle voulait et ne voulait pas cela.

Et je ne le voulais ...

Plus doucement que jamais j'ouvris mes yeux.

Elle était rouge et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Je sentis une raideur à l'avant de mon pantalon et je réalisais qu'elle tremblait, je fronçais les sourcils.

Ses lèvres étaient enflées, très enflées. Ses bras étaient dans mes mains. Je retirais violemment mes mains et regardais l'horreur que j'avais créé. Je sautais en arrière.

Bella se leva, clignant ses yeux larmoyants, mais pas entièrement rouges, et elle se frotta les bras rapidement, probablement pour les réchauffer de mes mains froides.

- Je suis désolé ... Je suis tellement désolé Bella, putain .. je-ne - sais-quoi, j'étais étouffé par mes paroles et tout ça. Alors que je commençais à m'effondrer, ou peut-être à mourir un plus à l'intérieur, elle bondit du lit et couru vers moi, m'enlaçant avec sa frêle silhouette, ce que je ne pensais même pas possible.

Ses bras étaient chauds autour de moi, et son visage était contre ma poitrine, elle pleurait, mais pas de douleur, c'était clair.

- Edward, ne t'avises pas de me faire des excuses. Marmonna-t-elle dans ma chemise. - Je pense que nous pouvons tous deux être d'accord sur la fait que nous voulions ça depuis un long moment ... très longtemps. Corrigea-t-elle doucement, je me tenais debout regardant son visage triste.

- Mon amour ...

- Chut ... embrasses-moi .. s'il te plaît. Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. -Embrasses-moi Edward, maintenant, parce que si tu ne le fais pas je vais penser que je suis en train de rêver et je ne le veux pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime.. -

J'embrassais furieusement sa bouche et attrapais ses cheveux furieusement, tirant dessus.

Ses mains allèrent à mes épaules et elle haletait très fort.

Je la plaquais sur le lit plus violemment que jamais et commençais à toucher tout son petit corps, il m'avait tellement manqué. Sa jolie bouche, sa douceur. Tout en elle était si parfait.

- Je t'aime. Étouffais-je contre son cou, respirant l'odeur du sang. - Je ne ...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, car je connaissais la réponse, je lui capturais à nouveau les lèvres.

Puis, de la manière la plus passionnée, alors que la lumière du soleil dansait sur notre chair, je léchais sa peau. Elle poussa un fort gémissement et je souris.

Toujours la même Bella. Juste la meilleure.

Si cela était possible.

Ses hanches se mouvèrent diaboliquement contre les miennes et j'eus un gémissement ... alors, si sexy.

- Non. Murmura-t-elle soudainement, puis je fus vide de sa présence avant de m'en rendre compte. - Non, je ne suis pas Irina ... pas de cette manière Edward ... jamais de cette façon.

- Je comprends. Chuchotais-je. Mon érection me faisait douloureusement mal.

Elle se tenait là, son débardeur blanc froissé, je pouvais voir ses seins, parfaitement arrogants. J'avalais. Elle se mordit la lèvre doucement et vint à moi, le short gris qu'elle portait la rendait plus séduisante que jamais.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, elle était petite et je voulais la protéger de tout. Sa petite taille était adorable.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour. Dis-je doucement en lui embrassant front.

Elle me regarda et sans un mot jeta ses bras autour de moi avant d'embrasser ma joue.

- Je t'aime tellement. chuchotais-je.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé. Toujours Edward, je le jure.

Je lui souris doucement, - On descend pour le petit déjeuner?

Elle hocha la tête et je partis en toute hâte. Debout devant sa porte je pouvais l'entendre rire doucement.

Je souris.

Aujourd'hui nous avions fait un pas de géant, et c'était magnifique.

Mais je savais que ça allait me coûter.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ? Simplement pour vous dire que pour avoir déjà traduit quelques chapitres d'avance vous risquez de ne pas être déçues ... mais il vous faudra attendre lundi ou mardi pour la suite... Ne soyez pas trop gourmandes...<strong>

**Review, review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à mes fidèles : bellaeva, bellardtwilight, Habswifes, edwardbellaamour, sand91, SoSweetySoCrazy, MrsShaly (nous sommes lundi, essuies tes larmes...lol), petitcoeurfragile, love-lov-Edward (non ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas question d'abandonner ces fictions), Grazie. Je vous fais des bisous et vous remercie pour votre soutien.**

**Merci également à Nedwige, love-lov-Edward, Lovelyrainbow-x et Gwen2907 pour m'avoir mis en alerte sur ce chapitre.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est une traduction de Krystalet que les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER**

**Chapitre 16 **

POV Bella

Expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi aujourd'hui était invraisemblable à penser, et encore moins à comprendre. Mes pensées m'y attirèrent à deux reprises.

Je me souvenais de la façon dont ses mains voyageaient sur ma peau, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne m'en souvenais pas parfaitement.

Edward avait son propre cheminement.

Il commençait toujours par ma bouche, lentement, jusqu'à mon cou et ses mains à la fois rugueuses et douces me saisissaient toujours comme si il allait mourir. Je souriais doucement en repensant à ce matin, je descendais les marches ...

Mais nous devions arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

Arrivée en bas, je fus stupéfaite par le sentiment de gêne entre Edward et moi. Il parlait à Alexandre, qui me fit un grand signe, Edward détourna simplement les yeux avec un petit rire. Je rougis.

- Salut Isabella!

- Appelles-moi Bella. Je souriais à Alexandre, - S'il te plaît.

- Oh, comme ma maman! Il sourit.

Je clignais des yeux, Demitri regarda derrière lui. - Oui, comme ta maman.

- Bonjour .La voix grincheuse d'Ellie mit fin à la gêne pour laisser place à la tension, elle ne regarda personne et marcha vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et regarda Rosalie qu'elle dévisagea. Je m'assis tranquillement. Alexandre me regarda avec de grands yeux et je regardais ailleurs.

- Ellie pourquoi tu ne souris pas? Lui demanda Alexandre, le visage contrarié.

- Parce que je ne veux pas!. Lui dit-elle sèchement, en se retournant violemment et furieusement. - Occupes-toi de tes affaires!

- Ellie! Gronda Edward les yeux sombres. - Excuses-toi -

- Non-

- Maintenant,

- Non! Elle tapa des pieds furieusement et le foudroya du regard. - Je vais prendre le petit déjeuner et puis je veux aller chez tante d'Alice.

- Non, tu as été très insolente à l'instant, ton père pourrait t'y emmener, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne le fera pas. Déclara Rosalie debout, intimidant la petite fille. Je me mordais les lèvres, sachant que si je disais quelque chose cela ne ferait que pousser encore plus Ellie dans sa colère. - Tu es punie au cas où tu ne le saurais pas-

- Pourquoi!

- Pour être si irrespectueuse, non seulement envers ta famille, mais aussi envers Bella.

- Mais -

- Ne m'interromps pas une fois de plus Ellie! Rosalie était devant ma fille les yeux en colère. Ellie recula un peu et hocha la tête. - Tu es punie, fin de l'histoire. Tu comprends? Il n'y a pas à discuter.

Ellie hocha la tête, se tourna, prit les ingrédients qu'elle voulait et puis tranquillement alla faire elle-même son sandwich. Je déglutissais et regardais Rosalie qui était en colère contre Edward. Il était clair qu'elle était en colère contre lui parce qu'il ne résistait pas à sa famille, il laissait Ellie faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Papa, nous pouvons aller chercher la crème glacée? Avec Isabella? Demanda Alexandre doucement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui soit une bonne journée pour ça Alex ...Je parlais avec douceur Edward acquiesça: - Mais si tu veux je t'emmènerais demain ...? Si tu veux. Murmurais-je soudain en me frottant l'estomac, me souvenant de ce que c'était quand il était là, en moi. Et puis soudain je souhaitais pouvoir retourner dans le temps et tout recommencer. Peu importe si cela signifiait qu'Edward et moi nous disputions constamment, cela valait mieux que d'avoir ma fille qui me haïssait tant.

- C'est bon! OK? Alex regarda Edward, il semblait attaché à Edward par la hanche. Je souris doucement et regardais Demitri. qui me fixait de ses yeux bleus intenses.

- Je ... je pourrais faire quelque chose avec toi aussi si tu veux Demitri? Peut-être que nous pourrions sortir et écrire de la poésie, j'imagine que tu aimes écrire ...?

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Edward me sourit et embrassa la tête de Demitri.

Je regardais ensuite Ellie qui était raide comme une planche, elle allait mettre le jambon dans son sandwich. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et regardais Rosalie prendre son téléphone. Elle sortit de la pièce pour répondre à l'appel.

- Ellie, peut-être.,. Toi et moi -

- Non. Fut sa réponse simple.

J'avalais et résistais aux larmes qui montaient dans mes yeux. Je les sentis qui me brûlaient si rapidement que je baissais les yeux, ma gorge était serrée. Je me sentais raide, tout comme mon cœur, et je me mordis la lèvre doucement. - OK, c'est bien. Murmurais-je.

- Oh, allez Ellie! Pourquoi es-tu si méchante! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas d'amis à l'école! Lui cria Alexandre. Je sursautais soudainement, et Ellie se retourna furieuse, claquant le couteau sur le comptoir, je m'éloignais loin d'elle.

- Fermes ta bouche stupide Alexandre avant que je te donne un coup de poing dans le visage! Cria-t-elle. Je regardais Edward se lever et se diriger vers elle. Il s'accroupit et la regarda dans les yeux en attrapant son menton délicatement entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Je ne tolérerai pas de violence Ellie.

- Papa, mais il a-

- Ce n'est pas à propos d'Alexandre! Demitri fut soudainement debout. - C'est à propos de toi et de la fillette méchante que tu es! C'est vrai! Personne ne t'aime parce que tu es comme ça!

- Viens Demitri. Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne et il me regarda, semblant fondre et hocha la tête. Je rayonnais à l'intérieur. - Allons dans l'autre pièce, d'accord? Viens Alex, Allons-y. Je le dis doucement et lui pris aussi la main. Je les conduisais à la salle de séjour et leur demandais d'y rester alors que je retournais vers la cuisine.

POV Edward

- Ellie pourquoi fais-tu cela? Dis-je doucement à ma fille qui me regardait intensément. - Essaies-tu de faire en sorte qu'elle me déteste et me quitte?

- Non ... mais c'est le mieux papa! Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne m'aime pas ou-

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! -

- Je sais! Elle tapa du pied. Sa voix de plus en plus intense à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la haine coulait comme le venin de ses lèvres et je sus immédiatement que cette enfant devait véritablement la détester. - JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE. ELLE NOUS A QUITTE!

Je regardais ma fille en état de choc alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et qu'elle tremblait violemment, - Tout en elle est malsain et elle ne sera jamais jamais -.! Jamais ma mère, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis comme ça papa ! Je ne serais pas comme ça si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et si tu penses que je vais la laisser ramper dans ma vie comme le petit cafard qu'elle est, alors tu as tort!

J'entendis un soupir derrière moi et me tournait, le cœur d'Ellie s'accéléra violemment et je regardais avec beaucoup de tristesse les larmes couler sur les joues de Bella. Son joli visage était absolument abîmé par ces larmes de tristesse. Elle couvrit son visage et les essuya.

- Bella, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas … Je m'avançais avant qu'elle ne puisse se tourner et courir comme je savais qu'elle allait faire et l'amenait à moi et la sentant s'effondrer doucement dans mes bras un peu plus avant de placer ses mains sur ma poitrine et d'essayer – comme à son habitude - de me repousser.

Mon cœur souffrait tellement.

- Laisses-moi y aller Edward, ce fut une erreur .. Je ... Je veux rentrer à la maison, -

- C'est ta maison, bébé. Lui dis-je doucement, sans me soucier d'utiliser un tel surnom, je la voulais juste ici avec moi pour toujours. - Nous avons juste...besoin de parler.

- Laissez-moi aller dans la chambre s'il te plaît ... juste la chambre au moins. S'il te plaît. Implora-t-elle en douceur: - Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant s'il te plaît. A l'appartement Edward. Elle me regarda et mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement comme s'il n'avait jamais battu, si triste ... - Ne me refuses pas ce droit.

Je hochais la tête, triste et la laisser aller. Elle regarda derrière moi vers Ellie, qui doucement sourit. Un sourire déchirant, puis elle dit. - Je suis tellement désolée. Elle pleurait puis elle alla à l'entrée principale de la maison, où je savais qu'elle m'attendrait afin que je puisse la ramener chez elle.

Les pas d'Ellie s'approchèrent de moi et je commençais à trembler de colère.

- Papa ... elle n'est pas l'un d'entre nous ... Elle n'a pas sa place ici ... Murmura-t-elle doucement en essayant de toucher ma main avant que je ne me dégage de son étreinte, elle haletait sous le choc, et en colère je me dirigeais vers la porte, je me retournais pour la regarder et vis les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux.

- Je reviendrai plus tard expliquer à Alexandre pourquoi Bella a quitté la maison. Je claquais la porte au moment où elle commençait à protester.

POV Bella

Le trajet de retour fut calme, Edward semblait en colère et j'étais tout simplement triste. Triste que Ellie pense à moi comme à un cafard. Étais-je si faible dans son esprit? Où avait-elle entendu ces choses, ces mots étaient tellement cruels.

- S'il te plaît Bella n'abandonnes pas -

- Edward, je ne veux pas et je pense que je ne vais pas abandonner mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu n'as pas fait grand chose Bella, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. Il y aura du changement, nous avons juste à travailler dessus chérie. Il parlait doucement même si ses mains étaient serrées sur le volant. - Elle t'aime-

- Elle ne peut pas être forcée-

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça ... Pas du tout. Déclara-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue. Il sourit, - Je t'aime trop pour te laisser de nouveau disparaître.

Je souris malgré ma tristesse et me penchais sur son toucher ... Il était si beau, il était resté beau et moi je m'étais dégradée. - Merci ... J'ai besoin de ça ... vraiment je ne ... Je regardais ensuite par la fenêtre. - Quand sera la prochaine fois que je vais te voir ?

- Dès que je pourrais. Il soupira: - Je veux dire à ma famille que tu es ici, et peut-être pourrions-nous nous réunir ...? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'y tiens beaucoup. Je souris, - Même si je suis nerveuse à l'idée de voir Alice. Des larmes jaillirent encore de mes yeux. - Je ... je ne sais pas. Je sanglotais encore un peu alors que nous arrivions en face de mon immeuble. - Je veux la voir mais je sais qu'elle va juste ... me détruire avec des mots Edward! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue en ce moment et je veux tout régler mais je sais que cela n'arrivera pas aussi vite que il doit et cela me tue. Je sanglotais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que les reviews sont désormais accessibles aux « anonymes ». **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chris57**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Partie I**

POV Edward

En rentrant à la maison je ne pris la peine de trouver Rose pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, elle le saurait tôt ou tard. Et j'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà su par Ellie.

Tout était terriblement calme et presque tranquille. Il y avait les battements de coeur, Alexandre était à la sieste, il était seulement trois heures de l'après-midi et je n'avais vraiment pas envie pour le moment de parler à quiconque, en dehors de Bella.

Les pensées d'Ellie furent assombries par des images du visage de Bella proche du mien, elle se demandait si je serais vraiment amoureux à nouveau . Je me demandais brièvement si Ellie pensait que je détestais Bella, et si c'était moi qui lui renvoyait cette image en refusant de parler d'elle quand elle n'était pas là. Mais c'était dans le passé et Ellie semblait y être coincée.

J'allais à mon bureau et me noyais dans mes souvenirs ... ou je touchais et serrais Bella quand je voulais en sachant que cela la comblait de joie et non pas de tristesse comme aujourd'hui.

En bref je me souvenais du jour où je m'étais faufilé derrière Bella. Nous nous fréquentions depuis quelques mois seulement quand cela arriva, mais nous étions déjà profondément amoureux. Elle était dans la cuisine, ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval ... son jean lui faisait des fesses magnifiques et elle portait un débardeur gris serré pour elle, exhibant sa fragilité. Elle était si petite ... mais j' adorais.

- Bonjour jolie fille. Dis-je en coinçant ses hanches contre les miennes sur le comptoir. Je gémis quand elle rigola et déplaça ses hanches. - Est-ce l'heure pour les jeux de l'amour?

- Non, je cuisine, donc monsieur, vous allez devoir attendre pour cela. Elle gloussa. Je grognais faiblement et embrassais doucement sa gorge, la regardant frissonner et reniflant son parfum sucré. Elle était si parfaite à bien des égards, c'en était effrayant. - Oh ... Edward ... Elle haleta doucement quand je mordis légèrement sa peau, elle avait un goût de paradis. Je léchais son cou pour remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle fléchit un peu et j'eus un petit rire sombre contre mon ange.

Je la tournais vers moi et l'embrassais tendrement, sa bouche bougea doucement alors que la mienne bougeait malicieusement. J'étais fasciné par elle, j'attrapais ses cheveux furieusement et tirais dessus doucement, elle gémit, j'ouvris ma bouche pour elle.

- Edward, oh Jésus ... Elle jura doucement et je la portais loin de tout ce qu'elle faisait cuire.

Je la plaquais violemment contre le canapé et enjambais ses hanches douces.

- J'ai besoin de préparer ... le-le repas. Elle bégayait, j'enlevais rapidement ma chemise et baissais les yeux sur elle. Elle était magnifique.

Elle se plaignait toujours de ses vergetures et pensais que je ne m'en préoccupais que vaguement. Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle aurait souhaité être grande et avoir des jambes parfaites non cicatrisées. J'étais souvent fatigué de ses plaintes, elle pensait que dans son monde cela la rendait laide, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est qu'elle était toujours belle, et même si elle pensait que je me souciais pas de ce qu'elle appelait ses imperfections ,elle avait tort.

- Non, non ... Edward. Dit-elle riant joyeusement en s'asseyant, se tenant à ma taille et embrassant mon visage incliné. - J'ai vraiment besoin de préparer le repas.

Je soupirais et souris. - Très bien, mais tu m'es redevable.

- Quand tu veux ... mais pas maintenant. Elle rit et je la fis descendre, regardant ses hanches se balancer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Je soupirais face aux souvenirs, serrant le bras du fauteuil avec colère. Ma Bella ...

POV Jacob

- Leah. Je gémis alors qu'elle enlevait ses lèvres de ma poitrine. Elle me sourit. - Allez bébé, pas tout de suite s'il te plaît. Plus tard je le jure. Je viens de rentrer du travail et je suis fatigué maintenant, tu sais? Je lui picorais les lèvres, - Plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'éloigna de moi. - Bon, et je te tiens à ce que tu sois sexy. J'ignorais mon envie de grimacer à ce surnom.

- Oui.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Après la disparition de Bella j'étais tombé dans une profonde dépression . Je ne savais pas que la dépression, et aussi apparemment dans mon cas pouvait vous rendre complètement fou. D'où, ma relation avec Leah Clearwater.

Bella envahissait toujours chacune des mes pensée. J'aurai souhaité n'avoir jamais fait ce que j'avais fait le dernier jour où je l'avais vu. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas causé la chaîne d'événements ayant conduit à son départ.

- Jake! Le téléphone! Dit Leah dans un froncement de sourcils ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je soupirais, atteignis le lit et attrapais le téléphone.

- Bonjour? Dis-je dans un profond soupir.

- Écoutes bien, car je ne me répéterai pas deux fois ...Dit une voix douceâtre. - Isabella, Bella Cullen. Elle est de retour. J'ai l'adresse de son appartement si tu veux aller lui rendre visite tu peux. Il suffit de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour t'assurer qu'elle reste loin de la famille Cullen. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

POV Edward

22:05. Et j'étais toujours au même endroit qu'avant. Je n'étais sorti qu'une fois et ce fut pour préparer le repas, mais après ça, j'étais juste retourné dans la pièce où j'étais auparavant et j'étais resté là. Noyé dans mes souvenirs, une sorte de privilège.

Je repensais à ce que Bella avait fait quand soudain j'entendis un coup léger à la porte, je levais les yeux.

Ellie passa sa tête à l'intérieur et me regarda timidement, elle semblait avoir aussi un peu peur, mais je compris vite pourquoi. Mes cheveux étaient désordonnés comme d'habitude et la chambre était plongée dans le noir complet laissant juste un peu la lune briller sur mon visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son cœur s'accéléra.

- Oui, Ellie? Demandais-je avec un sérieux agacement . Je ne voulais pas me comporter de cette façon avec elle, mais chaque fibre de mon corps était agacée par elle.

- Je ... je voulais ... Elle avalait et transpirait. - M'excuser auprès de toi. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. - Je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai fait était juste papa, je te promets ... je ... ne sais pas comment réagir. Je le jure Papa, je ne la déteste pas. Elle avait du mal à parler maintenant. - Je ne savais pas comment réagir quand elle est revenue et j'étais énervée, je n'étais pas préparée et j'étais en colère parce qu'elle venait ...

Je secouais la tête et l'arrêtais. - Ellie, je suis heureux que tu t'excuses auprès de moi bébé, tu n'en n'as même pas idée. Chuchotais-je alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi et se tint devant moi ... Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui embrassais le front. Je la pris dans mes bras en l'asseyant sur mes genoux, elle tremblait contre moi.

- Mais je pense que Bella est celle après de qui j'ai besoin de m'excuser de ... murmura-t-elle: - Je veux papa ...

Je tressaillis en l'entendant appeler sa mère Bella. Je souris cependant, et lui embrassais à nouveau le front. J'avais envie de pleurer de joie. - Nous le ferons chérie, nous lui ferons la surprise demain et nous allons aller lui parler d'accord? Aimerais-tu?

- Oui papa. Beaucoup.

**Partie II**

POV Isabella

Le sommeil ne m'était pas venu facilement. C'était la pire chose que je n'avais jamais connu. Être aux prises avec des images de ma fille qui hurlait combien elle me détestait, elle avait tout fait, même maudire mon nom. Ou peut-être je n'étais pas là pour entendre cette partie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais ce sentiment que mes tripes se tordaient et que ça ne partirait jamais. C'était l'une des pires choses que j'avais jamais connu en raison du fait que j'avais tant espéré que mes rêves seraient mon évasion.

Pas de chance.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, pas du tout.

Aucunement.

Et même dans la matinée, alors que j'attendais finalement que le sommeil m'emporte ça n'arriva pas. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, et peu importe que je me sente mal, pleurer était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir mieux.

Je sortis finalement de la douche et enfilais un débardeur rose et des chaussettes grises. Je m'assis et lus les nouvelles.

A 14 heures on sonna à ma porte. Je sus immédiatement que c'était Edward. J'essuyais les larmes invisibles de mon visage, mais mes yeux étaient rouges, et me dirigeais vers la porte, attachant mes cheveux et prenant une profonde inspiration.

Les coups continuèrent sur la porte de mon appartement et je me précipitais pour ouvrir en souriant.

Ce sourire tomba rapidement de mon visage.

Jacob était là. Avec le regard le plus fou que je n'avais jamais vu chez quelqu'un.

POVEdward

- Ellie, maintenant que nous arrivons à l'appartement, je veux juste que tu gardes ton calme, peu importe ce qui se passe, OK? Si elle dit quelque chose qui te met hors de toi tu la respectes, elle est chez elle, sommes-nous d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête puis se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse.

- Tout va bien se passer. Lui assurais-je avec un petit sourire, - Soit juste agréable. Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas crier, elle n'est pas comme ça. Mais laisses-moi lui téléphoner pour lui dire que nous sommes en chemin. Je lui souris et composais le numéro de Bella.

POV Isabella

- Bella ... oh mon ... Oh mon Dieu! Il se jeta sur moi et je haletais sous le choc de sa chaleur, il était chaud, ou peut-être était-ce juste son excitation et l'adrénaline qui le rendaient si bouillant. Je tremblais alors qu'il me tira en arrière et tint mon visage, m'attirant rageusement à lui.

- Jake ... ce qui ... oh ... non ... Je frémissais et essayais de reculer mais il me tenait à lui avec un large sourire. Il avait l'air si différent. Beaucoup plus homme, puis Edward ... Edward à coté ressemblait à un jeune garçon, Jacob avait l'air si mûr ... Je sentis les larmes qui commençaient à couler comme un bonheur consommé et je l'embrassais.

Je l'aimais comme un frère, malgré tout, et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien.

- Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué ... Oh mon Dieu ... Puis sa voix se fâcha: - Où étais-tu? Il me secoua. - Es-tu inconsciente Bella? Tu avais complètement disparue! N'as-tu jamais pensé que tu aurais pu venir me voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose-

- Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais Jacob! Dis-je cinglante. - Tout ce que j'aimais autrefois tu me l'as enlevé avec mensonge, tu as tout cassé! Donc, n'essayes pas de me faire sentir coupable, va te faire foutre!

Il me sourit et s'avança menaçant. - Je ne viens pas ici pour me disputer Bella. Donc, ne m'insultes pas ou je pourrais me fâcher.

- Tu ne me fais plus peur. Alors, sors de mon appartement, crétin!

Il commença à dire quelque chose mais ferma sa bouche quand le téléphone sonna et je le foudroyais du regard. Je lui montrais la porte et il plissa les yeux. - Dois-je partir? Il sourit.

- Oui. Maintenant. ... Et ne reviens pas.

Il me sourit et se dirigea vers le lit, - Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Gloussa-t-il. - Je te verrai plus tard, Bella, bébé. Et il sortit. Je restais là, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire et me précipitais vers le téléphone quand il arrêta de sonner. Je murmurais un juron et tapais du pied.

Je regardais l'identité de l'appelant et vis que c'était Edward. Il avait laissé un message disant qu'il allait venir. Je me précipitais donc pour nettoyer.

POV Edward

- Frappes à la porte Ellie. Dis-je anxieux pour elle. Incapable de bouger un membre.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi cependant.

La raison en était que je venais de sentir l'odeur de loup-garou, et ce parfum m'était familier. Je savais qui était ce loup-garou, où il vivait et pourquoi. Jack Black était de retour et il essayait de récupérer Bella, comme toujours.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit la vue de ma Bella me coupa le souffle.

Elle était magnifique, elle portait un débardeur rose, ses grands yeux bruns atterrirent sur moi et s'égayèrent malgré mon expression sombre. Sombre, parce que un : je la voulais, et deux :parce que l'odeur du loup-garou était plus forte dans l'appartement. Il était venu ici et je pouvais également le sentir sur sa peau.

Puis ses yeux allèrent à Ellie qui était derrière moi, se cachant ... Ses lèvres affichèrent un faux sourire et elle me regarda.

- A quoi dois-je cette visite? Entrez. Elle s'écarta et je tirais doucement Ellie pour la faire bouger. Nous entrâmes dans l'appartement et immédiatement je regardais partout. Bella me regarda avec méfiance. Elle pouvait sentir ma colère.

- Ellie voulait te parler. Dis-je à mon ange qui regardait sa fille avec confusion. Ellie sortit de derrière moi et je reculais, leur laissant de l'espace et de l'intimité. En revanche j'écoutais.

Ellie commença.

- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée ... pour avoir été méchante avec toi ... tu ne méritais pas ça et j'étais juste vraiment en colère ... Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça Bella.

Encore une fois, je jure avoir senti Bella tressaillir quand sa fille l'appela Bella. - Oh ça va Ellie, je te pardonne, et je te remercie beaucoup pour tes excuses.

J'entendis un sourire dans la voix d'Ellie. - Merci ... Je ... Je me demandais aussi si peut-être tu voulais faire quelque chose? Uhm ... peut-être pouvons-nous aller ... faire du shopping. Ellie détestais le shopping ...

- Je n'aime pas le shopping, mais j'irais avec toi. Bella sourit.

- Vraiment! Oh mon dieu, moi non plus! Ellie et Bella rirent, et pour la première fois j'entrevoyais l'espoir.

Dès que Ellie fut distraite et ma colère dépassée et je parlais à Bella de Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

POV Edward

- Bella, je dois te parler. Murmurais-je avec ennui et en la tirant doucement par le poignet vers la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils confuse, et je fermais la porte, nous nous regardâmes longtemps, ... et le soleil éclaira son joli visage.

Le soleil la faisait paraître plus innocente, qu'elle ne l'était déjà, cela fit fondre mon cœur et je devins mou.

- Tu ... tu sais à propos de Jake? Edward je ne l'ai même pas inviter ici, il est juste sorti de nulle part, je suis tellement désolée-

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon amour ... c'est ton ami. Je ravalais, sachant ce que je savais. Mais si je voulais que les choses fonctionnent je devais me calmer au niveau de ma colère et de la jalousie. Et c'est ce que je fis. - Lui et toi avez le droit de vous voir si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je respirais. - J'étais juste inquiet que peut-être tu puisses être blessée ... Je sais qu'il n'était pas trop content, il ne l'était probablement pas moins.

- Non, il ne l'était pas ... pas vraiment. Elle soupira. - Il voulait parler, mais ... je l'ai mis dehors. Je ne veux pas de lui ici ... il a été impoli et méchant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, - Je ... je ne veux pas de lui ici ... il ...ses yeux devinrent rouges et elle regarda vers le bas. Je la regardais avec tristesse, sachant ce qu'elle allait dire et je m'avançais.

- Il ..?

Elle releva le visage. Nous étions très proches, et je voulais lui voler un baiser. Mais son odeur s'attardait sur elle ... ce qui me mis encore plus en colère, contre ma volonté. C'était ma femme ... ma femme ... et elle n'allait pas être entachée par ce chien ... pour un vampire il était naturel d'être rude avec elle pendant le sexe, à cause de son odeur.

- Il ...? Continuais-je.

- Il nous a brisé ...Murmura-t-elle. Après avoir tourné la tête elle croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. Son habitude quand elle était nerveuse.

- Bella c'est normal de pleurer,

- Non Edward, ce n'est pas normal ... je ne fais que pleurer. Et j'en ai marre de ça. J'ai été indépendante ... puis tu es venu dans ma vie et tout tournait autour de toi ... et ... j'ai besoin de me rappeler que je ne suis pas un enfant, et que j'ai besoin de grandir. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite ... tu le sais ... et ... j'ai grandi seule au fond. J'ai besoin de laisser ça derrière moi et d'arrêter de me plaindre et de pleurer.

Je fronçais les sourcils ... elle ne parlait jamais de son père, et honnêtement j'avais peur de savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais demandé. Je savais que ce serait un sujet sensible. Elle ne parlait jamais de quiconque, sauf de sa mère et de ses cousins. Mais son père était inexistant. Je réfléchis un instant au pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vraiment interrogée ... Je pense que j'étais tellement insouciant que cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire mal, alors j'avais refusé de parler de ces choses, malgré l'importance qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

- C'est normal que ça te blesse Bella ... ça ne fait pas pour autant de toi quelqu'un de faible ... cela te rend juste humaine.

- Mais je suis faible Edward! Je suis faible. Je pleure toute la journée, je râle et je me plains. J'en suis malade. J'ai besoin d'être plus forte! Pour mes enfants ... pour toi! Elle soupira. - En fait ... Jacob est venu et ... j'ai été choqué de le voir ... mais comment pouvait-il savoir Edward? C'est ce que je veux savoir ... Ses yeux sont devinrent méfiants. - Tu ne penses pas que Alice ... -

- Non! Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Je parlais .. d'une respiration lourde ... en sachant qu'elle était capable de cela, mais refusant d'y croire. - Elle ... elle ne ferait pas ça ..

- Bon ... Nous ... alors je te crois ... Elle me sourit et commençait à sortir de la chambre quand j' attrapais son poignet rapidement. Elle me regarda avec confusion ... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir la reconquérir ... c'était si bestial que s'en était malsain. Je la plaquais contre le mur, son doux visage était si innocent et si troublé ...

- Je déteste son odeur sur toi. Ce n'est pas toi. Murmurais-je en colère, regardant fixement son cou palpitant. Elle était mince et tellement belle. Sexy dans sa fragilité. - Tu es à moi-

- Edward, je n'appartiens qu'a moi.

- Oui. Mais tu es à moi seul. Chuchotais-je en m'appuyant près d'elle. Son odeur était incroyablement savoureuse, excepté l'odeur de Jacob Black s'étant imprégné sur Bella Cullen.

- Edward ... Mon nom sonnait délicieusement dans sa bouche. - Embrasses-moi ... s'il te plaît. Elle avait l'air triste et subitement je stoppais son visage qui se rapprochait du mien.

- Est-ce que tu fais cela parce que tu as besoin de te prouver que tu me veux moi ... ou est-ce parce que tu veux me prouver que tu veux de moi et non de Jacob ...?

Elle hocha la tête lamentablement.

Je souris doucement, caressant sa joue. - Je ne vais pas t'embrasser ma Bella ... tu n'as pas à me prouver quoi que ce soit.

- S'il te plaît ... pas pour te prouver quoi que ce soit ... mais ... juste parce que ça fait si longtemps et ... Elle me regarda avec effroi, comme si je la rejetais une deuxième fois ... alors que je n'aurais pas pu ... - Je ... j'en ai besoin Edward, s'il te plaît. Après hier, j'ai juste

Je posais doucement ma bouche sur la sienne et me permis le simple plaisir de ... juste de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans bouche ... et son corps mince pressé au mien. Tellement parfait ... Je me reculais quand son cœur se mit à battre très vite et je lui souris. Elle me rendit ce sourire. Le moment était parfait.

POV Isabella

Edward et moi étions finalement retournés chez lui, il m'avait promis de me ramener plus tard. Je fus accueillie par une énorme étreinte d'Alexandre qui s'accrochait à moi, et je saluais Demitri qui me sourit. - Hé Demitri, comment vas-tu? Je luttais pour marcher, avec mon fils attaché à ma jambe et Ellie qui me donnait la main.

- Mieux. Il sourit et se tourna vers la télévision.

Je regardais vers Alexandre qui m'observais avec ses jolis yeux bruns et il me sourit, il lui manquait une dent et je ris, me baissant et lui embrassant le front. - Alexandre, tu es tellement mignon! Je rigolais, puis l' embrassais à nouveau sur le front, il couinait avec délice et riait contre ma jambe.

- Bella, veux-tu sortir avec nous ce soir? Nous pourrions aller au restaurant avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, tu es habillée de façon appropriée, donc la tenue n'est pas un problème. Edward prit un moment pour me regarder de haut en bas, j'avais mis une robe grise avec des bottines et des leggings gris. Je rougis sous le regard d'Edward et je sentis Alexandre tirer sur ma robe, je le regardais et il me fit signe de descendre plus bas

Il chuchota à mon oreille. - Je pense que papa t'aime Isabella ... Je pense que toi aussi, Il s'arrêta. -Tu devrais embrasser mon papa.

Je rougis et Ellie poussa un peu son frère pour qu'il s'arrête. - Hé, Ellie aucune violence. Lui signifia Edward, je clignais des yeux à ce qu'Alexandre avait dit. Alexandre rougit et baissa les yeux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Était-ce ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti?

- Papa, Alice a appelé. Déclara Demitri qui s'avançait à l'endroit où nous étions tous debout, c'est à dire devant l'escalier. - Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait nous voir ce soir et qu'elle amènerait un ami avec elle.

J'en eu le souffle coupé, elle savait ... elle l'avait vu dans une vision.

Je regardais Edward qui paraissait légèrement en colère. C'est alors que je pris le temps de remarquer que ses yeux semblaient un peu bruns, presque noirs... Il n'avait pas dû pas se nourri depuis un moment.

- Eh bien, alors je suppose que nous allons voir Alice ce soir ... soupira Edward ... Et cet ami.

Edward vint vers moi quand les enfants partirent dans l'autre pièce. Il me tint un instant, je soupirais et me laisse tomber dans ses bras. - Ne t' inquiètes pas ... Bella ... Tout ira bien ... je te le promets.

Mais je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Pas complètement. Quelque chose allait arriver, et merde c' était sur le point de devenir réel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Partie I**

POV Bella

Cette soirée au restaurant était agréable. J'avais parlé avec Alexandre puis avec Demitri, Edward avait parlé avec Ellie la plupart du temps, et la pensée d'Alice et de l'invité ne m'avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit, les enfants étaient de tels personnages que je ne pouvais rester concentrée que sur eux.

Parler avec Demitri m'apprit que Ellie et Alexandre se disputaient souvent car Alexandre protégeait constamment mon image, et à l'école il était le paria. Personne ne lui parlait, personne ne jouait avec lui ou ne s'asseyait avec lui à midi. Alexandre rentrait souvent à la maison en pleurant . Voir même en sanglotant. A de nombreuses reprises Demitri fut lui aussi taquiné parce qu'il défendait souvent Alexandre, il s'était même battu, bien sûr il avait des ennuis mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Et Ellie était détestée par toutes les filles mais aimé des garçons à cause de sa nature garçon manqué.

Je fronçais les sourcils ... en observant Alexandre lire son menu pour enfants. Edward me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis et repris ma conversation avec Demitri.

- Bonjour, je suis votre serveur pour la soirée, mon nom est Sam, puis-je prendre votre commande? Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour de la table. Alexandre se tourna vers moi, - Veux-tu manger avec moi? Dit-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Je lui souris et hochais la tête.

- OK, Isabella veut manger avec moi! Pourrions-nous avoir des nuggets de poulet et des frites? Demanda-t-il au garçon qui me regarda, me sourit et hocha la tête vers Alexandre.

C'est alors que je la repérais. Je vis Alice marchant vers la table, Edward avait probablement lu dans ses pensées, car il se raidit et moi de même quand je vis qui était à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour Alice. Dit Edward d'une voix amère, il s'était levé et se tenait debout devant la table. Froidement je fis un signe de tête en direction d'Alice, Edward tourna la tête vers son partenaire. -Jacob. Bonjour.

- Edward, Bella. Il me sourit et je lui fis signe de la main.

Les enfants se regardaient tous troublés. - Salut tatie! Alexandre souriait, - Salut Jacob!

- Bonjour petit gars. Jake lui sourit, je tremblais et me levais. - Demitri pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir à côté d'Alexandre. Je ne voulais pas Jacob à côté de Demitri ni à côté d'aucun de mes enfants. Je préférais souffrir de cette tension gênante près de lui plutôt que lui près d'eux.

Quand nous fumes tous assis, Alice à côté Edward, Edward à côté d'Ellie, Ellie à côté d'Alexandre, Alexandre à côté de Demitri, Demitri à côté de moi et moi à côté de Jacob, la tension fut brisée par les paroles des enfants.

- Alors, Isabella, commença Alice, je me raidis, elle me parlais directement. - Comment va la vie?

- La vie est belle ...

- Mhm, les enfants ne sont -

- Alice pas maintenant. Siffla Edward doucement.

- Alors quand Edward. Quand? Elle grogna sur lui. Mon cœur battait très vite et Jacob me regardait inquiet, mais les enfants étaient tous inconscients de ce qui se passait. - Elle ne peux pas s'enfuir et prétendre que tout est génial maintenant qu'elle est de retour. Dit-elle en me regardant.

- Alice, je -

- Ne me parles pas salope. Cracha-t-elle méchamment.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et Jacob se leva, il commença à dire quelque chose mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était Alice. Je me levais également et commençais à m'éloigner, tous les bavardages s'arrêtèrent quand Alice attrapa mon bras, le serra violemment et siffla à mon visage.

- Toi, putain de salope, tu l'as laissé et maintenant tu reviens comme si tu appartenais à cette famille. Mais tu n'es rien pour cette famille, tu comprends? Tu ne seras jamais acceptée. Carlisle te déteste, Emmett te hait. Personne ne t'aime, alors pourquoi es-tu revenue?

- Bouges de mon chemin. Chuchotais-je. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Je te déteste. Siffla-t-elle en colère contre moi. - Tu es une fille stupide. Tu as brisé la vie de mon frère!

- Dégages de ma vue. Grognais-je contre elle. Ma voix n'était pas la mienne. - Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qui s'est passé, alors pourquoi diable devrais-je me donner la peine de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'aussi étroit d'esprit que toi. Tu as amené Jacob ici et maintenant je pense et je suis sûre que tu lui as donné mon adresse, afin qu'il vienne me voir et qu'il fiche en l'air tout ce qu'Edward et moi essayons de reconstruire.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Lâches-moi. Maintenant. Aboyais-je.

Ses doigts se déroulèrent lentement de mon bras et elle me fixa le plus intensément possible.

Je passais devant elle, incapable de contenir la colère qui me submergeait. Pas la tristesse. Mais la colère. En essuyant mon œil je réalisais que je pleurais, mais c'était des larmes de rage.

Je sortis du restaurant et me dirigeais vers l'endroit où nous étions garés. Je me mis contre l'un des murs, essayant de reprendre ma respiration en expirant profondément. J'essayais de savoir si je devais revenir et l'injurier. ... Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça devant mes enfants. Je ne voulais pas donner cet exemple à Ellie ni à aucun d'entre eux.

Je me penchais en arrière et glissais doucement, respirant profondément en essayant de garder mon calme. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'Edward ne semblait jamais leur avoir dit qu'en fait c' était lui qui m'avait chassé de la maison quand je voulais partir, mais que je ne l'avais pas vraiment décidé. Il m' avait empêché de voir mes enfants.

- Bella! La voix de Jacob me sortit de mes pensées. Je me levais, me retournais et le vis courir vers moi. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait en face de moi je pus voir ses yeux tristes. - Tu vas bien? -

- Est-ce que je vais bien? Vraiment Jacob? Tu es sérieux? Te semble t-il que j'aille bien? Tu viens ici en sachant pertinemment ce qui va se passer et tu me demandes si je vais bien? M'écriais-je, il fronça les sourcils. - Non, imbécile, je ne vais pas bien!

Il sourit doucement et enleva une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je retirais sa main.

- Ne t'approches plus jamais de mes enfants ou de moi. Tu as compris?

- Tu sais que c'est pratiquement impossible. A moins de rester loin de toi, c'est ...

- Eh bien je me fout de savoir comment tu feras, mais ne t'approches plus -

- Isabella! La petite voix d'Alexandre m'appelait. Je regardais à ma gauche, il bondit hors du restaurant et couru furieusement vers moi. J'essuyais mes yeux et trébuchais un peu quand il bondit sur moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma jambe. Je le regardais avec une profonde tristesse. - Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il gentiment. Je hochais la tête.

- Je vais bien. Hey, hey ne pleure pas. Chuchotais-je alors qu'il commençait à hoqueter. - Je suis là, ça va ...

- Je pensais que tu étais partie. Il pleurait et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, puis il serra les poings, son visage devint rouge et sa respiration plus rapide. - Je, je- Il le dit dans un gémissement, et je le portais doucement, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et pleura dans mon cou ... fort, plus fort que je ne pourrais le dire. - Je ... Il partit dans un fouillis de mots que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

- Hé petit gars calmes-toi ... Marmonna Jacob inquiet. Alex leva les yeux et regarda Jacob. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent songeur.

- Es-tu le petit ami d'Isabella?

Jacob souffla, gêné. - Que veux-tu dire?

- Vas-tu épouser Isabella? Demanda-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant soudainement. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Non. Alexandre sourit un peu, mais il se cacha en enterrant son visage dans mon cou. Je frottais son dos en douceur alors qu' Edward sortait en courant du restaurant, à sa recherche.

- Il va bien? Demanda Edward en prenant Alexandre dans ses bras et en le tenant fermement. - Il est juste un peu secoué.

- Il est sortit de là ... Je n'ai même pas remarqué. Edward semblait avoir envie de pleurer tant il avait eu peur. - Alexandre ne fait pas cela. Dit sévèrement Edward dans sa frayeur, Alexandre hocha simplement la tête et serra son père. J'observais Jacob, renfrogné par Edward.

- Jacob, pars. S'il te plaît. Je chuchotais, la panique d'Alexandre était contagieuse. Jacob me fit un signe puis à Edward.

- Je te vois plus tard Bella.

- Ne compte pas dessus Jake. Dis-je tranquillement et je le vis repartir avec la tête baissée.

- Où sont Demitri et Ellie?

- Ils sont à l'intérieur avec Alice, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais pour l'instant allons juste ... chercher la nourriture, on la ramène à la maison et nous y mangerons.

J'opinais. - Et je dois te parler plus tard.

Edward acquiesça.

- Je vais vous attendre à la voiture. Je ne retourne pas là-dedans.

**Partie II**

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai dit ça Bella, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis fâché contre elle maintenant. Me murmura Edward alors que j'étais couchée tranquillement dans notre ancien lit. Il s'était assis sur une chaise à côté de moi et jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux alors que je jouais avec l'oreiller.

- Edward, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit tout ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que c'était toi qui m'avait chassé? Je levais les yeux vers lui et fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il se raidissait. Sa mâchoire aussi.

- Pour deux raisons, l'une, Alexandre ne sait pas exactement que tu es sa mère, je ne veux pas lui dire de cette façon. Deux, c'était aussi ta faute.

- Edward, je-

-Tu étais la seul qui ait insisté pour partir, tu te souviens?

- A cause de tes problèmes de jalousie. Et tu es celui qui est rentré en affirmant que tu avais parlé à Irina et que peut-être elle avait raison à propose de toi et moi! -

- Ne rejettes pas la faute sur elle. Il s'était levé et parlait d'une voix rageuse. - Tu as toujours été éprise de Jacob. Le fait qu'elle a dit tout ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a été la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait! Je n'étais pas jaloux, j'étais prudent. Dit-il en faisant les cent pas.

Je me levais du lit et commençais à marcher vers la porte. - Je vais aller chez Jakes, alors -

- Viens ici. Edward parla dangereusement bas, me plaquant au mur, furieux contre moi. - Tu n'iras pas chez lui -

- Ha, prouves-le. Je souriais joyeusement, l'ayant attrapé dans mon piège.

Il baissa les yeux puis les releva vers moi. Soudainement timide.

- Admets-le.

- Oui, oui. MAIS, je leur dirai quand je serai prêt Bella, une chose à la fois s'il te plaît mon amour. Il m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et l'électricité passa dans mes doigts, il commença à se détacher mais je le retenais , il rit et déplaça sa bouche sur mes joues, puis sur mon cou.

- Quand? Chuchotais-je. - Quand finalement ils me tueront de rage? Ils vous aiment tellement qu'ils me ferait du mal pour toi.

- Je les tuerais ... Dit-il contre mon cou.

- Edward ... Regardes-moi s'il te plaît ... Il soupira et regarda vers moi. Je me reculais plus contre la porte. Ses yeux étaient très sombres, noirs presque ... non, ils étaient définitivement noirs. - Tu as besoin de chasser. Maintenant. J'insistais tout en me déplaçant loin de lui, mal à l'aise.

- Je vais bien.

- Non, tes yeux sont noirs, je suis humaine et tes enfants aussi. Autrefois, si je me rappelle, nous n'avons jamais couru le risque que tu t'attaques à l'un d'entre nous. Nous avons toujours veillé à ce que tu ailles chasser. Tu te souviens? Murmurais-je en touchant son visage.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié les moments que nous avons partagé Bella, n'en doutes jamais.

- Alors, va chasser.

Il me regarda attentivement, - Tu vas rester avec les enfants?

- Bien sûr.

- D'accord. Je vais juste aller chasser quelques animaux, et oui j'ai changé mon alimentation, je trouve encore quelques violeurs de temps en temps et c'est pourquoi mes yeux deviennent parfois orange ... mais ... peu importe. Je serai de retour demain matin, je te le promets. Il picora mes lèvres: - Sois sans crainte mon amour.

Je hochais la tête dans un sourire faible avant qu'il ne parte.

Je me recouchais et m'endormis.

Plus tard dans la nuit je fus réveillée par un faible gémissement.

Quand je me retournais pour regarder dans l'obscurité, je ne trouvais pas la source du bruit, mais je pouvais voir une petite figure à la porte, même si je ne la voyais pas complètement.

- Bella ... La voix de Demitri était faible et je haletais. Je sortis du lit et couru vers lui en manquant de tomber à cause de ma somnolence. - Bella laisses-moi rester ici ce soir s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Demitri, ça va? Que se passe-t-il? Je m'accroupis devant lui et essayais de voir ses yeux dans l'obscurité, je pouvais entendre les larmes dans sa voix.

- J'ai fait des cauchemars. Puis il enroula ses bras autour de moi, je le pris et le portais fermement luttant contre mon corps mince pour l'emmener au lit.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, caressant ses cheveux doucement et lui embrassant le front, son corps tremblait, je le tenais près de moi. Il était un peu froid.

- Je t'aime Demitri, et tant que je serais ici personne ne te feras de mal. Ne t'inquiètes pas ... Je le jure. Je ne te laisserai pas une nouvelle fois. Chuchotais-je. Je souris quand il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa. Sa voix était faible mais compréhensible.

- Je ne veux pas que tu repartes. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si ça devait encore arriver. Il pleurait doucement.

- Ne t' inquiètes pas ... Je t'aime ... Je t'aime ...

- Je t'aime trop Bella, de tout mon cœur. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis avec lui dans mes bras.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

POV Isabella

Quand je me réveillais j'entendis des chuchotements et l'une des personnes était très en colère. Les autres tentaient de la calmer et cette dernière tentait de s'expliquer. Je continuais à faire semblant de dormir afin d'écouter sur ce qui se passait, mais c'était très difficile.

Demitri parlait, - J'ai fait un cauchemar alors je suis venu ici et Isabella est restée avec moi pendant que je dormais. Je suis allé en bas, puis j'ai fait son petit déjeuner et je suis revenu ici. C'est tout ce que Alex-

- Ce n'est pas juste!Alexandre gémissait et semblait très en colère. - Je veux faire une sieste avec Isabella! Pourquoi je ne peux pas? Je l'aime plus que vous l'aimez! Il se mettait de plus en plus en colère, je m'asseyais dans le lit, Edward parlait à Alexandre et lui disait qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Que ce n'était pas juste qu'il (Alexandre) pense que je lui appartenait.

- Oublies Alex. Dit Demitri .

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je en les regardant tous. Dimitri se retourna et le reste d'entre eux me regardaient, ils étaient dans le coin de la pièce, près de la porte. Je frottais mes yeux et secouais un peu mes cheveux. Edward se redressa et à mon bonheur il avait l'air mieux, bien mieux que précédemment. Ses yeux étaient lumineux et sa peau avait l'air un peu rose en raison du sang qu'il avait bu.

- Isabella, bonjour! Alexandre couru vers moi et sauta sur le lit. Il vint près de moi et jeta ses bras autour de moi, embrassant doucement ma joue. Je rigolais et hochais la tête. - Tu es vraiment jolie le matin Isabella. Il souriait.

- Merci mon cœur. Je regardais par dessus Alex et vis Demitri tête baissée qui fronçait les sourcils. - Bonjour Demitri, comment te sens-tu? Mieux je l'espère.

Demitri sourit et leva les yeux, hochant la tête. - Je t'ai fait quelque chose à manger, il montra ma gauche et je souris doucement. Je vis un sandwich. Je l'attrapais et en mordais un morceau, beurre et fromage rien d'autre. Comme j'aimais!

- C'est bon? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Très bien, merci. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

- Isabella, Bonjour. Edward se dirigea vers moi, s'assit à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue, je frissonnais et le regardais gênée ... il était d'accord pour les démonstrations publiques d'affection devant les enfants? Voulait-il leur faire savoir ...?

- Papa, j'ai une question. dit Alexandre quand Ellie entra dans la chambre en me faisant signe. Je lui souris. - Est-ce que Isabella va être ma nouvelle maman? Je ne veux pas Irina. Je me raidis à ces paroles. Je ne savais pas comment Edward avait prévu de répondre à cela et de plus il avait mentionné le nom d'Irina.

Edward me regarda un long moment. Je hochais la tête, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire à Alexandre, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de réaction négative, c'était donc le bon moment pour le faire.

- Alexandre, murmurais-je doucement en le regardant. Ses grands yeux me regardaient avec étonnement, et je soupirais. Il était tellement mon fils ... - Je suis ta maman.

Il y eu un long silence ... Ellie resta silencieuse tout comme Demitri, et je pouvais voir Alexandre qui réfléchissait. Tout se mettait en place. Ses grands yeux devinrent plus lumineux, un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Puis il rompit le silence.

- Je le savais! Il cria et commença à sauter sur place. Son rire était hystérique et spectaculaire. - Je le savais, je le savais! Tu ressembles à la photo de ma maman! Je suis si heureux! Il couinait avec allégresse et m'embrassa profusément sur la joue de plus en plus, ne voulant pas me libérer.

J'étais heureuse

- Ça veut donc dire que Demitri et Ellie ... tu es leur maman aussi? Demanda-t-il en me regardant alors qu'il était assis sur mon ventre.

- Oui. Je lui souris doucement et touchais ses cheveux.

- Et papa est ton mari?

Je regardais Edward, il aurait pu le nier mais je remarquais combien il semblait heureux. Il était beau.

- Oui et non ... quand tu seras plus âgé tu comprendras.

- Papa, peux-tu embrasser maman? Demanda-t-il.

Je rougis.

- Alexandre laisses tomber, tu es trop petit pour manipuler qui que ce soit. Ellie riait et se dirigeait vers Alex en souriant, elle lui prit la main. Alex hésitait, devait-il aller avec Ellie et Demitri ou rester avec Edward et moi.

- Eh bien ça c'est fait brutalement ... Edward riait, il se coucha à côté de moi, la tête reposant sur son bras. Il gloussa de nouveau. - Je suis heureux que tu lui ais dit ... Il a besoin de toi et il avait besoin de savoir. Il déteste vraiment Irina.

- Je sais. Je suis si heureuse maintenant. C'est incroyable Edward. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, appréciant l'insouciance avec laquelle je pouvais faire cela tout d'un coup. - Je suis tellement, tellement, heureuse. Il me sourit et s'assit, j'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Alors tu vas me donner ce baiser ou vais-je devoir le faire, mon amour? Demanda-t-il. Ses yeux topaze m'hypnotisaient. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je joyeusement en ôtant mes bras de son cou: - Je pense que j'ai mieux à faire. D'autres hommes à m'occuper ...

Il grogna et me renversa sur le lit. Je haletais et fixais mes yeux sur lui alors qu'il approchait de mon visage. - Je suis le seul homme dont tu auras jamais besoin. Il sourit. - Je crois que je vais juste te voler ce baiser puisque tu ne vas pas le faire.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et glissa son bras droit autour de ma taille me tirant plus près de lui. Lentement je laissais échapper un doux souffle et gémis. Son corps glissa et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, c'était merveilleux.

Il caressait mon cou avec son nez.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il. Je souris, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu dire ...

- Je t'aime aussi. Si tu savais comme t'aime. Je parlais doucement ne voulant pas briser ce bonheur.

- Je veux que tu rencontres à nouveau ma famille Bella, j'en ai besoin.

C'était fait.

Je m'installais contre la tête de lit. Edward me regarda avec embarras et je secouais la tête. - Edward, ils me détestent, tu ne leur a même pas dit au sujet de la ... la chose qui s'est réellement passé entre nous. Ils pensent que je viens et que je pars. Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils vont accepter mon retour à la maison? Vraiment Edward?

- Je sais Bella, mais c'est pour ça que je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions les inviter ici. Je ne veux pas les surprendre ou quoi que ce soit avec ta présence, mais tu sais ... je peux essayer de les convaincre à te donner une autre chance.

Je soupirais: - Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre chance, je n'ai rien fait de mal Edward.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ... Bella s'il te plaît ... pour moi? Laisse-moi parler avec eux et les inviter le plus vite possible Je veux vraiment que cela soit fait dans les règles et j'ai besoin d'eux pour te parler et nous avons besoin de clarifier la situation. Je ne veux pas que les enfants restent avec cette image de toi. Surtout Ellie, Demitri n'a jamais rien fait, il a seulement dit ces choses sous la colère, mais Ellie c'est une autre histoire. S'il te plaît. Implora-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux attristés. Je soupirais et acquiesçais.

- Tu as raison, ils vont m'accepter ou pas. Autant en finir dès que possible. Nous pouvons avoir un dîner de famille, bien sûr je préparerais un repas pour les enfants et moi. Cependant je ne sais vraiment pas si je veux d' Alice ici.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait être là non plus, mais je pense qu'elle est une pièce essentielle de ce puzzle que nous devons ...

- Eh bien, nous verrons, n'est-ce pas ...? Je veux vraiment régler cette histoire une fois pour toutes ... Edward commença à embrasser mon cou doucement ... - Je .. Nous ne devrions pas, jusqu'à ce que ta famille me reconnaisse comme membre à part entière. Ils ont besoin de voir que ma présence ne va pas pas nuire aux enfants ... tu sais?

Edward traça un chemin jusqu'à ma lèvre inférieure, puis picora ma bouche doucement. - Je sais. Mais pour l'instant restons juste allongés ici. Embrassons nous ... Et rattrapons toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés mon amour.

- Ça ne me dérange pas ... Je rigolais doucement et posais ma bouche contre la sienne profitant tout simplement.

POV Edward

Bella finit par s'endormir à nouveau. Je la fixais alors qu'elle rêvait. Elle était très belle, je lui caressais les cheveux doucement ... alors qu'elle inspirait et expirait. Son cœur battait doucement. Elle était fascinante, les êtres humains étaient fascinants .. mais plus encore Bella parce qu'elle était avec moi et qu'elle pouvait à tout moment partir parce que j'étais un danger pour elle et les enfants. Mais elle ne ferait pas cela. Pas du tout.

Finalement, les enfants revinrent à l'étage et Ellie en particulier ne put résister à l'envie de monter sur le lit à côté de Bella qui dormait. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Bella, souriante. Elle se souvenait qu'elle se mettait ainsi contre sa mère. Alexandre se fâcha presque immédiatement.

- Ellie, laisses maman. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle dort?

- Alexandre soit gentil, c'est la mère d'Ellie aussi. Je lui parlais en regardant son visage rouge. Ce n'était pas du tout le fait de laisser dormir Bella, c'était son caractère protecteur envers sa mère qui le rendait furieux. Il ne voulait personne près d'elle.

- Alexandre, sérieusement. Calmes-

- Laisses ma maman. Dit Alex tout bas à Ellie. Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais. Demitri était à côté d'Alexandre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. - Demitri laisses-la, je veux être avec elle! Laisses-la Ellie! Dit-il durement. Sur le point de pleurer il monta sur le lit de Bella et commença à remuer. - Je veux dormir avec maman!

- Alex tu es sérieux? Hé! Descends! Chuchota Ellie en colère alors qu'Alexandre lui prenait la main et commençait à la tirer. Je pris son poignet et l'attirais vers moi, loin de Ellie qui était maintenant furieuse et je connaissais son tempérament à la « Rosalie ». - Papa fais le sortir d'ici! On dirait un psychopathe!

Bella s'agita et cligna des yeux. Je poussais un profond soupir ... ennuyé que ma Bella n'ai pas pu dormir à cause de mes enfants. - Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle regarda Ellie, et Alex tendu ... Elle soupira et ouvrit ses bras. - Viens Alex ... nous allons faire la sieste tous ensemble. Elle semblait folle, alors je laissais aller tout simplement Alexandre qui rayonnait et courait vers elle. Il sauta sur l'autre côté du lit, Demitri grimpa et Ellie se blottit à côté de Bella. Bella s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et soupira fortement ... Je ris et m'allongeais derrière Demitri, puis je chuchotais à Bella.

- Je vais installer une serrure demain.

- Pari tenu. Elle rigola et se rendormie. Je fermais les yeux et fis semblant d'être comme eux, un humain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou, on se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Chapitre 21 :**

POV Isabella

- Edward, Alexandre est allergique à quelque chose? Demandais-je depuis la cuisine alors que je me demandais si je devais préparer le dîner des enfants ou non. La pensée faisait rage à travers mon esprit, je me sentais comme leur mère, c'était mon travail, un instinct maternel. Une chose simple au quotidien.

- Non mon amour. Dit-il en venant dans la cuisine et souriant à mon visage méfiant. - Ils sont déjà au lit, ils se sont fait eux-mêmes quelque chose à manger. Ils voulaient te laisser te reposer car tu as été réveillé tellement de fois que tu n'aurais jamais eu un sommeil réparateur.

Je clignais des yeux quand il me sourit, perdant tout mon souffle.

Edward n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

En le regardant marcher vers moi, je remarquais vraiment ses yeux topazes et sa belle peau pâle et ivoire. Ses cheveux couleur bronze ... légèrement coiffés avec du gel, j'adorais. Bien qu'il soit plus sexy les cheveux en bataille ... sa taille parfaite ... sa position dominatrice quand il était près de moi. Il me faisait me sentir parfaite ... sa façon de me regarder.

- Edward, je t'aime. Je lui souris doucement et l'embrassais. Sa douce peau froide refroidissait la mienne. Je soupirais et levais les yeux vers son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi ... et c'est pourquoi je te veux tellement ... Il ronronnait tout en me tenant par les hanches, me déplaçant vers le comptoir. Je frissonnais quand ses mains me levèrent sur le comptoir. -S'il te plaît, je peux? Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Son souffle était alléchant et je hochais simplement la tête, sentant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Tout alla très vite. Il se précipita rapidement à mes oreilles ce qui me fit enfouir mon visage dans son cou en retenant mon envie de hurler. Puis je fus plaquée sur un lit, mes mains dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Je gémis.

- Edward, Edward ... Edward tu es sûr? Je gémis doucement quand ses mains allèrent à ma poitrine. Il caressait mes seins au travers de ma chemise.

- Oui ... Je t'aime. Gémit-il.

Je criais quand sa bouche attrapa ma poitrine à travers ma chemise. Doucement il mordit mes tétons excités au travers du tissu de coton. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent à l'arrière de mon cou et le désir coula entre mes jambes enroulées autour de lui. Je sentis quelque chose de dur à l'avant de son jean et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je bougeais mes hanches vers le haut, Edward grogna et je collais mes hanches aux siennes. - Je veux que ce soit lent. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement de frustration et Edward nous bascula de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur lui, m'accrochant à ses épaules. Il tenait mon visage entre ses mains et ses doigts fins, je pressais légèrement ma bouche à la sienne. J'aimais son goût ...

- Edward, enlèves mes vêtements s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu veux.

Edward attrapa ma chemise et la déchira violemment. Ses doigts caressaient ma peau et je souris. Quand il eut déchiré ma chemise je sentis ses mains enlever furieusement mon jean, puis il s'acharna à défaire sa ceinture et je restais là, à regarder.

Voilà la définition de lent pour Edward.

Je me mordis les lèvres et criais quand il fut en moi, je n'avais même pas pris conscience de ma propre nudité qu'il poussa rudement en moi.

- Edward! Oh mon Dieu! Je hurlais et me tordais sous les longues et profondes pénétrations d' Edward. J'ignorais ma propre température, j'étais quelque part entre la combustion et la congélation.

- Regardes-moi. Il grogna dans mon oreille. J'ouvrais les yeux mais j'avais du mal à les garder ouvert alors qu'il continuait à pousser en moi. Son regard était noir. Je gémis et tirais son visage vers moi. Seulement pour le voir se cambrer et rejeter sa tête en arrière alors que l'orgasme se préparait.

- Merde. Grognais-je en lui agrippant les bras. - Oui ... plus fort ... s'il te plaît. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels rudes avec Edward ni exigé de lui qu'il y aille plus fort, je n'aurais probablement pas dû lui parler ainsi. Mais ne pas avoir été avec lui si longtemps m'avait changé ... et je suppose que de cette manière aussi. J'étais prête à tout pour lui et je n'étais pas gênée de l'exprimer.

POV Edward

- Merde! Je sifflais alors que Bella tirait mes cheveux entre ses petites mains fragiles et me regardait dans les yeux. Je m'accrochais à sa bouche rose et suçais sa lèvre inférieure. Ma Bella. Mon ange ... non ... pour l'instant elle n'était pas un ange. Et fait c'était un ange possédé.

- Oui ... Viens là. Elle ronronnait et se renversa sur moi. Je décidais de lui faire plaisir et la laissais contrôler. Je la regardais alors qu'elle souriait telle un magnifique diable et qu'elle leva ses hanches pour s'empaler sur moi. Ses mains tenaient mes poignets pendant qu'elle répétait ses mouvements de hanche. Je lui grognais dessus. Elle me taquinait avec ses mouvements lents. Elle était éblouissante.

D'un mouvement rapide je repris place sur Bella. Tout en la pénétrant durement mes dents s'attardèrent le long de son cou. J'aimais les doux murmures qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en elle.

- Mords-moi. Maintenant. Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme et moi du mien. - -Fais-le!

- Non. Chuchotais-je en essayant de ne pas regarder son cou. A la place je me soulevais pour me déplacer plus vite en elle. Ses yeux brillaient de façon diabolique quand j'allais contre ses ordres. Je n'aurais pas du vouloir son sang, mais son odeur était enivrante et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

- S'il te plaît Edward ... s'il te plaît ... Me soufflait-elle doucement, je grognais.

Comment pourrais-je résister?

J'enfonçais mes dents profondément dans son cou et recouvrais sa bouche alors que mon instinct prenait le relais. J'en faisais ma proie. Bella était ma proie.

Je la sentis se tordre sous moi, je retirais ma bouche de son cou, regardant le sang se répandre et rapidement je couvrais de ma bouche les deux petits trous que j'avais fait. Je buvais sa vie lentement, souriant avec malice à l'amour de ma vie qui s'était resserrée autour de moi alors que je la vidais, me protégeant, alors que lentement je prenais sa vie!

Comme elle était belle.

Finalement je sus que je devais arrêter. Malgré la saveur de son sang je savais que je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Elle était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais goûté. Dans un déchirement j'enlevais ma bouche et je saisis rapidement le draps du lit pour le mettre autour de son cou. Elle était pâle et elle gémissait. Je léchais ma bouche et grognais. Toujours dans un état bestial j'observais mon ange assoupi. Je la pris contre moi et la serrais contre ma poitrine, rejetant mon jean et lui enlevant son soutien-gorge que, je n'avais pas réalisé, j'avais laissé sur elle.

Je voulais juste que nous restions dans cette position.

- Désolé. Ma voix était un profond ronronnement.

- J'ai adoré ça. Chuchota Bella, puis elle s'assoupit. J'eus un petit rire triste et la laissais retomber sur moi. Souriant pour le reste de la nuit, mon ange dormait dans mes bras.

Je savais cependant que le matin je devrais appeler ma famille. Je devais leur dire que je les voulais tous, que j'avais besoin de leur parler de Bella ... mais cela attendrait, pour l'instant j'étais simplement heureux d'être allongé ici. Et ce moment seulement.

**Alors j'espère que ce petit lemon vous a plu.**

**Sinon, je vous informe que cette fiction est bientôt terminée puisqu'il ne reste que 5 chapitres que j'ai déjà traduit, donc patience, patience ce ne sera plus très long.**

**Lorsque cette histoire sera terminée, je commencerais à publier la fic « When I met you » de lionlam91 qui m'a gentiment donner son autorisation pour la traduire et dont je vous laisse le résumé : **

**Je sais que j'ai une petite amie mais je ne peux rien y faire.**

**Je ne veux pas être l'autre fille.**

**Edward rencontre une nouvelle étudiante, une jeune fille comme personne qu'il ne connaît, mais va-t-elle trouver sa place alors qu'il a déjà quelqu'un ? Qui choisira-t-il ?**

**A bientôt.**

**Chris57**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Partie I**

POV Bella

Quand je me réveillais une douleur traversait mon corps : à travers mes jambes, au creux de mon ventre jusqu'à mes épaules, où je pouvais sentir la main d'Edward imprimait là, me brûlant. Je me souvenais.

J'avais eu des relations sexuelles avec Edward.

Je couvris ma bouche et haletais en regardant le plafond, mon cœur commença à battre très vite quand je mis à me rappeler tout cela avec une clarté parfaite. Qu'est-ce que je pensais? Je ne le regrettais pas. Je le savais très bien, je n'avais jamais rien regretté de ce qui s'était passé avec Edward ... seuls les disputes auraient pu être évités. Mais Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris!

Je regardais à ma droite et vis le désordre du côté de son lit, j'entendais couler la douche et tranquillement je me levais en grimaçant alors qu'une sensation de brûlure se propageait le long de mes cuisses et je secouais mes cheveux déjà en désordre. Edward avait été virevoltant avec ses doigts. . Je pouvais le dire, vu les boucles non naturelles dans mes cheveux.

- Edward? Puis-je entrer? Je parlais doucement sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre, j'entendis un doux « Oui mon amour » et tranquillement me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et me mordis la lèvre inférieure à la vue de mon splendide Edward.

Ses cuisses étaient musclées de façon évidente. La force transpirait sur toute la longueur de son corps et surtout le long de ses flancs. Il se lavait les cheveux, faisant apparaître les muscles de ses bras. ... je me mordais plus fort. Et quel mignon petit cul.

- Cesses de regarder mon amour, c'est gênant. Il sourit timidement. Je rigolais et me dirigeais vers lui. Il picora mes lèvres doucement ses doigts couraient dans mon cou s'arrêtant sur la morsure que j'avais complètement oublié. - Tu sens bon.

- Merci, toi aussi. Répliquais-je en récupérant un peu de shampoing de ses cheveux pour le mettre sur les miens.

- Ma famille a accepté de venir. Déclara Edward prudemment en levant les bras pour me masser lentement les cheveux. Je souriais et fermais les yeux. - Je n'ai pas eu à les convaincre beaucoup, ils ne sont vraiment pas en colère contre toi Bella, ils appréhendent juste un peu la situation et l' incidence que cela aura sur les enfants si tu décidais de partir ou si ... ne me regardes pas comme ça.

- Je ne -

- Bella, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas me battre, je suis juste entrain de t'expliquer la situation.

Je soupirais et hochais la tête.

- Ils ont accepté de venir ce soir, donc si tu veux préparer le repas tu devrais commencer .. il est déjà 17 heures.

- 17 heures? Criais-je en état de choc, le fixant et grimaçant alors que le shampoing coulait dans mes yeux.

- Voilà pourquoi tu devrais arrêter de me regarder. Il rit doucement et commença doucement à projeter de l'eau sur mon visage. Je grimaçais et remuais sous les picotements, soudain son corps se pressa contre moi et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes paupières embrassant la brûlure. Je souris et enveloppais mes bras autour de lui, ma poitrine se soulevant contre la sienne, Edward poussa un léger gémissement qui alla directement à mon cœur. Soudainement j'eus envie de lui.

- Coquine Bella, Dit-il en riant doucement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure aussi doucement que je pus et enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour lécher timidement sa peau.

- Le deuxième tour?

- Rapidement. Il gloussa.

**Une heure plus tard,**

Faire la cuisine était amusant. Edward et les enfants étaient de ménage et Alexandre courait constamment dans la cuisine en affirmant qu'il était de «ménage» alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait que me parler de ses émissions préférées et essayait de se sauver pour avec être avec moi, ce qui je le reconnais était extrêmement mignon.

La famille serait là à 19 heures. Et il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

À mon grand étonnement j'avais réussi à faire un repas assez décent compte tenu de la nervosité qui courait dans mes veines. J'avais laissé des assiettes me glisser de mes mains et s'écraser au sol, Edward était accouru à chaque fois, nerveux, souriant juste et m'embrassant la joue, me disant de rester calme, que rien de mauvais n'allait se passer.

Mais comment pouvais-je être calme alors que je m'apprêtais à être réintroduite dans une famille de vampires, qui secrètement cachait sa haine pour moi et pourrait me tuer en moins d'un instant, et je savais qu'Edward ne serait pas en mesure de faire quelque chose parce qu'il était presque incapable de leur faire de mal ...?

Exactement.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu cuisines? Demanda Edward en venant dans la cuisine, il était complètement calme et stoïque, enfin il semblait. Il était vraiment sérieux, pas timide et rusé comme d'habitude. Cela me permis de voir qu'il était nerveux, incertain de la situation, comme moi, malgré ce qu'il prétendait.

- Je fais des spaghettis pour les enfants, j'espère qu'ils aiment. Murmurais-je avec inquiétude.

- Je suis sûr que ça leur plaira mon amour. Dit Edward sans sourire, il le dit seulement d'une voix légèrement monotone et me donna un léger bisou du bout des lèvres, les yeux lointains. Je fronçais les sourcils et haussais les épaules, il était juste nerveux.

- Edward y-a t-il autre chose que je devrais faire? La maison est propre, le dîner est prêt maintenant la seule chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est la famille ... alors.

- Non, attendons-les simplement ... Dit-il d'une voix éteinte, puis il prit ma main et me traîna dans le salon. Je ne dis rien ... mais je savais qu'il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait, et une fois que la sonnette retentit et que la porte s'ouvrit, je compris pourquoi. Et mon cœur se brisa.

**Partie II**

Alors qu'elle marchait les yeux d'Esme ne quittaient pas les miens, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours ces yeux doux, ces beaux cheveux acajou, la même peau pâle et le regard fragile. Carlisle semblaient s'être endurci suite à la tristesse de son fils. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses lèvres droites bien qu'il y ait certaine une fragilité en lui aussi. Presque comme si sa colère semblait fausse, il paraissait gêné.

Et puis vint Jasper. Ses yeux étaient vides, il regardait Edward qui se retourna vers lui avec la même expression. Derrière lui, Alice, qui ne me regardait pas, ni Edward, elle se pavanait juste derrière son mari.

Puis Rosalie, qui me sourit, ainsi qu'Emmett qui courut vers moi, et me fit tournoyer.

- Bella tu m'as tellement manqué! Il riait bruyamment et les enfant accoururent alors que j'avais du mal à respirer.

- Oncle Emmett! Hurla Ellie en bondissant vers lui à pleine vitesse. Emmett me reposa et elle sauta dans ses bras, il était en quelque sorte son préféré ...

Et puis, je détournais mes yeux de la scène pour regarder la dernière personne passer la porte.

Je dus y regarder à 3 fois. Ses longues jambes la portaient rapidement dans la maison, ses talons hauts lui donnaient une élégance supplémentaire que je n'avais pas. Ses lèvres et ses yeux topazes brillaient, ils firent le tour de la pièce, se posèrent sur moi avant de s'installer sur Edward. Elle cligna des yeux, sourit et me fit signe.

Je fis un pas en arrière.

- Salut Bella. Elle souriait, Ellie la regarda avec rage. Je mis une main sur son épaule et la pressais doucement alors qu'elle commençait à trembler.

- Bonjour Bella. Dit Esme en me faisant un sourire, Ellie prit doucement ma main. Je soupirais et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Bonjour Esme, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, et toi? Demanda-t-elle, regardant Ellie, moi, retournant à Ellie puis à Edward et ensuite de nouveau à moi. La tension était palpable.

- Je vais très bien aussi. Murmurais-je doucement. Bien que ce ne soit pas la vérité. La vérité était que j'étais morte de trouille, dans un état de choc, alors que je regardais Irina, qui était là avec un putain de petit sourire sur son visage. Mon cœur battait et soudain le calme déferla sur moi. Je regardais vers Jasper qui m'envoya un petit sourire à sa façon. Je hochais la tête avec gratitude.

J'en avais besoin.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller à la salle à manger et discuter? Bella, ça ne te déranges pas d'aller chercher les enfants? Me demanda Edward. J'opinais et lâchais la main d'Ellie rapidement pour me précipiter à l'étage. J'entrais dans la chambre, fermais la porte et m'assis sur le plancher en respirant profondément pour essayer de me calmer.

Puis j'allais chercher Alexandre et Demitri.

POV Edward

- ... Les choses vont très bien entre vous deux? Demanda doucement Esme alors que nous étions tous assis, Ellie resta près de moi, le regard arrogant, fixant Irina.

- Oui. Bella et moi nous entendons très bien, ainsi qu'avec les enfants. Surtout avec Alexandre. Il est très protecteur envers elle. N'est-ce pas Ellie? Demandais-je, en espérant leur montrer que je ne mentais pas.

- C'est vrai. Nous avons du l'éloigner d'elle quand il a découvert qu'elle était sa mère.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent. - Il sait? Demanda-t-elle en pressant durement la table.

- Oui. Est-ce un problème? Demandais-je en souriant alors qu'Irina fronçait les sourcils et paraissait nerveuse.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est fantastique. Dit Esme les yeux brillants. - Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Edward ... tout se passe exactement comme ça le devrait. Et j'imagine Bella, juste heureuse de pouvoir finalement le dire à Alexandre, non?

- Oui. Je souris à ma mère, je l'aimais tellement.

- Oh, c'est tout simplement merveilleux. N'est-ce pas merveilleux Carlisle? Elle regarda mon père avec ce qui semblait être un encouragement pour lui à accepter la situation et à aller de l'avant. Il hocha la tête, toujours un peu tendu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation actuelle. Il ne savait pas si la colère était la meilleure chose à ressentir.

- Salut tout le monde! Mon fils joyeux bondit dans la pièce et tira Bella qui tenait la main de Dimitri qui ne voulait pas la lâcher non plus. - Maman assieds-toi avec moi. Je souris à Bella dont le cœur palpitait. Elle pris un siège à côté de lui afin que Demitri soit à sa gauche, ce qui signifiait à côté de moi. Tout le monde était de l'autre côté de la table en acajou. Alice regarda Demitri et Alexandre confuse.

- Comment vas-tu Alex? Demanda Carlisle, Emmett avait entreprit une discussion avec Ellie assez rapidement. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup Emmett et Rosalie, donc, par respect je ne voulus pas interrompre la conversation.

- Grand-père! Maman m'a dit qu'elle était ma maman et tout! Je suis tellement heureux. Alexandre souriait. Demitri regardait Bella et lui sourit largement en lui embrassant doucement la joue, ma Bella rougit simplement et sourit malicieusement à son tour.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Irina. - Tout va bien? Répéta-t-elle en me regardant.

- Ouais! Elle était ma maman tout ce temps.

Demitri était tendu.

- Et toi Demitri? Tu es terriblement calme. Dit Alice avec un petit sifflement dans la voix. Je grognais. Elle savait que Demitri pouvait entendre la colère, il avait été plongé autour de cela depuis qu'il était petit. Et presque immédiatement Demitri lui répondit de façon hargneuse.

- J'ai toujours été calme Alice. Il siffla. Bella le regarda en état de choc. Il la regarda, rougit, puis baissa les yeux. Alexandre regardait Irina, et Ellie regardait Alice. Emmett regardait de façon abasourdie (comme toujours) Demitri et Rosalie furieuse après Alice tapait des ongles sur la table.

- Calmes-toi, bébé … Dit Bella à l'oreille de Demitri, lui embrassant les joues et lui prenant la main. Il hocha la tête. Puis regarda Alice.

- Désolé.

- Et toi Ellie? Demanda Irina , un rictus sur le visage. - Comment te sens-tu à propos de Bella?

- Quand est-ce devenu un interrogatoire pour mes enfants? Demanda Bella crispée. Je la regardais choqué, la bouche entrouverte.

Irina fixa Bella. - Maintenant ce sont tes enfants? Tu oublies que j'ai été celle qui les a essentiellement élevés -

- qui les a élevés?

- Oui. J'ai été dans leur vie tout le temps où tu étais partie. Bella se tendit, me regarda rapidement et puis retourna à Irina - Et maintenant, soudain, ce sont tes enfants, tu oublies que tu -

- Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas uniquement de ma faute. Dit Bella entre ses dents. Esme me regarda et je détournais les yeux.

- Tu les a quitté. Irina aboyait et Alexandre commença à respirer plus fort. Je le regardais avec inquiétude et Esme parla, leur disant de se calmer mais il était déjà trop tard. Irina était debout survoltée, marchant vers Bella qui s'était levée. Tremblant de colère. - Tu as fais des choses et tu es partie. Es-tu stupide? Tu ne seras JAMAIS une mère pour ces enfants!

- Ne t'avises pas de me dire être une mère pour eux! Parce que tu peux être sûre que ça n'arrivera jamais! Jeta Bella au visage d'Irina. Je me levais et marchais vers Alexandre qui était maintenant rouge.

- Isabella l'idiote. Siffla Irina. Rosalie se leva.

- N'essayes même pas de me rabaisser en face de cette famille -

- Ils ne sont pas ta famille!

- NE lui parles pas comme ça! Rugit Alexandre. Sa petite voix s'éleva à en percer les oreilles. Son visage devint rouge et son cœur s'accéléra à un rythme violent. Il commença à hyperventiler et a s'évanouir, Bella l'attrapa avant moi et le tint serré contre sa poitrine. Esme et Carlisle coururent pour aider mon fils évanoui. J'étais tétanisé, incapable de penser.

Bella fredonnait dans ses oreilles. Le cœur d'Alex battait trop vite. Anormalement vite. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et son corps trembla. Des larmes tombaient de son visage à sa petite main qui se cramponnait à la chemise de Bella. Non ... non ..

- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une putain. Siffla Irina.

- Respires Alexandre s'il te plaît, respires ... Bella pleurait maintenant. Mon fils ... qu'arrivait-il à mon fils? - Ne me quittes pas ...

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je regardais la scène qui se jouait devant moi comme un film d'horreur.

Mes parents se penchèrent sur Bella qui tenait l'oxygène d'Alexandre. Irina était toujours penchée sur elle, Demitri était à genoux, hurlant et s'arrachant les cheveux. Emmett courait vers lui essayant de le calmer.

Ellie sorti de la pièce le visage pâle, Rosalie la suivant. Alice tremblait et Jasper fut tout à coup devant moi, me secouant violemment.

- Bébé, allez, oui ... S'il te plaît regardes-moi. Bella pleurait doucement et ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de mon fils. Il respirait mieux maintenant, et ses yeux se concentraient à nouveau. Les sentiments revinrent dans mon corps. Irina hurlait toujours.

- Tu les a laissés! Elle rugit et soudain dans une grande fureur tira Bella par les cheveux.

Bella tomba sur le dos, Alex sur elle, et sans m'en rendre compte, je tenais Irina par le cou.

- Putain, je l'ai foutu à la porte Irina. JE L'AI MISE DEHORS. Lui hurlais-je. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses mains se desserrèrent et elle lâcha Bella qui se leva en serrant son cou et toussant violemment. Je lâchais Irina. - Je l'ai mise dehors après qu'elle ait proposé de partir. Je l'ai chassé. Avouais-je méchamment.

Esme me regarda. Tout le monde me regardait. Bella pleurait.

- J'ai besoin de partir. Avait-elle murmuré et une fois encore un engourdissement traversa mon corps en entendant ses pas. Elle voulait rejoindre son appartement. Elle ne partait pas définitivement cette fois. Elle voulait juste être en sécurité.

Et puis j'entendis les pires voix qu'il fut possible d'entendre à ce moment...

- Tu l'as mise à la porte? Me demandèrent doucement mes enfants. Alexandre poussa un cri terrible et couru jusque dans sa chambre, Demitri s'enfuit. Je l'entendis crier le nom de Bella, mais elle avait déjà pris la fuite en voiture.


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour toutes les nouvelles lectrices m'ayant ajouter en alerte ou favoris.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 23 :**

POV Edward

- Edward ... Edward, fils.

- Sors de ma maison. Chuchotais-je d'une voix sourde et profondément monotone, incapable de penser. Rien n'allait comme c'était censé se passer. La journée avait viré au cauchemar.

- Edward, fils. Tenta à nouveau Carlisle.

- Je veux que tu sortes de ma putain de maison. Maintenant_._ Je lui parlais vivement et partis. Trébuchant vers le salon et montant l'escalier, je savais qu'ils ramèneraient Demitri. Je n'avais pas pu voir les enfants. Ils ne voulaient pas être près de moi. Bella était quelque part entrain de pleurer, et je savais que je n'étais pas la personne dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

Je continuais à marcher à un rythme lent, humain. J'entendis les pleurs furieux d'Alexandre.

Rosalie se retrouva sur moi, debout sur ma poitrine. - Je vais encore rester ici ce soir, Emmett et moi. Dit Rosalie furieuse.

- Quittes ma maison.

- Eh bien, tu n'es manifestement pas en état de prendre soin de tes enfants, et je ne laisserais pas ta tristesse les négliger. Va dans ta chambre et couches-toi Edward, tu as besoin de repos. Dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse. - Tu as besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Je secouais la tête. - Penser est la seule chose que je ne veux pas faire. Trop de temps pour réfléchir.

- Emmett! Appela-t-elle.

Emmett fut à côté d'elle en un instant. - Emmènes-le à sa chambre s'il te plaît. Dit-elle en enlevant ses hauts talons de ma poitrine. Emmett soupira et vint me chercher, passant mon bras autour de son cou. J'étais tellement ivre de tristesse. Littéralement. Je marmonnais les mots. Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'étais épuisé.

- Frérot, tu savais que tu allais tout foutre en l'air, hein?

- Elle voulait partir. Je lui ai fait ... Ce n'était pas seulement moi-

- Nous savons que tu t'es trompé. Emmett me jeta sur mon lit et commença à enlever mes chaussures . L'odeur de Bella était partout. - Maintenant, la question est de savoir si tu veux que j' appelle quelqu'un pour vérifier qu'elle va bien? Veux-tu la laisser seule ce soir ... Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser en sachant que tu vas probablement faire quelque chose de stupide, et Rose s'occupent des enfants.

- Les enfants me haïssent. Je gémis et regardais le plafond sombre, alors qu'Emmett s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de moi.

- Ils ne te haïssent pas. Ils détestent ce que tu as fait. Ils ne comprennent pas pleinement la situation. Il se tut un instant, - Demitri est dans sa chambre maintenant. Rose tente de le calmer. Il jette des choses.

Je soupirais.

- D'accord ... elle va le calmer, il va aller au lit. Alexandre s'est endormi ... Ellie fait semblant de dormir, mais lentement elle va s'endormir, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. M'informa Emmett alors qu'il écoutait attentivement le rythme de leurs cœurs.

- Appelles Bella - Emmett s'il te plaît, assures-toi qu'elle va bien..

- bien sûr, Ed.

Je hochais la tête et me retournais. Je fermais les yeux et fis semblant d'être humain. Je lui demanderais de passer la voir demain. Pour l'instant j'avais besoin de silence.

**Lendemain matin.**

Les enfants avaient refusé de me parler. J'étais passé devant Alexandre et je lui avais dit bonjour, mais il m'avait ignoré et marmonnait doucement "Bonjour".

Ellie et Demitri m'ignoraient aussi. Je soupirais et Emmett attrapa mon bras pour me traîner hors de la maison afin que nous allions voir Bella. L'anxiété me tuait lentement. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de taper mes mains sur le volant alors que j'accélérais vers son domicile. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais je voulais être près d'elle aussi vite que possible.

- Tu es prêt frérot? Sois calme et ne commences pas à te comporter en salaud. Me murmura Emmett alors que nous approchions de l'immeuble et je grognais sur lui. - Hé, tu veux que je te mettes une droite? Ne me grondes pas après. Tu as eu tort et tu le sais.

- Je sais Emmett, peux-tu te taire j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Dis-je tout bas. Je me garais et jetais un œil à sa fenêtre. Elle était ouverte mais les rideaux étaient tirés. Je fronçais les sourcils et soupirais, autant en finir avec tout ça.

- Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et à une vitesse inhumaine je me précipitais à la porte alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Je l'ouvrais et me dirigeais lentement vers l'ascenseur. L'air était dense et je luttais pour respirer ... Bella, ma magnifique chérie.

- Edward, tu as besoin de te calmer ... On dirait que tu hyperventiles.

- Je suis nerveux.

- Tu veux que je t'attende à l'extérieur de l'appartement?

- Non. Chuchotais-je. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et me dirigeais vers le fond du couloir où je pouvais entendre de la musique, bruyante. Après un gémissement de détresse je continuais à frappais fort sur la porte blanche.

Je n'entendis rien d'autre que la musique et je grognais. Je détestais quand elle m'ignorais, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je détestais quand son attention n'était pas sur moi. Dieu, j'étais comme un enfant, putain. J'avais besoin que sa personne soit toujours tournée vers moi, sur moi, attachée à moi, ne pensant qu'à moi. J'implorais tellement son attention.

Je frappais de nouveau.

Encore une fois j'attendis et n'obtins aucune réponse.

- J'arrive! J'entendis la voix calme de Bella alors qu'elle courait vers la porte. Ses petits pieds faisaient de minuscules bruits et je laissais échapper un souffle dur. Pendant un moment j'eus peur que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. Je laissais échapper un petit sourire quand elle ouvrit la porte et fronçais les sourcils en découvrant le chantier derrière elle..

Elle n'avait pas dormi, et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la vodka. Sur elle. Et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Je grognais en silence pour ne pas lui faire peur.

- Bonjour Edward, Emmett. Dit Bella timidement. Sa voix était faible et sa bouche bougeait à peine. Elle avait bu. Je résistais à l'envie de crier et parlais calmement.

- Puis-je entrer s'il te plaît?

- Je préfère que tu ne ... Bella parlait doucement. - C'est un désordre ici ... Elle murmurait ses paroles légèrement en serrant la poignée de la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils plus profondément. C'était quoi ce bordel? - Je-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison ... Oui, juste rentrer chez toi je suis encore un peu endormie,

- Ivre. Corrigeais-je en me déplaçant vers elle alors qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas ivre, j'ai bu mais je ne suis pas ivre. Ses yeux étaient défiants et brûlants, avec une fureur silencieuse qui me faisait peur. Je n'aimais pas ça quand Bella était malheureuse, et surtout à cause de moi, et je savais que cette fois tout était entièrement ma faute, d'autant plus qu'Irina avait été dans la maison durant tout le temps où Bella avait disparu . - J'ai besoin de te parler de toute façon, entres, Emmett ça ne te déranges pas? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit et hocha la tête, il se tourna et repartit dans le couloir. Je soupirais en lui jetant un coup d'œil et la suivis dans l'appartement.

L'odeur de l'alcool et des bougies emplissaient l'air.

Je l'observais et notais qu'elle s'agitait tout en s'asseyant. Je pris place devant elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai bu beaucoup oui. Dit-elle avec agacement. Je hochais la tête. - J'avais besoin d'être engourdie. C'est pour ça et non pas parce que je suis accro comme tu le penses. Je ne pouvais pas gérer ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Après ce qui s'est passé j'étais très troublée et un peu ... fatiguée de gérer mes émotions, j'avais besoin de céder à quelque chose d'autre.

J'opinais.

- Comment vont les enfants?

- Ils sont inquiets pour toi, fâchés contre moi et haineux envers la famille. Je doute que les choses ne soient jamais les mêmes après la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne chose! S'écria Bella soudainement en colère. - Je ne veux pas qu'ils se haïssent entre eux Edward! Je veux qu'ils soient en mesure de rationaliser et de déterminer eux-mêmes ce qu'il faut faire, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se haïssent et deviennent des putains de personnes répugnantes! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, jamais ! Est-ce que tu penses que c'est ce que je veux? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux fous.

- Bella s'il te plaît calmes -

- Non! Merde, j'ai été calme assez longtemps! Je suis restée là à te regarder me contrôler! J'ai vu mes amis disparaître de ma vie à cause de toi Edward! Et ne t'avises pas de me dire que tu as changé! Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

C'était la vérité.

- Je l'ai vu! Comment tu me regardes et tu penses encore à moi comme si je t'appartenais. Comme un objet! Et je ne suis pas à toi Je n'appartiens qu'à moi! MOI! Je t'ai vu déchirer toute ma vie, me blesser et me briser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien faire! Elle était à bout de souffle à présent. - Je vois en ce moment comment tu me regardes! Je ne t'appartiens -

Je me précipitais vers elle et posais ma main sur sa bouche. Elle pleurait et je la fixais furieusement.

POVBella

C'était Edward. C'était le vrai Edward, celui que j'avais toujours connu. Celui qui m'avait commandé et avait joué avec moi comme une marionnette ou un violon. Parfaite dans ses mains et manipulant mon esprit pour que je fasse tout ce qu'il voulait et que je me sente belle pour lui.

LUI.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça. Il grogna et enveloppa un bras autour de ma taille, me tirant fermement à lui. - Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi. Malgré ce comportement, je savais que je ne serais jamais capable de le laisser partir.

- Je t'aime tellement, et oui tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Il grogna à nouveau. - Je ne suis pas humain! Cria-t-il, ce qui me fit hurler. - Je ne ressens pas comme toi. Ne l'oublies pas. Tu es ma proie. MIENNE et j'ai choisi de t'aimer. Je ne pense pas comme toi. Tu es à moi dans tous les sens du terme putain. Et soudain, je sanglotais.

Je voulais plus de cela. J'étais tellement fatiguée.

- Ne pleure pas ma Bella, mon amour. Il murmurait ... touchant mon visage doucement, puis il me fit le regarder. - Bébé c'est l'alcool qui parle ...

- Je déteste ce que tu as fait de moi! Je lui criais après et le repoussais, il me laissa partir avec calme. - Putain, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de si corrompu! Regardes-moi! Je sifflais quand il détourna les yeux, et même là il ne me regarda pas. - PUTAIN, REGARDES-MOI! Hurlais-je très fort en attrapant son menton et en tournant son visage vers moi.

- Je te vois.

- Tu crois ! Tu me vois moi ou ce que tu as créé, putain!

- Je te vois. Murmura-t-il faiblement. Je hochais la tête avec acharnement.

- Tu me vois comme il faut? Moi! Déprimée. Seule! Sans espoir de m'échapper de l'enfer que tu as crée pour moi? Mes yeux brûlaient. Je laissais échapper un cri dur et tombais sur le canapé, faible. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça.

Pendant longtemps, les seuls sons furent les miens et ceux d'Edward, pleurant doucement pendant que je laissais échapper de misérables sanglots.

J'étais fatiguée du comportement d'Edward. Fatiguée de la haine de sa famille à mon égard. Fatiguée que mes enfants soient tourmentés par eux et par ce que je leur avais fait. Fatiguée d'être si seule, sans amis ni famille, juste Edward et ses soeurs et frères qui étaient comme lui. Des vampires, pas des humains. Des vampires qui ressentaient les choses différemment et pensaient différemment, il avait raison. J'étais seule dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je veux sortir de tout cela Edward ... Je pleurais alors qu'un mal de tête me gagnait. - Nous devons faire quelque chose.

- Quoi? Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ...

- Séparons-nous ... disons simplement un moment. Nous avons besoin de calme .. nous avons besoin de quelque chose. Nous avons besoin sortir de ce chaos! Je lui tournais autour en le regardant. Il était au milieu de la pièce, j'attrapais un coussin pour le tenir contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Il chuchotait. - Ma famille.

- Ta famille. Dis-je en pleurnichant.

- Je ne peux pas les laisser -

- NOUS SOMMES TA FAMILLE! J'étais dans une telle rage que j'en jetais violemment l'oreiller. - -JE SUIS TA FEMME PUTAIN! TES ENFANTS, LES AS-TU OUBLIE, ILS SONT PLUS IMPORTANTS QUE TOUT AUTRE CHOSE! TU ES UN PUTAIN DE GAMIN EGOISTE! Criais-je en lui jetant une bougie à la tête. Elle ne l'atteint pas et Edward était de plus en plus furieux. Je pouvais le voir. - JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! SORS! Hurlais-je en contournant le canapé et en me dirigeant dans ma chambre.

- Bella reviens ici!

J'étais embêtée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je claquais la porte pour la fermer.

Je me retournais et trouvais Edward furieux devant moi.

- Ne t'éloignes plus jamais de moi.

- Je te méprise! Dis-je en lui crachant au visage. Il me grogna brusquement dessus.

- Tu es une mauvaise menteuse petite fille .

- Vas te faire enculer!

- Insultes-moi encore une fois Bella. Une seule fois!

Règle numéro un? Ne jamais insulter Edward.

Je déglutis et dans un grognement pour lui, je continuais. - Tu es le plus grand trou du cul que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es égoïste. Tu es un putain de tordu qui fais passer sa maman et son papa avant sa femme et ses enfants. Tu n'en n'as rien à foutre de moi et j'espère mourir juste pour voir ce que tu feras alors, idiot.

Il grogna très fort et je me retrouvais soudainement sur le lit, Edward sur moi.

- Tu m'aimes. Déclara-t-il haut et fort.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je avec colère.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Maintenant dégages-de moi!

- Je pourrais te mordre, maintenant! Siffla-t-il.

- EH BIEN FAIS-LE ! TUES-MOI ! Criais-je, fixant ses yeux noirs brillants.

- Je crois que je vais te baiser à la place.

J'en eu le souffle coupé et le giflais brutalement. Un engourdissement se répandit sur ma main , alors que je le repoussais sa bouche fut soudainement sur la mienne.

Pour qui se prenait-il? Oh, c'est vrai. C'était le Edward dont j'étais tombé amoureuse, et celui que j'aimais toujours. Le connard qui avait besoin de rester avec moi pour me forcer à prendre des décisions.

Et assez rapidement je fus de nouveau dans son étreinte. Tombant à plusieurs reprises dans des falaises d'orgasmes sous ses yeux.

**Partie II**

**Edward**

Je poussais rudement en Bella une dernière fois et grondais dans son cou quand ses hanches se déplacèrent pour rencontrer les miennes.

Et encore une fois je l'avais conduite à l'orgasme.

Puis je m'étais effondré à sa gauche alors qu'elle respirait fortement. Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle tremblait violemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous nous reposions en silence, je commençais à parler à nouveau. D'un ton plus calme ...

- Je suis un vampire, Bella ... Je ne peux pas me contrôler à tout moment. Et pour cela je suis désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes. Puis : - Je suis désolée, j'ai crié et maudit. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-elle doucement. - Je pense que nous avons essayé très fort d'être des parents et un couple marié et que nous nous sommes perdus dans cette image. J'ai perdu le Edward dont je suis tombé amoureuse.

J'ironisais. - Cet Edward toujours jaloux et autres petites choses.

- Pas ... cet Edward qui a de la colère en lui, pas cet Edward que j'ai eu pendant un moment, mais cet Edward qui était toujours d'accord avec tout. C'était comme si tu avais perdu ton étincelle ... notre étincelle. J'aime tes hauts et tes bas ... J'ai adoré ton attitude mauvais garçon, et ton attitude dans les moments attachants. Mais à un certain moment si tu es toujours bonne poire cela devient si épuisant et ennuyeux. Nous avons refoulé nos émotions et ... aujourd'hui elles ont explosé. Du moins pour ma part.

Je me relevais, triste et hochais la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ... murmurait-elle.

J'opinais. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais nous nous battrions pour rester ensemble.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

Isabella et moi avons parlé pendant tout le trajet de retour à notre domicile de ce qui s'était passé. Elle me dit être heureuse que tout soit dévoilé et que personne ne cache plus rien. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour moi aussi d'admettre que je n'en n'aurais jamais été capable si quelque chose ne m'y avait pas forcé.

- Et les enfants? Comment vont-ils? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge. Je la regardais, ses yeux bruns étaient passifs et ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux, - J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en colère.

- Après moi si. Je fronçais les sourcils espérant que cela ne perturberait pas leur enfance.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en remettre Edward, ne te tracasses pas à cause de cela. Bella sourit gentiment et je lui sourit en retour. Un ange. - J'espère juste qu'ils ne haïssent personne à cause de ce qui s'est passé ...

- Je suis d'accord mon amour. Murmurais-je en enfonçant le pied sur l'accélérateur alors que le feu passait au vert. Puis le téléphone de Bella sonna.

**POV Bella**

J'attrapais le téléphone qui sonnait et l'approchait de mon oreille avec un froncement de sourcils. En regardant le cadran, je vis que c'était Jacob.

- Jake?

- Bella ... Il était calme, on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. - S'il te plaît ... ne-

- Jake, tu vas bien? Je fronçais d'avantage les sourcils laissant glisser ma main de celle d'Edward, je le vis empoigner et serrer le volant. La voiture piqua en avant et un petit rugissement sorti du moteur.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Bella? Jake pleurait bruyamment maintenant. - J'ai fait tout ce qui était possible pour t'avoir, mais tu refuses mon amour! Pourquoi? Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas. Tu me tueras Bella, je te jure que je vais moi-même me tuer.

- Jake! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Ma respiration s'accéléra, sachant très bien que cela ne présageait rien de bon et mon cœur battait plus fort. - Jake qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- S'il te plaît Bells viens, j'ai besoin de voir ton visage au moins encore une fois mon amour ... Je frémissais et Edward grognait méchamment. - Seule ... Je ne te blesserais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

- OK Jake, OK, où veux-tu qu'on se rencontre?

- Ce soir à 20H Bells, s'il te plaît ... Il parlait d'une voix lente. Il semblait fatigué et triste, acceptant presque sa situation et la mienne. Je me mordis durement la lèvre inférieure et sentis mes joues me brûler, signe que les larmes allaient jaillir.

- Je serai là Jake.

Et sur ce je raccrochais.

**Edward**

- Tu vas y aller? Demandais-je dès qu'elle raccrocha. Mes lèvres me démangeaient soudain, j'aurais voulu lui dire _Non tu n'iras pas_. Elle ne pouvait pas. Mais je savais que ce serait une erreur et je dû me contrôler. Elle regardait son téléphone, les mains tremblantes et ravalant.

- Oui ...

Je hochais la tête. Je baissais mes yeux et laissais mon pied appuyer plus fort sur la pédale.

- Edward, s'il te plaît ralenti.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit.

- Ne sois pas en colère s'il te plaît. Il semblait très bouleversé et coupable. Edward il mérite au moins une explication. Il n'est plus mon ami, mais il l'a été et je me soucie encore de lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser simplement se tuer Edward.

- Je sais, et je n'attends pas ça de toi. Je me sens frustré. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. Je soupirais essayant de me calmer. - Tu sais ce que je pense de lui.

- Je sais, merci d'être solidaire. Bella sourit doucement et embrassa ma joue, me faisant sourire intérieurement. J'aimais la rendre fière.

- Chaque fois mon amour.

**POV Bella**

Marcher le long du chemin menant à la maison fut dur. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore ancrés dans mon esprit. Et le fait que Jake ait soudain envie de me parler me faisait peur. Je savais qu'il allait arriver quelque chose, je le savais très bien, cette fois. Je savais qu'il essayerait de faire quelque chose.

Mes poumons se serrèrent quand Edward poussa doucement la porte ouverte. J'avais l'impression qu'Irina allait me sauter dessus. Je ravalais. Sa présence ne quittait pas mon esprit. J'aurais juré sentir ses yeux sur moi.

Dès que j'entrais je vis Alexandre, assis sur le canapé avec son joli visage dans ses mains. Triste ... Je lui souris quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

Un sourire illumina son beau visage. - Maman! Il couru vers moi plus vite que tout ce que j'avais jamais pu voir et je poussais un petit cri en regardant Edward qui paraissait choqué. Alexandre ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa vitesse et je lui souris quand il serra mes jambes contre son corps. - Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas encore! Il regarda Edward, puis de nouveau moi: - Tu ne me laisses plus, pas vrai?

- Non bébé. Murmurais-je d'une voix sourde.

- Maman! J'entendis la voix de Demitri qui se trouvait à l'étage et je lui fis un sourire. Il semblait désemparé, mais je pouvais remarquer maintenant une lueur dans ses yeux. Je le vis sauter les escaliers et m'attaquer doucement, emprisonnant Alexandre entre nous.

- Salut Demitri.

- Je pensais que tu étais partie en nous laissant à nouveau. Murmura-t-il, furieux envers Edward, qui fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour monter les escaliers. - Je suis en colère contre lui. Grogna Demitri tranquillement en regardant derrière vers moi. - Il a détruit tous les-

- Demitri non. Je parlais doucement, me libérant de son emprise et remarquant comme Alexandre et lui semblaient plus blessés par mes paroles que par mes actions. - Tout n'est pas uniquement sa faute. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous aider non plus. Donc, ne le blâmez pas en rejetant tout cela sur lui. Et arrêtons de parler de ça chéri, OK? Il hocha la tête doucement. - L'amour est l'amour et ce qui s'est passé est passé. Qui est responsable n'a plus d'importance mon amour.

- OK. Il parlait doucement, puis me sourit: - Alors, tu viens habiter avec nous?

- Oui! La voix d'Ellie explosa depuis l'escalier et je ris quand elle sauta sur place, - Oui! Oui bien sûr! Maman dis oui! Elle me faisait un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, je dois parler à Edward et-

- Alors tu connais la réponse. Entendis-je Edward depuis la chambre à coucher. Je souris et couvris mon visage pour ne pas rire trop fort à la joie qui m'avait submergée.

- Alors la réponse est oui.

Les enfants poussèrent de cris de plaisir et de bonheur.

Je savais que le mien était de courte durée puisque j'allais voir Jacob plus tard ce soir.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey hey, l'histoire touche à sa fin puisque je vous publie là l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**hapitre 25 :**

**POV Isabella**

Je ne pouvais pas cacher à Edward ma peur et mon appréhension au sujet de Jake. Il semblait déprimé et résigné à certaines choses - des choses qui avaient fait de lui cette personne brisée qu'il était maintenant. Edward pu le sentir à la façon dont je l'avais étreint quand il m'avait demandé si j'allais bien, et dans la façon dont je regardais par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Mon cœur battait de manière rapide et profonde à chaque fois je pensais à Jake..

- Bella, il ne te blessera pas, je le jure. Edward avait parlé doucement en prenant ma main tremblante. Nous roulions en direction de chez Jake quand il dit : - Je serais avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète Edward, c'est lui. Il semblait ...

- Brisé.

- Oui. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il allait faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. - Ce n'est pas toi Edward qui m'emmerde mais l'angoisse. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que nous approchions de chez Jake et que je parlais.

- Je t'aime Bella, c'est tout ce qui compte. Edward semblait un peu tendu et quand je levais les yeux sur lui je vis l'obscurité dans son regard.

- Ne sois pas fâché parce que je suis inquiète pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas fâché à ce sujet. Je suis juste en colère en me souvenant de toutes les conneries que nous avons vécu à cause de lui et pourtant alors que tu ne devrais même plus penser à lui, nous sommes en route pour aller chez lui car cet idiot pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir non plus.

Je frottais légèrement mon pouce sur le dos de la main froide d'Edward, ayant presque oublié nos différences. Sa peau froide, dure ... si lumineuse dans la lumière du soleil et si rude comparée à la mienne. Sa beauté et sa colère. Son humanité et son inhumanité.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez Jake.

**POV Edward **

J'avais menti.

Je n'y pouvais rien.

Je détestais Jacob de tout mon être et je méprisais totalement son égoïsme quand il s'agissait de Bella. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait mettre fin à sa vie, et il n'y avait rien de plus que je désirais. Je voulais le voir mort. Il voulait m'arracher la femme qui m'avait fait revenir à la vie, qui m'avait permis de réaliser les choses dont j'ignorais même l'existence.

Mais ce mensonge était sans importance, Bella était satisfaite et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alors que nous marchions dans les bois jusqu'à la maison de Jacob, je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser le nez face à la puanteur et je resserrais ma prise autour de la taille de Bella d'une manière possessive. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre alors que ce bâtard était à l'intérieur et nous regardait. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur nous et entendre ses pensées.

- Il est là? Murmura Bella doucement.

- Oui. Chuchotais-je en retour.

Et puis j'aperçus une de ses pensées, il prenait une gorgée de vodka. Il était ivre.

- Il est ivre. Je la prévenais alors que nous montions les marches sous le porche. Il fut immédiatement à la porte et sa vue me fit grogner.

Il portait un jean , pas de chemise, il empestait l'alcool et ses yeux fixaient Bella comme un chien en chaleur. Il bavait et tenait la bouteille d'alcool dans sa main gauche. Son cœur battait très vite.

- Jake! Et puis merde! Bella hurlait et je la tirais légèrement vers l'arrière.

- Je voulais juste parler Bella. Il s'avança en titubant un peu et s'arrêta en face de moi. J'entendis un grondement s'échapper de ma bouche.

- Éloignes-toi de moi

- Éloignes-toi d'elle! Il aboyait.

- Ça va. Arrêtez! Bella le repoussa et il lui sourit. - Jake qu'est-ce que tu voulais-

- Viens à l'intérieur-

- Non. Déclara-t-elle violemment. - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake, je dois retourner auprès de mes enfants. Elle croisa les bras et je fixais l'animal devant elle.

- Enfants. Il marmonna et fronça les sourcils en la regardant profondément. - J'avais presque oublié que tu écartais les jambes pour Edward. Il plissa les yeux vers moi – C'est un bon coup?

- Jacob! -

- Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que tu fasses plus d'enfants démon avec elle. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une salope Edward. Je grondais violemment en résistant à ses attaques envers Bella pour rester calme. C'est une pute! Jacob hurlait et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. - Elle te voulais toi alors que j'étais tellement mieux et putain elle le savait aussi!

- Je vais te tuer!

- Je te hais! Bella s'éloigna de lui. - Tu as tout gâché!

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mensonge Bella, je t'ai toujours aimée! Plus que quiconque!

- Jake s'il te plaît-

- Fermes ta putain de gueule! Jacob grogna. Rageusement je poussais Bella et serrais le cou de Jacob, l'étouffant lentement. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et je pouvais sentir sa pomme d'Adam sous mes mains.

Je me souvins du jour où j'avais trouvé un texto de Jacob pour Bella, rêvant du jour où ce moment arriverait :

_Je l'ai trouvé._

_La preuve de son obsession pour mon héroïne personnelle. La preuve visuelle parfaite, me prouvant non seulement à moi, mais à lui aussi qu'il était bien amoureux d'elle._

_Et s'il croyait qu'il pouvait simplement l'emmener loin de moi parce que personne ne connaissait ses intentions il avait tort. Elle était à moi!_

- _Edward, viens te coucher. Elle était si mignonne quand elle me demandait d'être avec elle de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas résister, j'y allais et, la saisissait aussi doucement que je pouvais l' l'embrassais, elle me repoussa en affirmant qu'elle avait l'haleine du matin. Je m'en fichais . J'adorais le goût de sa bouche, encore plus quand le goût de ma peau était sur ses lèvres._

_Oh combien cela était sensuel! Mon odeur mélangé délicatement à la sienne._

_Et un jour je l'écraserais, je l'écraserais à jamais en pensant que cette fille, cette fille en dessous de moi, gémissant dans ma bouche, cette fille que j'aimais tant et possédais, cette fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons ... s'il pensait qu'il pouvait me prendre cette fille qui était ma raison d'être aujourd'hui, c'était faux. C'était faux._

_Alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sur les miennes et que sa gorge vibrait sous ses gémissements, elle poussa doucement ses hanches contre les miennes, juste à l'endroit où j'étais dur et je ressentis le besoin de la posséder. Je rêvais de le voir assister à ça. Qu'il voit qu'elle avait de besoin de moi et à quel point je la voulais et l'aimais. Je rêvais qu'un jour je pourrais l'étouffer et lui enlever la vie._

**POV Bella**

- NON Edward! Je criais et lui sautais violemment dessus, l'écartant de toutes mes forces alors que Jacob se débattait pour repousser les mains d'Edward.

Mon cœur battait alors que je luttais contre son emprise pour finalement le lâcher. Jacob hurla et je fis face à Edward dont les yeux étaient remplis de fureur.

- Éloignes-toi de moi Bella-

- Edward arrêtes! M'écriais-je, frappant sa poitrine. - Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu ais son sang sur tes mains!

- Je suis désolé. Murmura doucement Edward, en me regardant avec tristesse. Il n'aimait pas me voir de cette façon. - Je ne voulais pas ... il allait te faire mal ...

- Tout va bien maintenant chéri.

Et puis j'entendis un clic.

Tout s'arrêta et se passa au ralenti puis il y eut une forte déflagration dans l'air.

BOOM. BOOM.

Le monde était très calme, je me retournais et sentis une chaleur autour de mon épaule. Je vis Jake, l'expression sombre, pointant un pistolet noir sur moi. C'est alors que je remarquais la fumée sortant du canon.

- Tu seras toujours la chose la plus importante pour moi Bella. Prononça-t-il comme un idiot.

C'est alors que je sentis une douleur me traverser, je regardais ma chemise.

Du sang.

Partout.

- NON!

Edward me tenait, étais-je tombée?

Jacob fut le premier à crier. Il tremblait et pleurait violemment, le visage rouge. Il essayait de me toucher mais Edward grognait et sifflait. Il ne pouvait pas m'approcher.

Edward déchira ma chemise, il serra et appuya fermement sur mon épaule ... j'étais touchée?

- Bella! Bella ne dors pas, regardes-moi! A qui était cette voix monocorde qui parlait lentement?

Et pourquoi avais-je un goût de rouille dans ma bouche?

Et pourquoi avais-je si froid et étais-je engourdie ?

- Non! Qu'ai-je fait? Oh que Dieu me pardonne, ô Jésus, ô Jésus s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Jacob était de plus en plus fou. Je compris rapidement que Jacob était devenu un petit personnage ... Edward me tenait dans ses bras et il me parlait, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était Jacob, alors que le monde disparaissait lentement pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

- Ô Jésus, pardonnez-moi. Oh Dieu, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi.

Je prononçais le nom de Edward à la place de Dieu, et me laissais aller.


	26. Chapter 26

**Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris ou alerte.**

**Je vous donne RV en bas pour d'autres infos.**

**Chapitre 26 :**

**POV Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Je refusais, alors que je roulais comme un fou loin de la maison. Mon cœur pourtant mort frappait dans ma poitrine. Je devais, mais je ne voulais pas. Elle saignait, et je ne pourrais pas me contrôler plus longtemps, avais-je vraiment pensé être capable de m'en tirer avec ça?

Je me rappelais brièvement un moment où j'avais été en colère contre Bella et les mots durs qui s'étaient échappés de ma bouche, comme ça me semblait stupide et ironique maintenant:

_- Je sens son odeur sur toi Bella. Il était avec toi, n'est-ce pas? Les mots se déversaient de mes lèvres._

_- Edward, tu te moques de moi? Oui, il était avec moi, lui et moi devions nous retrouver! Ses yeux étaient furieux et blessés. Elle se détourna de moi. - Tu dois arrêter de te croire en danger -_

_- Je ne suis pas en danger. _

_- Si tu l'es! Tu penses que chaque homme qui me regarde pour une raison quelconque va m'emmener loin de toi, je ne suis pas un jouet que tu exhibes et revendique comme étant tien! Tu agis comme un enfant égoïste ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi! Elle me criait après. - Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota! Ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Siffla-t- elle._

_Je claquais ma main sur le plan de travail et ses yeux brillèrent._

_- Ne penses pas une seconde que tu m'intimides Edward Cullen. - Je te déteste quand tu es comme ça. Maintenant, elle tremblait, alors que faisais le tour du plan de travail, mes yeux sur elle tout le temps._

_- Tu n'as pas peur de moi? Chuchotais-je en m'approchant d'elle, devenant soudainement un monstre et claquant à nouveau ma main, elle cria choquée. - Je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré Isabella. Merde! Il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi! Je le sais maintenant! Toi et moi? A jamais nous allons rompre._

_En un instant ses yeux se mouillèrent et mes yeux s'élargirent. Son visage se détourna de moi et je la vis baisser la tête, battue, elle hocha la tête silencieusement et me regarda avec douceur._

_Je ne dis rien dit._

_- Et dire que je t'ai tant aimé. Un sourire triste et sombre orna son visage. - Tu es libre de partir maintenant._

- _Bella-_

- _Sors, Eward. Déclara-t-elle fermement, me frôlant en se précipitant dans sa chambre où elle claqua la porte._

J'entendis les gémissements de Bella et j'arrêtais la voiture sur le côté de la route, je jetais un regard. Elle était pâle, ses yeux brillants et presque vides me fixaient. Elle parlait d'une voix rauque et essoufflée mais je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je regardais derrière et en face de moi, je devais le faire.

- Bella tu m'entends ?

Je l'entendis dire oui. En la regardant à nouveau je vis qu'elle s'effondrait.

Je l'attrapais rapidement, la prenant dans mes bras et sur mes genoux sur mon siège. Son corps était froid, je frissonnais et la regardais, oh je l'aimais tellement.

- Veux-tu cela Bella?

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre, le sang remontait à mes narines.

- Veux-tu être un vampire. Réponds-moi Bella, s'il te plaît.

- Edward, je veux être avec toi.

Un autre souvenir me frappa, ma 1ère dispute avec Bella, tout ces moments malheureux je voulais maintenant avoir la chance de pouvoir les corriger dans l'éternité.

_J'avais été horrible. Je l'avais espionnée. Je ne pouvais même pas lui laisser de vie privée. J'étais en colère et furieux d'avoir fait cela, mais j'en avais eu besoin. C'était nécessaire, ce qui était à moi était à moi et à moi seulement. Et tout le monde devait comprendre cela._

_Je l'ai vu assise au bar. Ma rage fut incompréhensible quand je la vis rire d'une blague que le barman lui faisait, son sourire charmant la faisait rougir. Et cela m'irrita à un point de non retour._

_Avec la force qui m'habitait j'étais passé au travers d'un groupe d'hommes qui regardaient le match, et m'étais directement mis dans la lumière, là où elle ne pouvait pas me manquer si elle se tournait. Je me tenais derrière elle, ses jolis cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos, protecteur, j'enveloppais un bras autour d'elle et entendit son souffle et sa respiration saccadés. Elle savait que c'était moi._

_- Éloignes-toi d'elle. Grognais-je à l'homme qui fronçait les sourcils profondément._

_- Qui crois-tu être? Me demanda-t-il en prenant un verre. Puis il regarda Bella dont le visage semblait rosir sous l'embarras. J'étais désolé de lui faire sentir de cette façon, mais elle était mienne et elle avait besoin de comprendre._

- _Qui je suis n'est pas important._

_- Edward! Cria Bella en colère et elle me poussa loin d'elle. - Quel est ton problème?_

- _Il l'est . Grognais-je._

_- Viens si tu veux te battre. Dit l'homme sûr de lui. Je courus vers lui, écartant Bella de mon chemin et le saisit par dessus le bar. _

Heureusement, j'étais assez intelligent pour m'arrêter.

Mais Bella ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné.

- A jamais? Lui demandais-je une boule dans la gorge alors que je regardais son hochement de tête. Honteusement je me reculais d'elle, elle se pencha faiblement en arrière contre le volant, ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux comme des vagues. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Je respirais et le regrettais. L'odeur de son sang suffi à me faire grogner.

- Restes tranquille. Chuchotais-je doucement en tirant son visage vers moi et en la regardant attentivement. Ses cheveux bruns vireraient au noir, sa peau pâle mais rose deviendrait blanche et le rouge s'estomperait de ses lèvres. Son être tout entier partirait, mais son âme resterait.

- Je t'aime mon humaine, ma Bella. Murmurais-je doucement, ses yeux se mirent à rouler en arrière, je l'embrassais avant de l'éloigner et de sortir mes dents. Je l'entendais chercher sa respiration et furieusement je m'enfonçais dans son cou.

Sa douce vie se précipita dans ma bouche et je l'entendis crier et pousser contre moi alors que mon venin, cette fois - entrait en elle et commençait à se mélanger à son corps. Je pouvais sentir la vague de chaleur envoyée dans chaque veine, artère et os. Sa chair, son cœur, tout ce qui faisait d'elle mon humaine, mon ange se durcissait.

Elle me poussa violemment et je la retins. Je léchais le reste de son sang autour de ma bouche et l'avalais avec enthousiasme.

Tout ce que Bella avait été disparu en un instant alors qu'elle se tordait sur mes genoux et contre le volant. Elle ne tenait en place que grâce à mes mains froides sur sa taille. Je poussais un cri et me mis à sangloter. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, son visage était marron de colère, tacheté de blanc, et ses cheveux se balançaient.

- ARRETES CA! Elle hurlait.

Je secouais la tête. - Je ne peux pas mon amour-.

- C'EST-OH DIEU. Éclata dans un cri douloureux.

Je la serrais contre moi.

Ma Bella disparaîtrait bientôt. Je voulais la tenir jusqu'à la fin, Alice allait voir ce qui se passait, elle dirait à Rosalie de prendre soin des enfants. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Bella. Je ne pourrais pas l'emmener auprès des enfants pendant un certain temps. Je fermais les yeux et la tins fermement contre moi.

Permettant à une petite partie de moi de mourir. Mon humaine.

Et donnant à ma vie un nouveau chapitre qui me consommait et m'accablait totalement.

**Voili, voilou. J'éspere que ce dernier chapitre n'a pas déçu vos attentes.**

**Je vous dis à très très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. En effet, je pense publier courant de la semaine le 1er chapitre de « Then I Met You », traduction de la fiction originale de lionlamb91. Je compte sur vous …..**

**Bises**

**Chris57**


End file.
